


Scoring More Than Goals

by LittleTinfoilDuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren likes starting fights, Erens confused, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone loves eachother, F/M, Famous Eren, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goon, Happy, Hockey, Hockey player Eren, Levis fixes erens boo boos, Light Angst, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Paramedic Levi, Sarcastic Levi, See look he gets a tag too, Slow Build, Well they switch it up, hockey fights, i dont know what im tagging, lel, lots of fun stuff, well mostly, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTinfoilDuck/pseuds/LittleTinfoilDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger a famous hockey player at 23. Playing for the Shiganshina Titans and a heart throb among the hockey community.</p><p>Levi Ackerman a paramedic at 28. Losing his job only to become the Shiganshina Titans team paramedic.<br/>---------------------------------------------------<br/>Or the AU where Eren gets in alot of hockey fights and Levi is there to fix his boo boos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littletinfoilduck)
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anime4the_win/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the introduction of an AU I've wanted to create for a while now. So if you enjoy it please leave a kudos or even a comment and I will be more then happy to continue!!! I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> I also realized I accidentally posted this like 5 times but I think I fixed it haha anyways continue on :')

"He shoots, he scores! You know Mike, you'd think with all the time he spends in the box he wouldn't be such a skilled scorer." 

"You are absolutley right Erwin. But look at him, not even 20 seconds back on the ice and he's already put his team back in the lead." 

Eren Jaeger 23 years old and already one of the greatest hockey players to date. Alot of people were shocked when the rookie was first drafted by the Shiganshina Titans. 

Eren wasn't a well known player. Being picked and placed into the highest ranking hockey league had everyone keeping an eye on the boy.

"I believe that brings him to 10 goals already and it's only the beginning of the season." 

"This is going to be a big year for Jaeger without a doubt."

 

Eren smiled wide as he raced from the penalty box and towards the net, puck already in his grasp. He felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he dodged the on coming players. Pulling his stick back he swung it back down hitting the puck. It soared across the ice and towards the net.

The buzzer went off and the fans screamed with joy. Eren fist pumped the air with his hockey stick still in hand. The other players on the team skated towards him patting his back and screaming happy words of encouragement. 

This is what he lived for. The way his heart raced and the blood pumped through his veins each time he got close to the net. Not to mention the high he felt when getting into a brawl with the other team mates.

Eren was happy and the Shiganshina Titans were his family. Of course he knew somewhere in the crowd Armin and Mikasa were cheering him on and he knew life couldn't get any better.

"Nice goal Jaeger. Keep it up this season, this is your year." He's heard it so many times. From reporters, fans, friends, and coaches. 

Sitting down on the bench Eren took a long drink of water, feeling the sweat on his face and back, and well everywhere else his equipment sat.

There were only 2 more minutes on the clock and the score was 4-2 for his team. 

He was on the ice one last time before the end buzzer sounded and his team mates jumped the boards skating to each other, cheering on their victory.

Once again the Titans won. They were sure to have many rivalries this year and Eren didn't have a problem with that at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't fucking believe this." 

"I know it's bullshit but, Levi they did offer you another job."

"Ya halfway across the god damn country. Farlan I don't care what they offered me because I'm not moving that far just for a stupid job. You're lucky they moved you the next town over." 

Levi worked as a paramedic. 28 years old and as of yesterday jobless. The station in Shiganshina decided to move a town over and build on to the existing one there in Sina. Only a few workers could transfer there and the rest were scattered else where.

Farlan was lucky and got to stay close by. Levi on the other hand was only offered a job a good 48 hours away. There was absolutley no way he was moving that far.

"This is probably the stupidest shit a towns ever done. I swear to God." Levi paced back and forth practically burning the floor beneath him.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out Levi. You usually do. I'll even talk to Isabel see if she can find you something."

Farlan was Levi's closest friend. They worked at the same station for years and Levi loved it. He was good at what he did. Quick on his feet, strong, and didn't hesitate when someone was in need. 

Isabel was Farlan's wife and she worked as a nurse in Sina. So that compelled Levi to think that Farlan's position was claimed pretty easily.

"Ya...shit. Thanks anyway Farlan. I better head out I'm supposed to meet up with my cousin in a couple hours." 

Levi left the station saying his final goodbyes. He was sad to leave and only hoped he'd find something worth while in the future.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Shiganshina Titans were changing now that the game was over. Eren, Jean, Connie and Marco planned on going out to celebrate like they usually did after a win. Sometimes others from the team would join but the four boys stuck together no matter what.

"So Jean I'm getting free drinks tonight right?" 

"Guess so asshole. Can't believe I let you beat me by two minuets." Jean and Eren betted on who would be in the penalty box longest and Eren was proud to say he won.

"I don't think that's something to be happy about." Connie chimed in removing his elbow pads.

"Hey I saved your ass from that big fucker." Eren laughed and whipped his sock in Connie's direction who failed to dodge it, getting it right in the head.

"Ya but coach probably wouldn't be too happy about all the penalties if we lost." Marco stood up, hockey bag zipped and waiting for the rest of the boys to finish changing.

"Ya well we didn't. We won so I'm not worried." Fully changed Eren ran a hand through his long hair, now styled into the most stereotypical hockey player do. His hair flowed back and stayed that way curling up a bit on the ends from wearing a helmet and baseball cap all day.

"Well I'm ready to go." Jean threw on his shoes and the boys were headed towards the door.

Before they could make it out the coach barreled in stopping them in their tracks.

"Hold up Eren. You got some reporters that wanna chat with you. Eren groaned, form slouching. Don't get him wrong. He loved the attention, but sometimes he could do without all the annoying and pestering journalists and reporters. He just wished he could have one day where he could get out of the arena without being asked a million questions.

"Ughh coach do I have to." He looked to his friends for help but they just shrugged.

"Yes, we need someone to speak for the team and you're the perfect candidate. It won't be long. Now hurry before they get impatient." Coach Pixis made movements with his hands to get Eren to rush out the door. Before the change room door closed on him he shouted to his friends.

"I'll meet you at the usual pub. Sorry guys see you soon!" His friends were used to this kind of thing. They waved it off and somewhat felt bad for Eren. Yet at the same time they were a bit jealous, which only made them work harder to better themselves.

Some of the older members on the team would show their jealousy every now and then picking on Eren. It wasn't fair that he got so many perks at such a young age. Yet Eren was always quick to dish back what was served to him. 

Eren could still hear the commotion of fans in the arena as he made his way down the hall to where a couple reporters stood. He sighed as he finally made it to his destination putting on a big smile for the camera.

"Eren! So glad you could make the time to talk." Eren nodded stretching his arms and readjusting his sweatshirt.

"So that was quite a game. How do you think the Titans are going to do this season?" Of course Eren knew the answer to this.

"We're gonna make it right to the end. Take home the cup this season. There were alot of rookies on the team last year, including me. So I guess we weren't so high in the ranks. We practiced long and hard this year and we are ready to win it all." The reporter smiled moving the microphone she was holding back to her mouth.

"That sounds like a solid plan." The reporter smiled and Eren chuckled.

"So along with the already high goal count this early in the season, you've seemed to rack up a pretty high number of penalties." Eren grinned and laughed at that.

"Well...yes. I mean I like to watch out for my fellow team mates. It's not that I do it just for excitement. Sometimes a team needs a goon on their side and I have no problem playing that role." He may have lied a little. It was mostly for the excitement. Although sometimes he did get pretty angry when one of his team mates were constantly being antagonized, so he was perfectly okay with getting others off their back. Whether that ment a brawl or a simple shove into the boards.

"You seem to have alot of fans this year. Do you feel more pressure as a player because of that?" 

"Of course not. If anything the more fans the better. I love doing my best on the ice and making the fans happy." The reporter smiled and after a few more questions she finished and Eren was free.

He made his way back to the change room to grab his equipment bag tired and more then ready for a drink. 

Along the hallway were a line of windows and he could see people walking around and leaving the arena. With a last glance through the window he could see a group of girls run over and wave to him looking absolutely star struck and giddy. He winked at them and waved back and they practically melted. 

He didn't care much for the women fawning over him but he gave them what they wanted. 

Finally bag in hand he made way through the back entrance of the arena. Placing his equipment on the bus and heading to his own car. Normally he wouldn't have it but they were in their home town so he was more then happy to drive himself around.

It was nearing the end of September so it was still a bit warm out as Eren blasted the air conditioner and turned up the radio. Buckling himself in he left the parking lot heading to the pub. Finally able to enjoy the sweet taste of alcohol with his friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi sat at the local pub awaiting his cousin Mikasa. They usually got together once a week for a couple drinks and to catch up with one another.

He sat at the bar tapping his fingers sipping away at the beer he had ordered. She usually wasn't late but then again he did leave a little earlier then usual. 

Levi was pretty cut off from the rest of his family. It was an honest to God long story. But to this day, no matter the reason behind losing all contact with his parents, aunts and uncles, Mikasa was one person who still stuck around.

The pub was a pretty popular place so when a group of people walked in Levi wasn't too surprised. What did surprise him was to see Mikasa talking to the group of people before making her way over.

"Sorry Levi. I was out watching Eren's game. They finished a bit later then usual." Levi nodded his head before cluing in.

"Right, your hockey player friend." Mikasa nodded and ordered herself a drink. 

Levi glanced over to the group. A tall brunette with long hair wisping out in curls from his hat had an arm around a short blonde boy with a bowl cut. They were laughing at something a horse faced man was saying. Along with them was another boy with a closely shaven head and someone with a face full of freckles. 

Now that Mikasa had her drink she turned to Levi focusing on him.

"So how have things been? I heard about the station closing. At least they moved everyone to the new one." Levi wanted to keel over at her words. Haha so much for leaving that choice of conversation at the back of his mind.

"Actually...not everyone was moved there. Unfortunately only half of us were and I was unlucky enough to not be one of those people. So you can call me jobless." Levi chugged back the rest of his beer waving the bartender over for another.

"What! That sucks, they seriously can't do that can they? They have to do something for you." 

"Well they said I could transfer to another area but it's 48 hours away...and I'm not moving so I'm shit out of luck." Mikasa leaned her elbow on the counter, head in hand as she was deep in thought. That's when a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head.

"You still want to work as a paramedic right?" Levi sighed and nodded confused as to where this was going.

"EREN!" Mikasa called her friend from across the bar. He looked up from where he was sitting across the room with a questioning look. Mikasa raised her hand motioning for him to come over.

"What are you doing?" The boy sauntered over as Levi questioned Mikasa only for her to wave him off.

"What's up Mika? Oh hey this must be your cousin. Levi right?" Nodding Mikasa continued to ignore Levi and focus on Eren.

"Eren, Hanji still needs a partner to help the team right?" Eren nodded arms crossed over his chest. 

"Ya the last time I heard. Why?" Mikasa placed a hand on Levi's head cracking a smile.

"Well you see my cousin here is out of a job and his profession just so happens to be paramedic." Eren smiled and quickly pulled out his phone dialing a number.

"Wait, who's Hanji and what's going on." Levi was pretty lost and pushed Mikasa's hand off my head attempting to fix my hair.

"Hey, coach. We still looking for another partner for Hanji right?" Eren was quiet for a moment as he listened replying with a few yes'.

"Well I found someone. You know my friend Mikasa? Ya well it's her cousin." Silence again as Eren smiled big before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Well Levi welcome to the team." Eren held out his hand but Levi was weary to shake it.

"Hold on. What exactly am I doing?" 

"You're our new team paramedic. We've been looking for a while now and Hanji needs the help." He shoved his hand back down as Levi decided not to touch it.

Levi glared in Eren's direction making him feel a bit uneasy. Eren turned so his back was directly to Levi and he talked to Mikasa as if he wasn't even there. Well that was rude.

"Drive him by the arena tomorrow at 4 for practice. He can meet the team then." 

"Aren't you going to ask if I even want the job?" Eren ignored Levi as an obviously star struck stranger approached him asking for a signature. Eren rolled his eyes looking like a complete jackass yet still signed a paper before walking away. Levi couldn't help but feel like the brat thought too highly of himself.

"So that's the famous Eren eh? Seems a little rude." Mikasa sipped at her beer frowning at Levi as he stared at Eren's back, who was once again sitting at the table with his friends.

"Be nice Levi. He got you a job and it will be fun I promise. Not only do you get to watch all the games but you're right next to the action." Mikasa along with Armin were at every single game. She loved watching her friend play and would give anything to be that close to the ice.

"Maybe I never wanted the job." Mikasa looked at him as if to say are you kidding me.

"Fine, I did need it. I guess you're picking me up tomorrow." Mikasa finally looked pleased at Levi's words.

He watched as Eren and his buddies fooled around, shouting, drinking and eating. Making the most commotion out of everyone in the bar. Levi leaned against the counter top as he listened to Mikasa ramble on about what to expect of the team and the happenings of the game she was at today. All Levi could really think about was what the hell has he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi officially meets the Shiganshina Titans for the first time. Eren is a hungover mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littletinfoilduck)  
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anime4the_win/)
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't help posting early. Like really early I told myself I'd wait a week so I could space out the chapters equally but well ya...I will probably post once or twice a week :) 
> 
> Anywho I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and you should totes go check out my Instagram and tumblr because ya and ya. :')

Levi wasn't sure what to wear as he walked around his apartment in only a towel, searching for his paramedic certification. He never thought he'd need it again but clearly he was wrong.

Finding what he was looking for he tucked it in his folder with his other information and made his way to his bedroom.

He was somewhat excited for the job, as it would be a change of pace. Yet he was dreading having to meet new people. That feeling was mostly because of the way the all famous Eren acted the night before. He just hoped not everyone was the same.

He decided to dress formal casual with a black button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. As he gave himself a quick once over a knock sounded throughout his apartment.

He quickly gathered his folder and wallet and threw on his shoes and a light coat as he answered the door.

"Ready to go?" Mikasa stood at the door fingers moving over her phone quickly, obviously sending out a text.

"Yup...feel free to end my life anytime soon." Levi dead panned as he locked his apartment door and followed Mikasa down to her car.

 

"Stop pouting. I think you'll really enjoy working for the Titans." Mikasa took a hand off the wheel to turn down the music so Levi could hear her.

"Sure. Because who doesn't like working for people who are so full of themselves their heads are practically up their asses." Levi crossed his arms over his chest, staring out his window.

"Trust me these people are not like that. Warning though...your new partner is a little eccentric." 

"Perfect you know how I love eccentric. I can't believe you sucked me into this shit." Mikasa gave Levi a look of apology although she was pretty happy that Levi had decided to take the job. It was nice to see him get out of his shell a bit. 

The rest of the car ride was silent as the cousins continued their way to Shiganshina arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren sighed as he laid his forehead on his steering wheel. He closed his eyes as a wave of nausea came over him. He had one too many beers last night and he was defiantly regretting it today. 

His other friends hadn't drank as much and the only reason he did was because he was getting his drinks free from Jean. He was pretty sure the horse only continued feeding him booze all night for this exact reason. 

He took a deep breath waiting for the nausea to pass before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of his car. He was already at the arena because if he wasn't at practice coach would have his ass for skipping out due to a hangover.

He sluggishly made his way over to the team bus where his equipment was. Baseball cap pulled low on his face to shield as much of the sun from his eyes as possible.

He gathered his bag and headed into the arena through the back wanting to collapse and just sleep wherever he fell.

"Jaegerrrr how ya feeling bud?" Eren was quick to stick up his middle finger in the direction of the voice. He heard laughing as he looked up to see Connie and Jean already dressed and ready to step onto the ice.

Ignoring the shit heads he called friends he got into the change room taking his time to put on his equipment.

One of his team mates chuckled as Eren finished changing and sat there, head hung so low it was practically between his legs.

"Celebrate a bit too much last night?" The older member walked by and Eren lifted his head to glare in his direction.

"You just wish you could still have fun old man." Eren was in a pissy mood so he didn't care when his team mate looked offended and walked out of the change room.

Eventually he had to get up and get on the ice so with as much will power as he could muster up he exited the room as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa and Levi got to the arena and upon arrival an excited ball of energy greeted them. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had large glasses adorning her face.

"You must be Levi! I'm so excited I'm gonna finally have a partner, Pixis has been looking for a while and thank God he finally found someone. These boys are constantly getting into scuffles and it's hard to keep up with them ya know? Anyways I will take you to the rest of the team. Pixis will need your social security number, certification and all that fun information. Oh Pixis is the coach by the way, if you didn't know and I'm Hanji." 

Levi had to take a deep breath for the woman, she spoke so fast she couldn't take one for herself. He glanced at Mikasa who gave a shrug and waved Levi off as he followed Hanji through the arena.

The Shiganshina Titans stood scattered around talking to one another fully suited up. Levi felt like a midget as he followed Hanji towards the group. Especially because with their skates on they were taller than usual, towering over his short stature.

"Hey!" Hanji shouted gaining the attention of all the players.

"This is Levi, he is gonna be the new team fixer upper! Get to know him, knowing you guys he's gonna be needed a lot so be nice." Hanji left with a wink as the players surrounded Levi and an older man who wasn't on skates made his way through the crowd of giants.

"Ah it's nice to meet you. Names Dot Pixis. For now you can just hang around and see what we do, get to know everyone and then I can get your information later. Sound good?" Levi nodded as he shook the man's hand who then walked away to the benches next to the ice.

The players introduced themselves one at a time and it wasn't until everyone had spoken that he noticed they were missing a person. 

The members that already introduced themselves got on the ice except for a select few.

"Think Eren's gonna hide in the change room all day?" The players chuckled as Levi walked over to the benches. He looked up as one of the men caught his attention. His name was Jake? If he remembered correctly.

"Eren is still in the change room. If I were you I'd stay away from him today. He's hungover and he's usually in a bitchy mood the entire time." Levi scoffed. Of course the brat was hungover. Clearly the boy didn't care about priorities.

The players he was talking to eventually joined the rest of the team on the ice and Levi decided to just sit there and watch.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure slowly trudging themselves to the bench, hockey stick dragging behind them.

Eventually he noticed it was Eren as the boy entered the area where Levi stood placing his helmet on his head.

"Your not looking too good." Eren whipped his head towards Levi muttering a 'fuck off' before getting onto the ice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren felt dead as he let himself glide across the ice no effort at all behind it. He skated around the perimeter as everyone else did, he was just less enthusiastic. 

After about 5 minutes Pixis yelled for the boys to gather up as he held a clip board demonstrating the drill they had to perform. 

Groaning Eren fell in line behind his team mates as they practiced passing back and forth, before coming to the net where they had to attempt to score.

When it came to Eren's turn he was slow and didn't try at all. Jean was his partner and sighed as he basically performed the drill on his own.

Back at the end of the line Eren grabbed the straps of his helmet pulling it off his head and leaning against the cold glass of the arena.

"Eren! Come here!" Coach yelled from the side lines and Eren slowly skated towards him, Levi standing at his side.

"What in God's name are you doing out there. If you're not gonna try you can change and go home." Eren cringed and stared at his coach. He didn't want to go home. He hated missing practises because he loved to play. He didn't want to be sent out of the arena because of his stupid decision to drink last night. He believed he needed all the practise he could get so he could become better and avoid anyone surpassing him.

"Sorry coach. I'll actually try." Levi just stared as the two conversed. The brat was pale and looked like he was about to throw up any minuet. He was about to ask if it was a good idea for him to continue to play, but before he could Eren skated back into line.

Levi carefully watched as Eren's efforts picked up. He was skating faster, catching passes and scoring goals. It seemed as though the boy could easily skate circles around the other players.

What Levi didn't know was that the way Eren was playing now could have been better. He was shocked as the boy continued to gain enthusiasm through time. Perhaps if he didn't seem so self centered Levi may actually enjoy getting to know the brat.

 

Although it seemed like Eren was fine, he most defiantly was not. He was ready to collapse and as a wave of nausea hit him he ignored the pass he was receiving to quickly skate off the ice.

Levi noticed the way Eren covered his mouth and the urgency behind the boys face, as he moved as quick as he could to the trash can on the other side of the boards.

He could hear laughter coming from his team mates on the ice and he had to admit he was a little embarrassed that he had to rush away so quickly to vomit.

"Maybe take it easy the night before playing?" Levi strode over to where Eren was spilling his guts smirking at the young man. 

Finally able to look up from the garbage he glared at Levi. "Maybe you should mind your own business." 

"Tch, I'm just trying to make conversation. Plus I don't want to have to take care of a hungover idiot because he decided to drink rather then keep his head on straight." Levi was leaning against the arena window picking at his fingers, seeing the team slowly moving closer attempting to eaves drop.

"Go screw yourself. I don't need you to take care of me. Now piss off." Eren's head hung over the can as he felt like he needed to empty more of the contents of his stomach.

"Someone is a little grumpy today. You must not care about hockey that much if you're willing to miss out on practice for a couple drinks." Levi clearly hit a button with his words as Eren stood up straight and stared deeply at Levi, with the look of murder behind his eyes.

"Fuck you midget." With that Eren stormed off in the direction of the change room. Levi almost had half a mind to go after him and tell him off for calling him midget but he decided against it. 

Sighing he returned to the bench he had occupied before, players skating in his direction.

"We warned you." The one who spoke to Levi earlier leaned over the boards.

"He usually isn't like this. I kinda feel bad for feeding him the alcohol." Jean stood next to the other man awkwardly scratching his head.

"Well then Jean you can go see if Jaeger cooled down. And give him these." Pixis came out of no where handing a couple advil to Jean's gloveless hand. Although Pixis would punish Eren later for coming to practice hungover he did care for his team's well being.

Levi watched as the Titans eventually scattered back onto the ice. Jaeger still seemed like an ass to him but maybe he felt just a little bad for egging him on.

"One thing you should know." Levi was startled to see Jean still standing there.

"Although we pick on each other and fight occasionally we treat each other like family. So don't get the wrong idea with Eren and well the rest of us." Jean removed his helmet as he began to walk off shouting a 'welcome to the team' before he was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren laid still on the change room bench, jersey thrown off but equipment still fully on. He had an arm thrown across his face and the lights turned off as he tried to will away his head ache. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Mikasa's cousin. Not in a good way either. Who did he think he was coming to the place Eren loved and acting like an ass to him in front of HIS team.

He opened his eyes as he heard the door open and close to see Jean walk into the room.

"What..." Eren sighed and turned to face the wall, back facing Jean.

"Here. Pixis gave me this to give to you." Jean held out his hand and Eren turned his head to see two advil sitting in his palm.

He groaned but reluctantly sat up snatching away the pills and popping them into his mouth, washing them down with his water.

"The new guys a prick." Eren couldn't help himself. He really didn't like him but maybe he was too quick to judge.

"Ya well you were being an ass. Eventually you're gonna have to get over it. Especially because you get in the most fights out of everyone. Hanji won't always be the one to help you out." Eren began peeling off his equipment. He knew Jean was right but he hated when people disregarded his love for the sport. When Levi had said that Eren didn't care for it, it grinded his gears.

Eren loved his parents but for the longest time, before he made it onto the Titans they shut him down so many times. They told him he'd get no where with his dream. That made him try harder then ever and now he was up there with other great players. His parents did apologize and he forgave them. But he didn't like being shot down after working so hard to get to where he was.

"Pixis will probably want to talk with you later. I'm heading back out take it easy." Eren groaned in response as Jean left him to finish changing.

As soon as Jean left only minuets later did someone else walk in. Eren laid there with his hat covering his face as the lights were turned on.

"Fuck oooff." He instantly regretted his choice of words as he heard his coach clear his throat and string out the words 'excuse me?' 

Eren shot up holding his head, looking at an unsatisfied coach.

"Shit. Sorry coach...I didn't know it was you." Pixis' mustache twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So if it wasn't me this is how you'd treat your team mates?" Eren groaned and leaned back against the wall. 

"No. Shit sorry." He basically was at a loss for words. This has happened a few times before. The whole coming to practice hungover. He hadn't really gotten any shit from doing this kind of thing so he assumed today he might actually get in trouble.

Pixis walked over to Eren taking a seat beside him leaning over, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You know Eren, I can understand you're young, you want to have fun, and hell your team mates don't really mind your attitude because they know you. They know you really are a good kid but we have a new member to add to our big family." Eren sighed squeezing his eyes shut.

"Right...Levi. You know he started it. Why don't you talk to him?" Pixis raised his eyebrows at Eren's statement.

"Eren, you're 23 I don't care who started what. You are both old enough to get along. He's new so you need to be a little more nice. He doesn't know what you are really like. So all I ask is you try to get along." Eren breathed out a huff of air removing his hat to run his hand through his hair.

"Fine. Sorry about today. I promise it won't happen again." Pixis nodded and stood up.

"It better not Jaeger. I almost had the mind to ban you from the next game." Eren's eyes widened at that and he quickly stood in front of Pixis.

"Please don't. I really will behave and I promise I'll never do this again." His words flew out of his mouth quickly and Pixis chuckled.

"Don't worry boy. You're one of our best players, no way I could do that. Just remember that next time you let this happen I won't be so kind." Eren relaxed sitting back on the bench with a small smile.

"Thanks coach." 

"Ya ya, well I better go finish up practice." Eren nodded and Pixis left but not before turning the lights back off.

Eren wasn't one who said sorry easily. Normally he said what he said and that was that. He knew if Mikasa heard about his and Levi's interaction she'd kill him. 

He decided to wait till practice was over and Levi was left alone. The last thing he wanted was for his team mates to hear him apologize. It seemed stupid and childish but then again Eren was. Well at least he thought so. 

Slowly team mates trickled into the room glancing in his direction. None of them touched the lights as they all got changed in the dark for Eren's sake. Because although they bickered they all still cared for each other.

Before Eren could get up to begin his search for Levi, Flynn the assistant captain of the team walked into the room and over to Eren.

"Hey, Levi is looking for you. He was walking that way when I saw him last." Flynn pointed to his left and Eren thanked him as he got up to look for the older man.

 

He'd walked practically the entire perimeter of the building, Levi no where in sight. He was ready to give up on his endeavors when he saw the short man standing by the front doors looking out the window.

Eren stared at him. At how his pants fit him perfectly hugging his hips and defining his ass. You could tell he had muscles by the way his thin jacket stretched over his arms and shoulders.

Eren shook his head feeling dirty for thinking about a man in such a way. He defiantly wasn't in to men or at least he thought.

Clearing his mind he made his way over to Levi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi had felt bad when Eren hadn't come back to watch the rest of practice. It was mostly the brats fault. It wasn't Levi who had given him a hangover, but Levi's mouth did tend to get him into sorts of trouble.

As soon as the practice ended he went to look for the boy. Passing the man who he remembered to be Flynn, Levi asked him that if he saw Eren in the change room to tell him he was looking for him. 

He figured he would most likely be there but Levi didn't feel like barging in. He wanted to apologize but that wasn't really his thing.

It wasn't that he was rude and inconsiderate of people's feelings. He just felt shameful when he had to apologize to someone. If he had to say sorry in front of so many people he may or may not feel a bit embarrassed. 

Walking around a bit longer he gave up after receiving a text from Mikasa. She left the arena after walking Levi in and had just texted him saying she was on her way to pick him up.

Walking to the front door he stood there watching out the window for Mikasa's car. 

He could hear shuffling from behind him and turned around to see Eren coming his way. Guess he was looking for Levi too.

"Uh...umm. Well I just-" Eren cut himself off not sure where to exactly start. Levi decided to take the lead as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets having to look up at the taller boy.

"Listen Eren I'm sorry for earlier." Levi became entranced as the boys eyes lit up. He got lost in the swirl of the blue and green storm going on in his eyes.

"Damn, guess you beat me to it. Uh I'm sorry too." Levi snapped out of it as Eren spoke scratching the back of his head shrugging at his own words.

"I'm not normally like that. Well I mean I am but I really don't mean the things I say. I kinda have a short temper and I just feel like shit today. So sorry for taking it out on you." Levi smirked noticing it was just as hard for the brunette to apologize as it was for him.

"It's fine. I can be some what of a sarcastic asshole from time to time too." Eren smiled and held out his hand to the small paramedic.

"Well I guess we should start over. I'm Eren." He kept his hand out in front of him smiling wide as Levi took it and shook it in his own.

"Levi. Nice to meet you Jaeger." Both men shoved their hands back in their pockets becoming silent.

Thankfully Mikasa arrived just in time before the silence grew to awkward.

"Well guess I'll see you game day brat." Eren glared at Levi although playfully.

"It's Eren not brat. See you then Levi." Walking out the door and getting into Mikasa's car she didn't hesitate to ask Levi about his first day.

"Let's just say it was long, tiring, and I can't wait to go home." Mikasa couldn't help but laugh at her cousin, driving the short distance back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi keep getting stuck with being close to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littletinfoilduck)  
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anime4the_win/)
> 
> I really wanted to post this chapter but I'm like half asleep as I do it. So if there is any mistakes I made etc. Etc. Please let me know!!! Other then that enjoy!!

Eren groaned as he was woken up by the sound of an annoying and persistent knocking on his apartment door. He thought about ignoring it and going back to sleep, only that failed as the knocking picked up in both loudness and speed.

It wasn't like he was up late last night or anything like that, he just really preferred to be asleep at...looking at the clock and seeing as it just turned 6 o'clock Eren grimaced. He really would rather be sleeping.

Attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes he made his way to the door.

"Ya ya I'm coming, I'm coming." The knocking stopped and as quickly as Eren opened the door he closed it.

He heard a sad voice come from the other side and Eren chuckled as he opened his door once again.

A small blonde stood in the hallway duffle bag practically touching the floor as he struggled to hold it up.

"Don't be so mean. Now let me in before I pass out. This thing is like 1000 pounds." Eren stepped to the side yawning and closing the door behind his friend and locking it.

"Why are you here so damn early. I swear Armin it better be important because I need my beauty sleep." Armin dropped his bag on the floor and plopped himself down on Eren's couch letting out an exhausted huff of air.

"Do you actually not remember? Eren my friend... Are you seriously that forgetful. You know maybe I should just leave and you can figure it out when Pixis comes to kill you." Eren raised a brow and took a seat beside Armin, arms half stretched over the back of the couch before he quickly sat up straight, eyes wide.

"Wow. Shit. Shit shit fuck." Eren stood up quickly now fully awake and ran towards his room.

"Is it really already the 4th!?" He shouted from his room throwing clothing into a bag along with his necessities.

A string of curse words left his mouth as Armin walked into Eren's room a look of disappointment on his face.

The Titans had two away games in Maria. They were staying for a week but the bus was leaving early this morning so they could reach the city before tomorrow.

"I seriously worry about you sometimes. How could you forget about your own games?" Armin leaned on the door frame watching Eren run around packing as much as he could.

"I honestly have no idea. Thank God you come to all of our games you beautiful sweet coconut." Armin sighed. Eren was lucky Armin loved to watch his best friend play and came to every game anyway since he helped Pixis with stratagies. 

"Time is a ticking you dork. Bus leaves in 30 minutes." Eren whipped a shirt at Armin's face at that statement and then quickly retrieved it to shove into his bag. 

Once he finished packing he changed and rushed out of his apartment grabbing Armin's duffle bag for him since he was practically dragging it through the halls of the apartment building, and they headed to the arena where the team bus waited.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi felt the urge to wipe down his bus seat thoroughly at least five times. He was somewhat nervous to be heading to a different city. 

It had been almost two weeks since he met the Shiganshina Titans for the first time and he went to all their practices within those weeks. It gave him enough time to get to know the players pretty well and they all seemed to get along with him.

Levi honestly never would have thought they'd be so friendly and...well normal. Okay maybe he was being a little, actually a lot judgemental at first but he was glad he gave them a chance.

He sat near the front of the bus because he figured most of the players sat in the back and it would be the dirtiest. He was defiantly going to give this bus a thorough cleaning when he had the chance, even if it wasn't in his job description.

The bus was almost full as people continued to get on and Levi jumped as Hanji practically gave him a heart attack.

"Heyy Levi! You excited for your first game!! Have you ever been to Maria? It's really really really really nice! Ouuu I can't wait to get there!" Her hands were flying as she spoke and Levi had to dodge them a few times to avoid being hit.

"Leave the poor man alone you crazy woman." Levi looked down the aisle of the bus to see Pixis standing there with a clip board in his hand.

He could tell Pixis was counting heads almost as if they were going on a field trip as he would look up, then back down checking something before looking back up.

Pixis sighed and shoved the clip board in his carry on bag holding a hand to his forehead. He pulled out a cellphone muttering something Levi couldn't quite catch. He was quiet for a moment as he held the phone to his ear.

"Eren you are always the last one here. Are you even ready?" Levi clicked his tongue. Of course the brat would be holding everyone up.

"Well you better hurry up I swear we will leave without you." Something was said on the other end and Pixis hung up chuckling. He walked towards Levi taking the seats across the aisle from him turning his body to look his way.

"He's defiantly something else. That boy, I swear he'd lose his head if it weren't attached." Levi smirked attempting to get a little more comfortable in his seat.

"Well from the short time I've known him he seems like a brat. Why's he late?" Pixis laughed and perked up as he looked out the window.

"Ah I guess you can ask him yourself." Looking out the window Levi could see the tall brunette grabbing bags from a taxi and striding over to the bus with a small blonde on his tail.

He threw his things under the bus before quickly running up the steps and groaning as every seat was taken except for two. Beside Levi or beside Pixis.

He glanced at both men before shouting for Hanji to switch with him as she was currently seated beside Marco.

"Sorry kid snooze you lose." It wasn't like he had anything against Levi... Seriously he didn't, well not anymore. He would just rather sit closer to his friends. Levi seemed kind of like a stick in the mud. He breathed sarcasm and Eren had to admit he was a little nervous around the garden gnome. 

Pixis was out of the question because even if he had wanted to sit beside him Armin wouldn't let him. Usually Armin and coach would talk over multiple plays and strategies the whole way to their destination.

"Hey." Eren gave a short wave to Levi as he swung around to plop down in the seat next to him.

Levi gave a small wave back before coaches voice boomed over everyone else's on the large bus.

"Alrighty, listen up! We have a long bus ride ahead of us. So if you don't sleep on the way there I suggest you get some rest when we arrive. Our first game is tomorrow against the Maria Walls and then we have three days off, one of which will be a practice day. Our fourth day there will be a game against the Maria Royals. After that we have two days to ourselves before we head home. Any questions?" Everyone stayed quiet as Pixis gave a small nod before turning around and sitting back in his seat.

Eren breathed out a quick breath of air as he thought about how long and boring the ride was going to be ahead of him. Ya Armin was close to him but he was already chatting away with Pixis. 

He could try to make conversation with Levi but he had no clue what they'd talk about. Just when Eren was about to give up on the whole social thing and shove his ear buds in his ears Levi turned a bit to face him. 

"So kid why so late this morning?" Of course out of all the questions to ask he had to ask that one. Eren gave an unsure smile as he looked over to Levi.

"First I wasn't that late and second...well uh actually it doesn't matter because I'm here now." Eren quickly looked away hoping Levi would let it go. If he weren't sitting in a vehicle right now Eren would have gotten up and walked off before Levi could question him further. But no such luck as Levi poked the younger in the shoulder to regain his attention.

Eren attempted to ignore Levi and continued with shoving his ear buds in and choosing a song to play on his phone. He felt another poke and looked up to glare at Levi. 

Shifting in his seat Eren relaxed a bit as the poking had stopped and decided to close his eyes as he was still unbelievably tired.

"Stop ignoring me you brat." Eren's eyes sprung open as his ear bud was ripped out and Levi's words were heard over his music.

"Fine. If I tell you then you have to promise to leave me alone...unless you're not gonna make fun of me, which I doubt you won't." Levi crossed his arms and agreed with the brunette way too curious as to why he was embarrassed to share his story.

"I...may or may not have forgottenthatwewereleavingtoday." He spoke the last part in a fast mumble and it took Levi a second to understand what he had said.

Finally cluing into Eren's words he couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Eren's face turned red in embarrassment and he quickly looked down into his lap.

"Shutup you said you wouldn't laugh. It isn't even that funny." Levi waved his hand in the air as he attempted to will away the small chuckle leaving his lips.

"I never said I wouldn't laugh, I said I'd leave you alone or not make fun of you. Plus it is kind of funny, only a dunce like you would forget something like that." Eren slid down in his seat pulling the baseball hat he wore lower on his face and shoving his earphones back in.

"Okay well now you made fun of me so leave me alone. Midget." Levi instantly stopped laughing and seriously wanted to smack the hockey player upside the head, but then again he had called him a dunce. Deciding to pull out his own phone he leaned against the window to get comfortable and play around on it, trying to lessen the long ride ahead of them.

\----------------------------------------------------------Everyone on the bus was fairly quiet as Eren slowly opened his eyes. He stiffened as soon as he realized how he was sleeping... Actually as soon as he saw how Levi was sleeping. 

Ok maybe because how both of them were sleeping. He felt that if he moved Levi would wake up but then again that would be a good thing right?

Levi was still partially in his seat but his head was placed on Eren's lap. Eren was lying across the shorter man, arms sprawled over Levi's body almost as if he were a blanket.

Just slowly sit up and don't wake the devil. Eren thought because he honestly didn't care how Levi slept, as long as he didn't kill Eren for the way he crushed the small man.

He slowly attempted to sit up and a groan left Levi's lips causing Eren to pause his movements. 

"Looks like you seem to be in a predicament." Eren managed to turn his head to see his blonde friend smiling in Eren's direction. Eren rolled his eyes as once again he attempted to sit up.

"Mmnn keep moving and I will kill you." Eren almost let out a little squeak and sighed as he laid back down in the position he was in before. He felt Levi move his head attempting to make Eren's legs more comfortable and slowly Levi fell back into his deep sleep.

What did Eren do to deserve this? Were the Gods cursing him for something he's done before, because if they were he had no idea what.

Eventually due to the fact that he was unable to move he once again fell back asleep over Levi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Oi?...Hey brat?" Levi was currently trapped under a sleeping Eren who wouldn't, for the sake of humanity wake up.

"Eren!" He reached up to pull at the brunettes hair who only swatted his hand away.

"He's a heavy sleeper. Just pull his ear, it usually wakes him up." The blonde who was apparently named Armin hinted to Levi. Everyone was already getting off the bus and with a final attempt at pulling his ear Eren shot up an 'ow' leaving his lips.

"About time brat. I thought I was going to suffocate underneath your heavy ass." Eren rubbed at his eyes just realizing that they were in Maria and stood up to stretch.

"Well I wouldn't be squishing you if you hadn't threatened me for moving earlier." He made his way off the bus leaving a puzzled Levi standing there, before grabbing his things and meeting everyone inside the hotel.

Everyone looked dead from the long ride and Levi probably wasn't too far off. He walked closer to the group as Pixis handed out room keys. People were slowly walking away and Eren was getting impatient as he still had no key. 

"Hey Jean-" Jean quickly cut Eren off waving his key in the air with Marco on his tail.

"Sorry Jaeger you're too slow, I'm already rooming with Marco." Eren sighed and turned to Connie.

"Con-" 

"I got Armin." Eren continued to look around and eventually no one was left in the room, all headed for the elevators except for Levi.

"Well brat. Looks like we're sharing a room." Why. Out of all the people he could have roomed with it had to be Levi. It was like this whole trip was taboo. 

"Don't look at me like that. You want to room with me as much as I want to room with you. Although I'm not too sure what you have against me."

Eren's mouth was stuck open not sure what to say. He didn't really have anything against him he just thought he was boring and mean.

"What? I have nothing against you..." Levi continued standing there raising a brow at the hockey player.

"What?! Stop staring at me, I'm serious I'm just not used to rooming with people other than my friends. But I guess with an extra person means there's an even number of people now."

Levi seen the answer fit enough as he turned and headed toward the elevator leaving Eren standing there.

"If you don't want to be locked out all night I suggest you hurry your ass up." Eren snapped out of it and quickly ran to catch up to Levi as they headed to their room.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren and Levi made it up to their hotel room, Eren instantly claiming the bed by the window. He liked to keep the curtains open to watch the city below him and although he liked to sleep in, he enjoyed waking up to the sun shining over him.

Levi began changing for the night stripping off his shirt in the middle of the room. He paused as Eren hesitated to look away almost falling over as he collected his own clothing.

Levi paused and stared at the brunette watching him struggle to grab his things.

"Um I'm just gonna go take a shower." Levi continued to watch as the boy quickly ran past him and into the washroom.

Eren threw his clothes on the counter and stared at himself in the mirror slapping his face a few times. What in the hell is wrong with you Jaeger. Get your head on straight.

Why did looking at Levi make him so flustered? Why did he want to get lost in the image that was Levi. He didn't like feeling this way and figured a cool shower might help him clear his mind a bit. So he stripped of his clothing and hopped into the tub under the cool streams of water.

 

Finishing his shower he dried himself off changing into a loose top and checkered bottoms. His hair still dripped as he walked back into the room. 

"Tch. Brat you're gonna catch a cold." Eren stopped, looking over at Levi sitting on his bed phone in hand.

"Huh?" That made Levi throw his phone on the side and stand up walking to the washroom.

"Come here." Eren followed Levi back into the bathroom only this time wind hit him in the face.

"Turn around." As Eren spun around, back facing Levi he began to blow dry his hair. Eren cluing in to what Levi was doing...and he swears he wasn't dumb but latley around Levi it seemed that way...he turned back around to face the shorter male.

"Uh I can do that myself." Levi paused pushing at Eren's shoulder to turn back around.

"I'm almost done anyway brat so cooperate." Eren unsteadily spun back around unconsciously leaning into Levi's touch every time he lifted his hand to brush through Eren's hair.

Levi didn't know what got over him. He thought Eren hated his guts but the boy seemed to be flustered around him. His hand lingered too long in Eren's hair and he quickly turned off the hotel hair dryer and placed it back on the wall, removing his hand from his hair.

"There now go to sleep." Quickly Levi left the bathroom leaving a very confused Eren standing there. 

Giving himself one last look in the mirror he noticed a small blush on his cheeks and he wanted to smack it off his face. 

He didn't like the small bout of butterfly's he felt in his stomach as he got into his bed, blaming them on nerves for the game tomorrow.

Ya...that's why he felt so messed up today. Clearly he was just nervous for tomorrow's game. Reassuring himself that, that clearly was the correct answer to his current problems as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his first taste of his job and both Eren and Levi begin to feel something for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littletinfoilduck)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anime4the_win/)
> 
> There's some fluffiness :3 and well I said it was a slow build but honestly who knows how slow of a build its going to be lelelel  
> Also I shall track the tag scoringmorethangoals on the social medias so feel free to look for it or use it *_*  
> ENJOY!!

It's a heat of the moment thing. It's not as if Eren tries to start shit, it just happens. It wasn't his fault that Connie couldn't dodge the other teams player, and it wasn't his fault that he happened to be there when it happened.

Ya maybe his temper got him into some trouble but the other teams players could take half the blame.

Eren quickly skated to the man who had nailed Connie to the boards and gave him a secretive push out of sight from the ref. He was known for fighting and the mans eyes shone when he saw who was egging him on. 

He waited and knew it was coming as gloves were thrown down and the man swung around hitting Eren square in the cheek. He would usually wait till he was hit first so his penalty time wouldn't be as long. Now that he could feel his face throb he was more then happy to throw his own gloves down just as fast.

Eren could hear the crowd cheering as he grabbed hold of the taller players jersey just above his right arm to restrain him from using it. He felt the adrenaline run through his veins as his fist connected with the man's jaw and his own grip on Eren slackened. 

Punches were thrown and helmets were off just before the referees skated over to break it up. Eren grinned as the crowd continued to cheer and the players skated to their penalty boxes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi practically jumped from his seat when the other teams player decked Eren straight in the face. He hadn't realized his mouth was hung open as he watched the two men fight until Hanji strode over placing a finger under his jaw to close it.

"You're not a hockey person are you?" Levi shook his head and then turned to Hanji yet still kept a watchful eye as the refs attempted to split the two up.

"This kind of thing is normal. The crazy kid actually enjoys all the fights he gets in. Anyways looks like you get to have some fun at your first game." Hanji smiled wide as she ushered Levi with a first aid kit into the penalty box with Eren.

Eren smiled wide as the short man man attempted to keep his balance as he made his way over the small patch of ice separating the two. Levi only glared down at the younger boy upon seeing him sitting there with the huge grin covering his entire face.

"So my job...is to fix you up after fighting like a dumbass?" Eren was still on a high from the fight as he nodded and kept a close eye on the game.

"Well at least look this way so I can make sure your face is fine. And your nose is bleeding." Eren brought a hand up to his face feeling the trickle of blood.

"Shit he got me good." Still not paying much attention to Levi he grabbed Eren's chin and tugged his face his way.

He grabbed some wipes from the first aid box and cleaned Eren's nose, still holding the hockey player's chin to check his face for any other damage that he could fix.

Levi noticed the way his eyes shone. A mix of blue and green swirling together to give the perfect imitation of the ocean. He hadn't realized he was staring into the boys eyes rather then checking him for injuries until Eren spoke up.

"Is everything alright?" Levi quickly shook his head and released the boys face.

"Well seems like there will just be some light bruising." Levi threw the wipe into the trash and placed the box under the bench they sat on.

"You seem like you don't give a shit. Doesn't it bother you at least a little?" Eren shook his head once again staring intently at the game in front of him.

"If my face didn't have some type of bruise I'd be surprised. Mikasa or Armin will probably give me shit but I can't help it."

"So you're just a hot tempered kid who wants to fight anything that gets in his way?" Levi continued to stare at Eren although he wasn't looking at him.

"No. No I don't just fight because I want to. I mean ya it gives me a rush but...there's some weak players on the team who get knocked around. I don't take that bullshit. No one hurts my family." Levi nodded although Eren probably didn't see it. He somewhat admired Eren for his statement. Although it was a little crazy it was kind of nice.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The game ended with the Titans winning 3-1. Eren scored two of the goals and the assistant captain Flynn scored the other.

The Titans were on a roll and so far have been unstoppable. As the team made their way into the change room Eren could see a group of reporters making their way around the arena. He really wasn't in the mood for an interview so he practically ran to the change room and was back in his clothes in record time. 

His team mates looked at him funny, curious as to why the boy was in a rush but Eren didn't have time to explain as he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

He looked back once to see Pixis opening the door and calling Eren's name thinking he was still there, which only made him pick up his speed.

He didn't know what was happening as his body collided with something solid and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, hockey bag falling to the side.

"Geez you'd think you'd buy me dinner first." Eren almost yelped as he noticed Levi was on the ground pinned underneath Eren. 

"Oh shit. You okay? Sorry." Eren continued staring at Levi still pinned to the floor who was growing irritated by the second.

"You gonna get off of me anytime soon? Orrr..." Eren's face turned a light shade of red as he mumbled out 'sorry' a million more times as he got up and held out a hand to help Levi up.

"Tch so filthy." Levi attempted to brush himself off as best as he could before he noticed Eren once again trying to make a break for it. 

Levi grabbed the back of Eren's coat before he could get away pulling him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi could see Eren quickly glance behind him before he grabbed Levi's sleeve, pulling him along through the arena.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Eren paused and held a finger up to his mouth to shush Levi as he pulled him to a side hallway where nobody stood.

Finally Eren could breath a breath of relief as he leaned against the wall.

"Ok soo you dragged me all the way here for what?" Levi raised a brow as he looked at the brunette.

"Well you didn't seem like you'd let me leave until you got an answer and I was kind of in a rush." Levi leaned against the wall beside Eren who now dropped his bag onto the floor.

"Ya I got that much. But why?" Eren looked down the hall as he heard a noise and sighed as it wasn't anyone he was hiding from.

"I'm always being interviewed after games. That might sound cool and I might sound like an ass for not wanting to do it but it's just too much." Levi stared at Eren waiting for more and as Levi's mouth stayed shut Eren sighed again and continued.

"It's just...I don't know I run out of things to say. I feel like they always ask the same questions and I feel stupid because I can't think fast enough to give them a different answer." Eren pulled the hat he constantly wore down to hide his face embarrassed by his explanation.

"So if the questions are always the same why don't you think of what to say before hand?" Levi said it so casually like it was the easiest thing in the world. Eren took off his hat running a hand through his hair before placing it back on his head.

"It's not that easy okay? I mean the attention can be nice sometimes. Just maybe not all the time." Eren jumped as he heard his name being called from the area he just escaped from.

"I'd say I understood but I've never been a hockey star. Still I feel inclined to help you. Consider yourself lucky." Levi instantly spun around and headed back out to where they just were and heard Pixis' voice boom.

"Levi! Have you seen Eren?" Eren listened closer as he heard Levi's voice.

"I haven't. I've been wandering around here since the game ended and the only one from the team I've seen is you and Hanji." Eren held his breath waiting for Pixis' reply.

"That boy, I swear he must have run off knowing he'd be asked for another interview. It's his own fault for doing so well this year." Eren rolled his eyes at that statement yet internally jumped in excitement.

"Well guess I can't help it. I'll see you later Levi." Eren practically gave Levi a heart attack as he picked him up and spun him around as soon as he turned the corner.

"What the hell! Let me down you shitty brat!" Eren laughed and put Levi down as he glared up at Eren.

"Maybe I should go tell Pixis I found you." Eren stopped his laughter and picked up his bag.

"Sorry, sorry. Uh thanks for the help. I owe you one." Levi huffed as Eren winked at him and walked back out into the main part of the arena ready to head back to the hotel.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Levi woke up still tired as hell at 8am. He glared at the bed next to his at the sprawled out brunette tangled in the blankets.

He wanted to smile and for some reason staring at Eren made Levi's stomach feel funny but at the same time he wanted to throw the lamp on the night stand at Eren's head. Funny how emotions work like that.

Levi probably had a total of 4 hours of sleep and could do for more. The brat was asleep by the time Levi and everyone else got back to the hotel. Eren had taken a taxi instead of waiting for everyone to take the bus back.

Levi thought he would be able to score some valuable quiet time last night. Maybe read a book or just watch TV with the volume turned low. Even fall asleep peacefully himself...but nope. Apparently the universe had different plans for him.

As soon as Levi got into bed last night that damned God forsaken brat started snoring. He would eventually stop and Levi would almost be able to fall into a deep enough sleep until he started again, waking Levi back up from his slumber.

This morning was no different as the snores left Eren. That's it. He's slept damn enough and Levi was sick of the obnoxious noise.

"Eren!...Eren!" The boy did nothing except flip over in the tangled sheets and snore even louder.

Levi wanted to rip out his own hair but instead grabbed one of his pillows throwing it at Eren's head in hopes of waking him. Levi almost laughed. Almost. As Eren grabbed the pillow hugging it and continuing to make noise.

Standing up Levi grabbed another pillow from his bed and hit the kid over the head...at least three times before he sprung up in bed looking about ready to murder.

"What. The fuck. Do you want." Eren was clutching the pillow Levi was holding to keep him from hitting him again.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." Levi couldn't help but smirk as he finally got the snoring to stop only to fill the room with a different kind of annoying. 

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so grumpy if you hadn't decided to wake me up by hitting me in the head." Levi glared back at Eren reaching back over to his bed grabbing another pillow in his free hand.

"Oh. You mean like this?" He swung the pillow hitting Eren straight in the face to find an evil look on the boys face as the pillow fell.

"That's it." Eren tugged the pillow he had a hold on from Levi's hand and before Levi could dodge the incoming attack he received a face full of fluff and stumbled back a few steps sitting on his bed.

Eren stood up on the edge of his own bed holding the pillow above his head. Arms raised about to swing them down to hit Levi, he lost his balance and began falling forward.

Eren fell to the floor yet the fall was softer then he anticipated. Once again Levi was pinned under Eren who attempted to stop the brat from falling, only to be lying on the filthy floor beneath him.

"You know. With this keep happening... I'd think you wanted more from me then to just work for your team." Eren quickly scrambled to get up off the floor once again helping Levi, red spreading throughout his face. 

"Sorry. Again." Eren scratched the back of his head as Levi brushed himself off and yawned loudly.

"Whatever...but did you know you snore when you sleep?" Eren's eyes widened and a frown accompanied his features.

"Heh ya...that's why I usually wait to fall asleep after whoever I'm rooming with. I didn't keep you up did I?" Levi sarcastically spoke as he fell back to lie on his bed.

"What? Nooo I slept a solid 4 hours? Anymore sleep then that would be too much." He closed his eyes a slight smile creeping onto his lips.

"Damn sorry. Well I can get out of your hair for a bit if you want to sleep a little more." Eren sat on his own bed staring at Levi sprawled over his covers we stared at the ceiling.

"Mmn no. It's okay, I kind of wanted to check out the city. I've never been to Maria before. Actually now that I think about it I've never been out of Shiganshina." 

"What!? You can't be serious? Are you serious?" Eren watched as Levi sat up to face the brunette and nod.

"I'm serious. Which is why I want to use all the time I have to check the city out." Eren quickly stood and began searching his bag throwing clothing all over the floor. He pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants quickly changing into them.

Levi stared confusedly at Eren, surprised but not really, at the abs and defined muscles that adorned Eren's upper body.

"Get dressed." Eren began changing into his sweats, throwing his pajama bottoms into the pile of clothes.

"What? Why?" Eren began to tie up his pants as he made his way to the washroom.

"I owe you one for yesterday. I love coming to Maria so I will show you around." 

"Oh. Alright sure." Levi liked the idea of spending the day with Eren. He wasn't sure when he began to enjoy spending time with the younger man. He hadn't known the boy for long but he knew he didn't hate him.

Levi changed and quickly the two men made their way into the city of Maria.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After picking up breakfast at some waffle truck along the way Eren and Levi made it to their first stop of the day.

"No. I'm good. I can wait down here." Levi looked up and his stomach flipped just from the idea of going up into the giant sky wheel.

"What? No you gotta come. You can see all of Maria from up there it's really pretty." Levi didn't hesitate to say no once again shaking his head.

"Wait...are you afraid of heights?" Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's hand pulling him to the small line to get on the wheel.

"What makes you think I want to go in that thing if I'm afraid of heights?" Eren paid the man for the tickets to go up and they waited for the next closed cart to come down.

"I promise you will enjoy it. I know alot of people who don't like heights and they were happy they decided to give it a try. Look the area where we sit is closed off and it moves slowly." Levi audibly gulped as he muttered a 'fine' and Eren pulled him into the next cart that stopped at the bottom.

Eren sat across from Levi so he was facing him and kinda felt bad as he saw the shorter man turning pale and holding a white knuckle grip on his bench seat.

"Umm you okay?" Levi whipped his head up to stare at Eren rather then his lap.

"No. Actually I'm not okay. How much longer till we're down?" Eren giggled and pointed out the window.

"Levi...we are barley off the ground. It'd help if you actually looked out the window." Levi continued to glare at Eren before he stared back down into his lap.

"I can't. Why would you take me on this thing. What if it breaks? What if we get stuck at the top? Oh God what if our cart falls?" Levi didn't notice when Eren got up to sit beside Levi. He pried the shorter man's hand from the seat holding it in his own hands rubbing small circles into the top of it.

"Levi. Just try and take a look out the window. Nothing is going to happen. I promise you'll like it." Levi was caught off guard and for some reason trusted the boy as he slowly lifted his head to stare out the window.

At first he tightened his grip on Eren's hands making him wince but then the grip loosened and a soft smile could be seen lifting the corners of Levi's mouth.

Levi could see buildings sure. But what Eren was talking about...what made the city beautiful was that it was right next to the ocean. Trees filled almost every crevace that wasn't occupied by people or houses and the ocean went on forever as it met with the sky.

Levi turned his head to now face Eren who had a smile on his face. He stared for a moment getting lost in Eren's own ocean like eyes.

"Ya...it is beautiful." Levi continued staring making Eren nervous and feel a bit flustered almost as if the words were said about him and not the city. He quickly let go of Levi's hand to fix the hat on his head, really just to make his hands busy with something else.

"Umm ya...see I told you." Levi bit his tongue feeling stupid for saying something like that staring directly at Eren. Then again when he said it the sight of the brunette seemed to over power the one of Maria. There seemed to be a bit of an awkward tension as it grew silent, so for the sake of himself Levi needed to start some type of conversation.

"S...so where else are we planned to head to today?" Eren leaned back agaisnt the metal wall behind him as Levi held his own hands in his lap.

"Oh umm...well I don't have anything really planned but there is so much to see we won't run out of things to do." 

"Alright. Uh do you think this thing is gonna let us down anytime soon. Not feeling too good over here. The view was nice and all but that doesn't help with me wanting to vomit everywhere." Eren chuckled and stood back up as they made it closer to the ground waving at the man controlling the giant machine.

"Normally it goes around twice but I can get him to stop it for us now." Eren gestured to the man that they wanted off and as they made it to the ground they stopped and their door opened.

"Sorry, he was just feeling a little sick with the heights." The man smiled as he started up the wheel again and waved them off saying it happened all the time.

"Thanks...So now what?" Levi breathed in the fresh air and wanted to kiss the ground but that'd be disgusting so instead he waited for Eren to decide their next move.

"Oh! I have the perfect idea!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was actually having fun for once as Eren took him to old buildings around the city and different pastry shops.

Eren didn't want the day to end because for some reason he wanted to see Levi smiling 24/7. 

Since they were out for a while the sky began darkening and Eren had the perfect way to end the day.

Eren whistled at one of the people giving bike carriage rides who slowed to a stop beside the two men.

"Wait we are actually going to ride in one of these things?" Eren laughed as he nodded pushing Levi into the carriage and whispering to the driver.

"It's fun, plus we've been walking around all day." Eren took a seat beside Levi as the man upfront began to move.

"So where we going anyway?" Eren just leaned back and closed his eyes with a satisfied look on his face.

"You'll see." The men were quiet as they rode throughout Maria both stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The ride finally came to a stop at a small walkway. Eren handed over the money to the man biking before he left.

"So what? This seems sketchy are we out here so you can kill me?" Eren chuckled and Levi couldn't help but smile as Eren began walking knowing Levi would follow.

"I love coming here every time I come to Maria. We don't see the ocean in Shiganshina and with the sun setting and all...well I just figured it'd be a nice end to the day." Levi stayed silent staring straight ahead a calmness washing over the two boys.

They made it over the small hill and Levis eyes shone as Eren's glistened at the sight in front of them.

"Wow." Eren nodded and walked closer towards the ocean shore.

"It really is beautiful." Eren couldn't stop staring at Levi as his smile grew. Dimples adorned his cheeks and he felt oddly compelled to touch the older man's face. He felt his heart race as he continued to stare and he could only wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

He looked away, back out into the ocean at the sun setting over the horizon.

They were silent but it wasn't awkward. Things seemed to be at a peaceful stand still before both Eren and Levi decided it was getting late and they headed back to the hotel for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is confused and there is alot of misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept writing this chapter and erasing it a million times. So I just settled with what I have. I was sorta getting writers block with this but I mean a chapters a chapter so enjoy! :)

The rest of the time spent in Maria was utter shit. Eren wasn't sure how to act around Levi and he sure as hell didn't know how to feel.

He made it a task to avoid him as much as possible. It was difficult as they had to share the same hotel room but he still tried. 

Really the reason for all this was because of his stupid brain letting him dream stupid dreams. 

The night of the same day that Levi and Eren had spent together Eren went to sleep content. He had a good day and thought maybe working with Levi would be nice. He enjoyed his company and he felt rather comfortable around the shorter man.

When Eren woke up though he wanted to smash his head on the nearest object he could find. His dream consisted of him and Levi doing rather vulgar things together.

In the dream he enjoyed it...sure. When he woke up his body showed signs of enjoyment and it only made Eren the most confused person on earth.

He woke up before Levi and ran to the bathroom to try to focus. Maybe figure out why he would dream of such a thing. He couldn't be gay. Well at least that's what he's always thought until then.

Practice went on as usual and Eren had made a point to stay out extra late that night and crash in a friend's hotel room the next day. 

Game day he avoided getting into any fights. For one, because he didn't want Levi to be near him while he was confused and two he wasn't exactly on his A game with his mind in the gutter.

The bus ride home Eren was the first one on sitting right near the back, far away from where Levi sat. It wasn't like he hated gay people. Hell his best friend was gay and he supported him 100%. Eren was just...he was just...shit he didn't know he was utterly confused and a bit scared.

Eren figured maybe a few days avoiding Levi might give him time to think about things. Maybe he could decide if the odd feelings he felt, the butterfly's in his stomach and the rapid beating of his heart were all because of Levi. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The day that Eren had taken Levi out to explore Maria was probably one of the best days Levi had in a while. He knew he had feelings for the younger man, he was no stranger to his sexuality. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness as he figured the hockey player was probably straight.

He wouldn't say anything to Eren as he didn't want to scare him away Yet it was almost as if Eren already knew, as he seemed to be more quiet and secluded around Levi then usual.

Levi some what hated himself for having to fall for a straight man. To be honest he hadn't dated much in the past, so he had never come across the situation of liking someone who was straight. 

Really Levi just wished the emotion of compassion or love or anything that revolved around that wasn't real. It would make life easier and save him from the heart break he knew he was going to feel.

Levi wouldn't see Eren for 2 weeks as a break in the season came up. Maybe he could use that time and figure out if he could live with never being able to be with the person he really thought was the one. Maybe Levi would be able to realize that these feelings that made him feel like a teenager again were just a one time thing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren practically jumped three feet into the air when his apartment door swung open. It was going on the second week of his break and all he had done was mope around at home.

His current position was sitting on the couch criss cross, wrapped in a blanket burrito eating a variety of sugary snacks.

As Armin and Mikasa bursted through the door his mood only spiraled downward.

"You look like shit. Is this all you've been doing for the last week?" Mikasa walked over to the couch sitting on the left of Eren. He stared at her before looking back towards the TV, face probably more annoyed then mopey now.

Armin was looking at Eren's vast variety of snacks littering the table and sighed sitting on Eren's other side.

"If Pixis knew you were shoving all that garbage in your mouth he'd probably kill you." Eren just shrugged and continued to stare at the television screen.

"Eren...what's up? You've been locked up in here for the past week and barley answered any of our texts." Cutting right to the chase then. He wasn't too surprised, it was Mikasa and she was a straight forward person. Ha straight which I'm clearly not. Eren thought, making him want to pull his hair out.

Instead he looked at Mikasa and hugged his blanket closer to himself.

"Nothing is wrong. I just needed a break okay?" Neither friend budged and Eren sighed leaning further into the couch wishing it would just eat him.

"Eren we know you're lying, and not just because the tips of your ears are red." Eren rolled his eyes at the blondes comment and threw his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"You literally use all your free time to either practice, work out, or just skate at the public arena for fun. Now that none of those things have been accomplished this week something is clearly up." Well he wasn't wrong. Eren always made sure that throughout his breaks he would get in some type of exercise and he had been doing the complete opposite.

Eren groaned and leaned over into his crossed legs grabbing a pillow to throw over the top of his head. Maybe if he did this long enough they'd think he fell asleep or something and leave.

"Eren you better tell us what's up. We aren't leaving unless you leave with us and we both know you won't move an inch with the stubborn way you're being so fess up." Eren groaned again at Mikasa's words but louder this time and sat back up straight. Haha straight...God why did he want to punch himself in the throat every time that word came up.

This past week Eren fell into two conclusions. One that he most definitely wasn't as straight as he thought he was. Which made sense. He never really enjoyed the women fawning over him. He enjoyed it for the attention sure but for the fact that he knew he could have any one of them...not so much. Second he had concluded that whatever he felt for Levi was real. That being away from him for a week and ignoring him as much as possible two weeks prior to now made him feel like shit.

It wasn't Levi's fault that Eren was completey and utterly lost. Now that he finally figured out his feelings were real he wanted to throw them in the trash, tie it up, and burn them. The thought of Levi being straight made his gut flip and had made him uneasy all week. That's what mostly resulted in him becoming comatose on his living room couch for more then three days.

He was nervous and an absolute wreck. He didn't know how he would act in front of the older man now that he knew he had feelings for him. He was afraid it would mess with his hockey career and Eren wanted to throw something. Something big, heavy and preferably at his own head.

"Can...can we just...I don't know, go out for coffee maybe?" At least his friends wouldn't bug him to leave the house if they were already out. Maybe that way he could get out of telling them anything, which he most likely doubted but it was worth a shot.

"Sure. We'll go to the cafe down the street. Now go shower and get dressed. I swear if we didn't stop by you'd probably rot away by the end of week two." Eren rolled his eyes at Mikasa as he stood up and walked to his bathroom to clean himself before leaving the apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Awww Levi cheer up." Isabel patted Levi's head smiling wide hoping that the smile would catch on. Levi only frowned more and got up to make himself tea.

"Farlan help me out here." Farlan sighed and stood up. The two had been trying to get what was wrong out of Levi for the past week.

Ya sure he was normally a sarcastic shit head but he wasn't ...depressing? That's the only way they could describe his current mood.

Farlan wandered over to the counter where Levi stood preparing his drink and took to leaning on it as he watched his friend.

"Levi. Why won't you just tell us what's the matter? Maybe we can help. I swear...you haven't left this damn house since you started your two week break." Levi ignored Farlan as he spun around him to grab the now heated kettle and carry it over to his mug.

"I'm sure there's nothing you can do. Except maybe leave me alone." Farlan sighed and followed Levi back into the living room to sit next to him.

"Aw c'mon man. You could give me and Izzy a little more credit. At least let us take you out. Just to get out of the house for a bit." Levi paused in grabbing his mug as he mulled over the idea in his head. 

"Fine. But you have to leave me alone after that." Isabel jumped up and nodded as she ran to put on her shoes and jacket, Farlan following close behind her.

"I better not regret this." Levi deadpanned as he poured out his freshly made tea and Farlan chuckled as the trio left the house.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren was sure he had already soaked the clothes he wore with sweat due to the nerves of talking to his friends.

They sat at a table with their drinks and chatted about...well everything and nothing all at the same time. He had to admit it was nice to get out of the house but he had wished it was under better circumstances.

"So Armin hows the man search going?" Eren stiffened at Mikasa's question although it wasn't directed at him. This type of conversation usually came up purely due to the curiosity of each others lives.

"Eh not so good. I mean I have an eye on a few people but I don't know." Armin shrugged and Mikasa nodded.

"What about you Eren anyone special in your life." Eren jumped and gave her a uncertain smile.

"What? Oh no...no one." Eren took a sip of his drink hoping to get the attention off of him.

"That's too bad. I don't think you've been with someone since... highschool?" Eren glared at Mikasa and sighed.

"Ya well I just haven't found the right person yet."

"Oh I know! How about I set you up on a date? I know a really sweet girl, you might like her if you give her a chance." Eren shook his head groaning at his friend.

"No. Please don't." He was confused but he knew he didn't have an interest for girls. It made him feel weird and he didn't want to think about it. The part that made him confused was how all this time, 23 years he went on without knowing his own sexuality. Clearly it had to take the right person to get him to realize it.

"Come on Eren you never know what might happen." Armin added in, agreeing with Mikasa.

"No I'm not interested. Guys seriously I'm fine on my own." He wasn't. He did really wish he had someone who could love him as much as he knew he could love them back.

"The truth is she's pretty lonely and has had a crush on you since highschool." So clearly Eren knew who this girl was. At least it wasn't just some crazy fan who wanted a date with a famous hockey player.

"Well that's too bad for her." Armin frowned along with Mikasa and she shifted in her seat uncrossing her legs.

"C'mon Eren I told her I would at least get you to go out on one date. Plea-" 

"I told you I'm not interested!" Both friends jumped and Eren realized he had raised his voice a little louder then necessary as he received a few glances from others at the café. 

"Geez sorry for asking. I don't understand what the big deal is though. You said yourself you didn't have anyone you were seeing." Eren sighed and took a breath before his temper got the best of him.

"Sorry. It's just...well I'm not..." He paused unsure how to tell his friends of his new found discovery. He knew they would be supportive but just saying the words out loud, sharing with them that he liked other men would solidify it. 

"Eren?" He snapped back into reality and figured mine as well. Fuck it, it's all or nothing.

"I don't like girls." He closed his eyes and face palmed himself as his own words actually ran through his head.

"Well, shit...that's not what I mean, like I like girls...like Mikasa I like you...but uh not-" Eren was cut off by a fit of giggles coming from across the table. He looked up to see Armin holding his hand over his mouth to try to stop himself from laughing and Mikasa trying to hold back a smile.

"Fuck it. You guys suck. I'm leaving." He went to get up but was only held back by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Sorry sorry. Sit down you doofus." Eren rolled his eyes at the blonde and fell back into his seat. The two calmed themselves down and had permanent smiles on their faces.

"So Eren how come you never told us?" Mikasa questioned as she leaned over the table head in her hands.

"Because I only found out for myself recently." Armin perked up and changed seats so he was sitting closer to his friend.

"So this is why you were all cooped up. You must have a crush and you're all flustered about it." Eren's face turned red as he thought about Levi only to see Armin smile wider.

"HA I'm right!" Eren pushed away Armin's face as he was now getting in his personal space and then settled for crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ya ya you're right. I'm just confused about this whole thing. Don't tell anyone okay?" 

"Of course not. Just remember you can tell us things like this instead of locking yourself up for a week." Eren chugged back the rest of his drink smiling as he placed his cup down. 

"Ya I know. Thanks guys." Eren felt relieved. Almost as if a weight was taken off his shoulders. The only thing holding him back now was the thought of Levi never liking him back. He wanted to tell his friends about the man he had fallen so deeply for but there was no way he was telling Mikasa it was her cousin.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi wanted to curse out Isabel for choosing the one damn place in this huge city that Eren had to be at. He gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore the table where he sat as he went to the front counter to order his drink.

He didn't want to ignore Eren. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He just didn't feel like being around the younger man more then necessary. He'd rather distance himself instead of getting closer to someone who'd only become as close as a good friend.

He wouldn't ruin what they already shared whatever it may be. No. He didn't want to say something and make things awkward for them, so the only way he figured he could keep his mouth from accidentally blurting out his feelings to the brunette, was to stay away from him as much as possible.

Only that was hard to do as Levi's cousin was one of Eren's best friend's. Upon spotting Levi in the damned café she waved him over. He tried ignoring her because that was easy to do except Isabel was a persistent brat who happened to be a fan of Eren.

So here he was, now sitting next to a fidgeting brunette and a small blonde watching Isabel faun over the man HE wanted.

"You are like the coolest ever! Your game agaisnt the Walls was amazing! That fight and those goals, I wish I could've been there!" Eren slightly moved away from the screeching girl and Farlan almost had half a mind to sit himself between the two to keep Isabel from pouncing on him.

"Sorry about my wife. She is a bit of a hockey fanatic." Eren smiled as Farlan gave him a look of apology.

"I'm regretting it." Everyone turned to look at Levi as he took a sip of the tea he ordered.

"You're regretting what?" Isabel asked him finally calming down.

"Leaving the house. This isn't fun for me." Isabel pouted and moved her seat towards Eren causing him to have to move closer to Levi.

"Wait so you guys dragged him out too?" Mikasa pointed at Farlan and Isabel who both nodded.

"Eren's been cooped up in his apartment since their two week break started. I thought he was about to become one with the couch." Eren glared at Mikasa before he spoke.

"Well maybe I was. But you guys had to ruin that." Isabel laughed and placed a hand on Farlan's shoulder.

"Me and Farlan were sure Levi was about to rot away. He's been a hermit all week we had to force him to come out with us. Oh! Speaking of which are you gonna tell us why you are being such a grump?" Farlan gave Isabel a look as if saying 'stop talking before Levi kills you' and smiled nervously. 

Fuck it. What did he have to lose Levi thought. His friends were dying to know what was bothering him and plus his cousin would probably be happy. He wasn't going to tell them it had anything to do with Eren but he would give them something so they would leave him alone.

Eren felt uncomfortable as the small red head practically shoved him into Levi's side. He would much rather her talk his ear off then blush in front of everyone just from touching Levi. Readjusting himself so he wasn't coming in contact with the older man, to avoid a red face and embarrassment he moved over a bit; only to have his mouth almost drop open and his face turn cherry red anyway at the words that left Levi's mouth.

"There is this guy...whom I just so happened to fall for." The gears were turning in Eren's head. Levi...Levi was gay. That ment he had a chance. He wanted to shout with excitement.

Yet as soon as the actual truth of the words hit Eren he felt stupid. He wanted to run out of the café as quick as he could. He just wanted to be alone. Levi had feelings for someone else. 

"Hey...Eren you okay?" It was Farlan who snapped Eren out of his hopeless thinking. Was he okay? No not really.

"Um...ya I'm fine." 

"You don't look too fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Levi glanced at Eren and his heart tightened a bit as Eren only nodded at his question and pushed his chair back to stand up.

"I'm gonna head home. You guys can stay here I don't mind. I'm pretty tired. I will text you okay?" Armin and Mikasa gave Eren a confused look but nodded anyway and he was out the door faster then anyone could say something to stop him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

In 5 days Eren would have to face Levi. He would have to see the man that he could never have. The three weeks Eren spent confused were a waste of time. Levi wanted somebody else. 

Eren groaned as he face planted in his bed after stripping his clothes and rolled into his blankets. The man that made him realize what he wanted would never be the man he could have.

No...Eren couldn't think that way. Levi wasn't straight. That's all that mattered. Levi wasn't in a relationship at the moment so he was fair game and Eren would just have to try his best to make Levi his.

Eren laughed at himself as he thought about the whole mess. He would do whatever it would take to get closer to the shorter man. No more ignoring him and no more questioning if his feelings were real.

Levi would be his no matter what he had to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was finally happy to be home. Going out only made him feel worse and he wasn't prepared to work by Eren's side for the rest of the season. 

Levi wasn't ready to be rejected. To have his heart shattered because the brunette didn't want anything to do with him. 

Levi scrubbed the dishes in his sink and changed his bed sheets before lying down. He would just have to get over the fact that he couldn't have anyone he wanted. 

The idea of distancing himself from the hockey player dropped from his mind. Instead he would just live day to day as it were. If Eren wanted to become closer to Levi so be it. If he wanted to stay far away from him, well then that was just something he would have to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, sickness, and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo here's another chapter! I didn't read it over so thoroughly so if you happen to see any mistakes let me know. :) Also im gonna estimate this fic being somewhere around 10-15 chapters but really im not sure how long it will be myself. Anywho Enjoy!!!

It was nearing mid November and since it was too cold outside coach would have them running laps inside.

Eren groaned as he tied his shoes. He hated running and coach would have them going at least 10 km. It sounded like a lot. Well it was a lot but usually everything they did on the ice after that wasn't too bad.

Eren followed his team mates to the top landing of the arena where they waited for Pixis.

He zipped up his sweater as he stood in the group of people, looking at the steps to landing and could see Pixis coming out along with Hanji and Levi. 

"Alright boys gimme 10k after you stretch. This will be our last practice for the week so don't disappoint!" Everyone groaned and Pixis only smirked wider as the Titans spread out to stretch.

Eren was sitting on the ground with both legs stretched out, but rather then reaching for his feet he leaned back on his hands to watch everyone else.

He swore he jumped ten feet as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hardly think that's stretching." Eren whipped his head around to see Levi bent over speaking closely to Eren's ear.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me." Levi smiled and stood up straight crossing his arms over each other.

"You know Eren if you don't stretch properly you're going to be sore for days." 

"Fine mister 'knows how to do everything.' Why don't you show me how." Eren continued to look at Levi who had an evil look on his face.

"Fine." Eren's head was practically touching the ground and his legs felt like they were going to fall off. Levi had a knee on his back pushing him further to the ground, although it felt more like he was sitting on top of him.

"T-too much. Off...get off." Eren could hear a chuckle coming from someone beside him but he was too focused on not having his muscles snap to care.

Levi finally removed himself and Eren flung back to lie on the floor beneath him. He stared up at Levi who was staring back down trying his best not to laugh.

"I figured it out." Levi narrowed his eyes in question at the hockey players words.

"You're actually here to kill me aren't you?" Once again Levi had to hold back his laugh as he shrugged at Eren's conclusion.

"Damn and I thought you'd never find out." Eren grinned and stood up now looking down on Levi rather then up.

"I won't die so easily so good luck shorty." Before Levi could smack the brat across the head for his comment he was off with his other team mates running laps around the rink.

Levi couldn't help but stare at Eren as he ran. Although he had a sweater on you could tell he was built underneath it. You could see the muscles working in his legs with every step and Levi just wanted to tackle him the next time he ran past him. Surely the damned brat was here to kill him...not the other way around.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren had sweat dripping from his face wiping it with a towel now that they were back in the change room. 

"Listen up men." Pixis entered the room as everyone changed into their hockey equipment and held up a flyer.

"Next week is player awards. We are to all be present for that, I assure you everyone will get something. All teams are present that day so be nice or I will kick your ass myself. Other then that hurry up in here and get on the ice." Pixis left the change room and Eren was quick to finish what he was doing and head to the rink.

Eren enjoyed going to the awards ceremony. He's only been to it once before and got something for hard work which was lame but hey...at least he got something. 

This year he was hoping for something better which is why he was going to try his hardest in the last couple of games before that day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

During practice Eren skated up to where Levi was sitting on the side lines reading a book paying no attention to the people on the ice. 

It was just a practice and he was only there just in case someone got hurt but that was rarely heard of. Levi didn't care though because he still got paid and he got to read so it was a win for him.

Eren just stood on the opposite side of the boards staring at Levi until he moved his gaze upwards to look at him.

"What do you want?" Eren just skated backwards and forwards again with a smile on his face.

"Whatchya doooin?" 

"Shouldn't you...I don't know be doing drills or something?" Eren sighed and flopped half of his body over the boards.

"Probably...but then I wanted to know what you were doing because I got bored." 

"Well I'm reading, obviously if you couldn't tell." Levi held up his book and watched as Eren stood back up straight and jumped as he heard Pixis.

"Eren! Leave him alone and get back on the ice." Eren groaned and skated back towards the line awaiting his turn.

"I don't know if he realizes it but he's got some pretty great chances at getting a top class award this year." Levi almost dropped his book as Pixis sat down next to him.

"I don't know much about hockey...obviously I'm learning but he seems to be doing well." Pixis nodded and smiled.

"You're damn right and I'm proud to say I'm his coach. Just maybe wished he'd let up on the fighting a bit. But hey you don't tell a bird to never fly again." Mikasa had told Levi how excited Eren was for the awards ceremony this year. That he had practically talked about it every time the two spoke. She said he had been non stop practicing outside of team practices so if he didn't get recognized he'd probably be pretty disappointed.

"Well I'm off to whip them into shape before they decide to slack off anymore." Levi didn't notice the skates on the coaches feet until he actually got up and skated over to the team beginning to shout out orders.

\----------------------------------------------------------

With practice over Levi stood at the front doors waiting for Mikasa to pick him up. She didn't normally drive him but she had wanted to go out for coffee afterwards so here he was waiting for his cousin.

Levi was surprised to hear shouting down the halls near the change rooms and see an irritated looking Eren marching towards the exit of the arena with nothing but his coat.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Eren just glared at Levi and walked out the doors.

Only about a minute later Jean came walking towards Levi looking just as frustrated as Eren had.

"Have you seen Eren?" Levi just nodded and pointed to the outside where he went.

"Jesus Christ. He's such an idiot." Levi raised a brow at Jean and couldn't help but ask.

"You guys get in a fight?" Jean groaned leaning against the glass door hoping to see Eren walk by.

"I guess you could call it that. Except he's got a damn temper on him and you literally can't tell him anything." Jean leaned his head on the cold glass closing his eyes to control his own anger. 

"Uh so what made him so mad then to storm off without his things?" 

"I told him he should try not getting anymore penalty's for a while. He said he was only watching out for us...and all I said was we didn't need him fighting our fights and he told me that if I was actually good at the game he wouldn't have to fight my fights and well it just escalated from there." Levi nodded at his quick explanation and Jean sighed turning back around.

"Well if he comes back tell him I wanna talk to him. Coach is making me apologize because 'team mates shouldn't fight' or whatever even though he should be the one saying sorry." Jean grumbled to himself and walked away after Levi agreed to tell Eren.

It had been almost ten minutes and Eren still hadn't returned. Levi even went as far as to see if his car was still in the parking lot. It was but with no Eren in sight.

It was cold and had begun to rain out dissolving the little snow that had covered the ground and Levi shivered as he walked back into the arena.

Mikasa still hadn't showed up texting him that she would be a bit late and Levi thought that maybe he would go look for the steaming brunette to kill some time.

Levi threw his hood up over his head to avoid getting himself completely soaked and stepped outside walking around the building. There was no sight of Eren and just as he was returning to the doors Levi could see someone running down the sidewalk attempting to keep the rain off of them with their hands.

As soon as the person got closer Levi noticed it was Eren and held the arena door open for him as he ran in panting and soaked from head to toe.

"God dammit stupid outside, stupid rain, stupid cold." Eren mumbled and shook his head water spraying everything around him.

"Sooo...Jean's looking for you." Eren had forgotten Levi was standing there until he spoke and Eren only glared at his words.

"Ya well I'm not talking to that asshole right now." Eren sniffled the cold weather plus rain already getting to him.

"Okay well I told you, if he asks." 

"Ya ya whatever." Levi could see Eren shaking as he removed his soaked coat and for some reason he began undoing his own jacket.

Eren looked up to see Levi only wearing his sweater holding his coat out in front of him.

"Uh here. You should probably try to avoid getting a cold...and I don't think wearing a wet jacket is going to help." Eren hesitated before he grabbed the shorter man's jacket and slid it on. 

It was warm and Eren hugged himself to try to keep the warmth in. Eren seemed to have a light go off in his head. With his current situation he thought of a perfect idea to get to know the man more.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow...we can go have a coffee or something. Well if you're free of course." Eren couldn't stop the little bit of red that filled his cheeks.

"Ya sounds good brat." Levi looked outside as he heard a car drive by.

"Well that's my ride. I will ask Mikasa for your number and text you a good time." Eren smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. See you later Levi." Levi waved to Eren and met his cousin outside as Eren groaned and decided to go talk to Jean.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi had texted Eren early in the morning in hopes of getting him to answer by the afternoon. Mikasa had told him he was a heavy sleeper so he figured he would get some stuff done while he waited.

 

Hand washing his furniture Levi felt silly as he ran over to his phone that dinged and quickly unlocked it to see a message from Eren.

'From: Eren  
Hey, just woke up. When u wanna meet up?' Levi got way to excited at the text and replied right away.

'From: Levi  
How does 1 sound? We can meet at the café we were all at last time.'

'From: Eren  
Sounds good cya then.'

It was already 11:00 so Levi abandoned his cleaning in order to get himself ready. Even if Eren was just returning his jacket he was happy he would be able to sit down with him and talk.

Levi showered and decided to wear his dark jeans and a dark red pullover sweater since he would still need something to stay warm since he didn't have his jacket. 

He checked himself over in the mirror one last time before he headed to the café.

 

Arriving at the café Levi had spotted Eren who's head was laying on the table holding a large steaming cup of something in his hand. Walking over he took a seat eyeing the brunette.

"You alright?" Eren lifted his head and sniffled taking a sip of his drink.

"What? Ya I'm fine." He sneezed at the end of his sentence and Levi could see him shivering.

"You caught a cold didn't you? From running around in that rain yesterday." Eren groaned and plopped his head back down on the table.

"Ya...my immune system isn't so nice to me. But it's okay I can handle it." Levi watched as Eren sat back up holding his cup close to himself to get any warmth that flowed off of it.

"Never said you couldn't. I'm gonna go order a drink 'kay?" Levi pointed to the counter behind him and stood up as Eren nodded for him to go ahead. 

As soon as he left he could see Eren pull out tissues and furiously blow his nose while he was gone. As soon as he was back the tissues were out of sight.

Now Levi could tell the boy was sick due to his unnatural pale skin and the slight bags under his eyes.

"So Levi how long have you been a paramedic for?" It was a random question but Eren had to get the ball rolling somehow. He wanted to know more about Levi so he was going to ask questions.

"About 5 years now. So I'm kinda glad that I could try out paramedics in a different type of situation. I never really watched hockey to begin with but it's better when your actually out there watching it live." Eren just stared at Levi as he spoke taking in every feature of his face. 

"Well I'm glad you joined our team. I live and breath the sport I just can't help loving the feeling of the adrenaline I feel when I skate down the ice." Levi couldn't help smiling as Eren got a spark in his eyes when speaking about the sport.

"Well I heard you're doing great this year. Heck I can even see it and I didn't even know who the Shiganshina Titans were last year." Eren continued to smile taking another long sip of his drink.

"Thanks. I've been working really hard. My parents weren't so supportive when I first told them I wanted to make it on a national team. Thought I was thinking with my head in the clouds. But I proved them wrong and I want to continue to prove them wrong. It's not like I hate them or anything but it's nice to be the one saying I told you so rather then getting it said to yourself." Eren quickly finished as he realized he had been rambling and made himself busy, taking what was now a plain black winter hat off of his head and pushing his hair back before putting it back on.

"In my opinion if someone doesn't support you, they can shove any kindness they try to give you after that up their ass." Levi was speaking of his own problems with his parents. How they didn't support him and practically kicked him out when he had come out to them.

"I guess...but I wouldn't want to have my family hate me over something like this." Levi hummed and nodded as he blew on his tea to cool it off before taking a drink.

"So did you talk to Jean yesterday?" Eren sighed a scowl adorned his face but he nodded anyway.

"Ya but I don't believe any apologies coming from his mouth. Coach probably made him, but whatever I'm over it now." Eren still had a deep scowl on, frowning so hard his mouth would probably get stuck the way it was.

"Mhm you seem over it. What did he say to make you so mad? He told me the jist of it. How you said if he was actually good at hockey he wouldn't need you fighting his fights." Eren's frown slightly lifted at hearing the words he said to Jean yesterday. Yet the smirk died as soon as he recalled Jean's.

"Ugh he said I was probably going to be kicked out of the league if I kept it up and my parents would be right about it being a waste of my time. I can't help it. When I've been trying as hard as I have, stupid comments like that make me mad."

"If it's a stupid comment then you shouldn't get mad." Eren sighed and leaned his head in his hand.

"Ya I know." Was all Eren said as he hugged his cup closer to himself. His head was pounding and his throat burned. Plus he felt like he'd never be able to breath out of his nose again.

He hadn't realized he was clenching his eyes shut until Levi got his attention.

"Hey, Eren you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." Eren coughed in his arm looking at the shorter man.

"Ya never...never better." He tried a smile but Levi was having none of it as he finished off his tea and stood up.

"You really are a bad liar. Maybe you should go home can't have you getting sicker." Eren pouted, he didn't want to already end their outting but he did really feel like complete shit.

"Fine. Before I forget...here." Eren grabbed Levi's jacket from beside him and handed it to Levi to put on over his sweater.

Levi zipped up his coat and watched as Eren stood and almost fell over if Levi hadn't been standing where he was.

"Woah you alright?" Eren held a hand up to his head holding onto Levi's shoulder to keep himself steady as he gained his barrings.

Finally able to focus Eren let go of Levi's shoulder to zip up his own jacket.

"Sorry, I'm good. Just got a little dizzy for a second." Eren coughed again and was ready to just make the floor his home instead of having to drive back to his apartment.

"You good to drive? I can take you back to your place. You can just get a taxi back here tomorrow to pick up your car." Eren almost argued saying he could drive himself but this was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with Levi so he agreed with the older man's offer.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren was glad his place was clean as he offered Levi to come in for a bit. He didn't think his place was immaculate but it was bigger then average due to his large income.

"You can help yourself to my fridge I'm just going to grab something warmer to wear." Eren made his way to his bedroom changing into sweat pants and a larger sweater and heading back out to the living room.

He found Levi in the kitchen, kettle on the stove searching through his cupboards.

"What you looking for?" Levi jumped and turned around. Feeling a bit embarrassed for being caught looking through Eren's cupboards.

"Well I just figured since you're sick I'd make you tea the way I used to make it for Mikasa when she was sick." Eren perked up and grabbed the tea from the top shelf of his cupboard and handed it to Levi. Mikasa had always said Levi made the best tea especially to sooth a sore throat so he wasn't going to deny the man's offer to make him some.

Levi grabbed the tea from Eren placing it in two cups. "Thanks. Just go sit down, I can bring it to you." 

"Um thanks. You don't really have to do this. But I appreciate it." Eren smiled and walked off sneezing all the way back to the living room.

Levi finished making the tea and carried it over to Eren who sat on the couch curled up in a blanket and a small trashcan already filled halfway with tissues.

"Just put it there." Eren barley spoke as his throat felt like someone was scratching it to hell. Levi placed the mug on the table and took a seat beside Eren with his own mug in hand.

Eren had a coughing fit making himself light headed and had to sit back before grabbing the cup of tea.

"I swear to God I hope I'm better by game day." He took a sip of his tea and instantly sunk into the couch relaxing as the warm drink soothed his throat.

"Mmm this is really good." Eren held the mug in his hand and turned on the TV for the two to watch while they enjoyed their drinks.

"Thanks. My uncle actually taught me how to make it when I was little." Eren hummed in acknowledgement and the two were quiet as they watched TV.

Having to constantly blow his nose and try not to die from coughing his lungs out exhausted Eren. His head hurt and his throat felt clogged and he just hoped Levi wouldn't catch his cold.

At some point after finishing his tea and taking more meds Eren had fallen asleep to some talk show him and Levi had been watching. He tried his best to stay awake but his tiredness won.

Levi hadn't noticed Eren sleeping until he felt him shifting on his side of the couch.

His body was splayed in an odd position blanket half wrapped around him. Levi could see Eren sweating yet his body shivered and his brows were furrowed.

Standing up he felt Eren's forehead with the back of his hand and was shocked at how hot the younger man was. Guess he was sicker then he said he was.

Levi stood up and walked to Eren's kitchen finding a cloth and soaking it in cold water. He squeezed it out and brought it over to where Eren was sleeping on the couch.

He fixed the blanket so it completley covered the brunette and placed the cold cloth on his forehead to hopefully bring down his fever.

Levi wasn't sure if he should stay or not. He wanted to in case Eren needed anything and to make sure he was okay. But he didn't want to seem like a creep if Eren woke up and Levi was just sitting there in his living room.

Screw it. Levi thought. He didn't want Eren getting sicker so he decided to stay sitting on the lazy boy next to the couch Eren was on.

He turned down the TV a tad so he wouldn't wake the hockey player and continued to watch whatever was playing.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was surprised at how much the brat moved in his sleep as he had to get up three times to pick the cloth up off the floor and that wasn't counting the times he took it to re soak it in cold water. His temperature seemed to of lessened though so he was less worried.

"L-levi." Levi turned his head away from the TV to look at Eren who had muttered his name. He almost replied thinking he had finally woken up, but when he looked over Eren was still asleep body twisted in his blanket and a blissful look on his face.

"Mmn...Levi...beau..tiful." Levi clearly heard what Eren had said although it was a sort of mumble and his face grew red. Eren was dreaming of him? 

Levi's heart pounded at the words that came out of Eren's mouth, even though he was asleep when he said them. Levi was confused. He was pretty sure Eren was straight...wasn't he? He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Eren could have been dreaming about anything, yet Levi defiantly wasn't going to give his hopes up so quickly now.

 

Not much later Eren woke up groaning and blushed upon seeing Levi still in his apartment.

"You stayed?" Eren rubbed his eyes and chugged the water that was on the small table beside him.

"Sorry...ya. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. You had a pretty high fever when you were asleep." 

"Oh. That's okay. Thank you." Eren was happy Levi had wanted to stay and watch over him. Although he was a little frazzled at the moment. He had a very pleasant dream which Levi had been included in and even if Levi didn't know what he had dreamt of it still made Eren nervous. Almost as if Levi could find out just by looking at him.

"I guess I'll head home then. It's getting pretty late. You'll be okay?" Levi didn't want to leave but he didn't want to over stay his welcome. Things had seemed to go fairly well even though Eren was sick and he wanted them to continue like that.

"Um ya okay. I'll be fine, probably fall back asleep anyway. We should go for coffee again sometime...when I'm not sick preferably." Levi's heart pounded like it had earlier at Eren's offer. He was happy that the brunette wanted to continue seeing Levi outside of work.

"Ya sounds good. Get some more rest and I'll see you in a couple days at your game." Eren nodded and both men said their goodbyes as Levi left.

As soon as he was gone Eren shoved his face into his couch cushion and screamed like a two year old. A happy overjoyed two year old. It hurt his throat but all he could think of was how things had turned out so well and laughed at himself for his behavior.

Eren paced his apartment. If he ever wanted things to go farther with the man that he wanted he had to somehow mention that he was gay. Maybe that way Levi might decide he wanted Eren too. 

The only way he could think of doing it subtly was with the help of Armin. Except that ment he had to tell him about his crush on the short, sarcastic, beautiful man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey awards and winter walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the others but I promise that there is some good stuff in it so enjoy!!

Eren was fidgeting so much Levi wouldn't be surprised if he fell out of his seat. 

It was the awards ceremony and it was being held in Shiganshina. The arena was packed with hockey players and their supporters. News reporters were flying from one end to the other trying to get in as many interviews as they could. 

A name would be called for an award and that player would have to manage to walk through all these people to get to the red carpet placed on the ice to accept their award.

Almost everyone on Eren's team had already received something and it was making him nervous. Was he even getting something this year? He had tried so hard and if he didn't even get one little piece of recognition he would be disappointed.

"Hey." Eren jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Keep moving so much you're going to fall off the bench." Eren looked up and relaxed under Levi's gaze. He sighed and unknowingly leaned into the hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just nervous."

"Ya I could tell. Don't worry I'm sure you'll have your name called soon." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren was fed up and ready to leave. The man on the ice announced that all awards have been handed out except one. The award for overall best performance in the hockey league this season. There was no way that was Eren so he stood up ready to just go home and forget the whole award ceremony even happened.

"Woah where you going Jaeger?" Pixis stood in front of him to stop him from moving down the aisle.

"Uh...bathroom." He wasn't about to say he was leaving. Pixis would just kick his ass back into his seat.

"You better stay put. We're almost done here." Eren groaned and fell back to his spot.

"I don't see why I have to stay. This is pointless."

'Number 13. Shiganshina Titan's Eren Jaeger.' The man standing center ice boomed and everyone in the arena was clapping.

"Because you have to accept your award." Eren looked up to Pixis who had a grin on his face and Eren was frozen. He was sure they said his name. But that couldn't be right...best overall performance? Every hockey player ever, dreamt of receiving this award. All of the great players got it how could he be one?

"You better get going brat." Eren stood face still adorned with shock nodding towards Levi who spoke.

He could see Mikasa and Armin jumping up and down and as he went down towards the ice his team mates all gave him a pat on the back.

He made it to the announcer who placed a medal over top his head and handed him a small plaque.

Finally it had kicked in what had just happened and the widest grin he's ever had adorned his face. He picked up the medal kissing it, shaking the hands of the men giving out the awards and practically running back up the bleachers.

He retook his seat between Levi and Pixis and looked back and forth between the two.

"You knew." Levi shrugged and Pixis let out a gruff.

"That's why you forced me to sit between you two. You knew I'd try to leave before the end." The two men on either side of Eren couldn't help but to smile at him.

"I'm proud to be your coach son."

"Good job brat." 

Eren's cheeks grew red at their words of congratulations and gave them both a thanks in return.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren wasn't someone who would normally panic in large crowds. He actually rather enjoyed them. He liked going to clubs and large events. 

This time though he was starting to lose his usual calmness as he was being bombarded by reporter after reporter asking him questions. Player after player to congratulate him.

He was becoming overwhelmed and almost wished he hadn't received such a big award so he wouldn't have to deal with everything afterwards.

"Eren! Eren! Can I please have a moment!?" Eren looked to his left to see a woman and a man holding a camera coming his way.

"Mr. Jaeger over here!" He looked to his right and a man along with his own camera man called to him. 

"Hey Jaeger great work man." A player from another team fist bumped him as he walked by. 

There were so many people their words were becoming a massive mix of voices and he couldn't concentrate. 

"Eren coach wants you!" He didn't wait as soon as he heard the voice and practically ran towards it.

He followed Levi, the one who had called to him, through the arena between groups of people ignoring them until they stopped in an abandoned side hall.

"I thought coach wanted me." Levi shook his head and Eren instantly sank down to sit on the floor elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

Levi sat next to him and looked at the brunette concerned as he took deep breaths and didn't speak.

"You alright?" Eren sat up leaning his head back and looking at the wall in front of him.

"Not really. I usually don't panic like this. Everything's just so overwhelming." Levi nodded and shifted to sit cross legged.

"I don't blame you. It looked like you had at least five people trying to talk to you at once. Idiots didn't even care to wait their turn." Levi had a disgusted look on his face at the thought of the reporters.

"Well thanks anyway." 

"Hm? For what?" Eren chuckled at Levi's question. 

"For getting me out of there." 

"Oh ya...no problem. You looked like you were about to shit yourself or something. I was just worried." Eren perked up. Levi was worried about him?

"Well we better actually find Pixis and see if we can get the hell out of here." Levi patted Eren's knee and stood up holding a hand out to help him up.

Eren gladly took it and Levi pulled him to his feet. He couldn't help but notice how small and smooth Levi's hand was in his own. Eren was once again following behind Levi finally finding Pixis who was speaking to a group of news reporters.

Eren turned away to keep hidden until his coach was finished speaking. The reporters finished and scattered away and Eren took that chance to stop Pixis before he moved.

"Coach!" Pixis looked over to see Levi and Eren and smiled as he walked over.

"What can I do for you two?" 

"Actually can we go home now. I talked to so many damn people and I'm tired." Levi just stood there waiting as Pixis chuckled and nodded.

"Of course don't overwork yourself boy. Congratulations and I will see you next week." Eren muttered a thanks and spun around grabbing Levi's sleeve to pull him out of the arena with him and to his car.

"You know Mikasa drove me here right?" Eren just waved off Levi's comment as he forcibly shoved Levi into his car.

"I'll text her later. Shes probably too caught up with keeping Armin under control anyway. He gets weirdly rowdy at these events." Levi huffed and sat in the passenger seat buckling his seat belt as Eren did his own.

"Alright then...where are we going?" 

"Well...I'm not exactly sure just yet." Levi furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at the brunette.

"Then why am I coming with you?" Eren shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot, driving down the main road.

"You were the closest to me and I didn't want to be by myself." Eren stopped at a red light and looked what seemed to be straight into Levi's soul.

"Plus I like you. You're only a complete asshole sometimes and I'm pretty sure I can handle that." Levi played with his window as Eren once again began to accelerate.

"Gee thanks. Words like that and anyone would want to be your friend." Eren laughed and continued to drive through the city.

He took a few turns that Levi wasn't familiar with, which was odd because being a paramedic he figured he knew the city like the back of his hand. 

Eventually Eren stopped. Levi noticed there were no other cars or people around and they had seemed to be at some sort of trail.

"Ok just tell me now if you're planning to murder me." Eren got out of the car and Levi followed.

"Shut up. This is a nice trail and it's a bright night so I figured we could relax, take a walk." Eren walked around the barricade that kept cars from driving through and stood there waiting for Levi.

"Yes because my plans consist of taking creepy walks on deserted trails in the middle of the night."

"Oh come on it just got dark out and it's not even that creepy. I promise you its really nice. Let's go or else I will leave you to stand out here alone." At that Levi heard the beep of Eren's car to indicate he locked the doors. So if he did decide to stay he would have to sit outside anyway. He sighed and followed the hockey player onto the trail.

 

Halfway into their walk it began to snow and Levi shivered beside Eren.

"It's fucking cold. Why did you think it was a good idea to take a walk in the middle of winter." Levi held his bare hands in front of his face and blew on them to keep them warm.

"Would you stop complaining. Just wait till we get to the end. Here." Eren took off the gloves he had been wearing and gave them to Levi who greedily accepted them. They were still warm from Eren's hands and Levi hugged himself as they continued to walk.

"Do you not like winter?" Eren asked the shorter man.

"No...I like it. I'd just rather watch it from the warmth of my house." 

"Well we're almost there. Sorry for making you come out here." Levi felt bad for making it seem like he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be anywhere where Eren was so he would tough through it.

"It's okay. I'm kind of curious as to where you HAD to take me." Eren smiled and the two continued walking.

Finally Eren's eyes lit up as he looked ahead practically running to the bridge in front of him. It was small and nature made with a little help from people. Twigs entwined through the sides attaching to the multiple trees that crossed the small river beneath them.

Eren walked to the middle and stared out as the river turned into a lake in the distance covered in ice and snow.

It glistened as the moon and stars hit the smooth white and soon Levi was standing next to Eren with a smile just as big as his own.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Levi just made a small sound confirming that he agreed.

"I love coming here during the winter. No one comes out this way so it's quiet and peaceful." Eren turned toward Levi to stare as his skin glowed in the moonlight.

"It really is nice. I'm glad you took me here." Eren continued to stare at Levi as he looked out at the lake watching his lips as he spoke and his eyes as they sparkled.

"Beautiful." It was so quiet Levi could barley hear the words that escaped the brunettes lips. He looked over and Eren was already staring at him the most serious look adorning his face.

"Hm?" Levi thought he had heard the boy say beautiful but he wasn't sure. If he did he was surely talking about the scenery right?

Screw the plans he had made in his head to make Levi his. Eren didn't care anymore. He didn't care what would happen afterwards. Now was the perfect chance and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Fuck it." Before Levi could say anything Eren grabbed the front of Levi's coat pulling him towards him as he bent over attaching his lips to Levi's. 

Levi was shocked beyond belief and didn't move as the situation was slowly being processed in his head.

Eren quickly moved away mumbling out a sorry.

"Shit. I shouldn't have done that." He almost began to walk away until everything caught up with Levi and he grabbed the boys sleeve pulling him towards him and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Calm down brat. It's okay." This time it was Levi who pulled down Eren so he could reach his mouth as he shared a sweet lingering kiss with the man he had wanted for so long. His lips had a light taste of coffee and he didn't want to part from him ever.

Eren was in complete euphoria as he tasted Levi. The sweet taste of mint coming from the mans mouth. He was so afraid that what he felt for Levi wouldn't be returned and he was happy to be proved wrong.

Eren's hands held Levi's hips as Levi's hands still held the front of Eren's coat. Eventually they had to breath. Breaking the kiss they kept their faces inches apart. Watching as the cold air escaped their mouths.

They stayed quiet and just stared at one another before Eren spoke.

"I'm an idiot." Eren's words made Levi release him.

"I'm an idiot for not doing this a long time ago." Levi sighed.

"How long?" Eren raised a brow in confusion at Levi's words.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Eren chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Since our first time in Maria." Levi laughed and shook his head.

"Me too." Eren smiled and shivered as the night had gotten colder.

"We should head back. Here." Levi handed Eren his right glove as he kept his left. Eren put it on and before they began walking Levi grabbed Eren's bare hand in his own. He was afraid he would pull away but relaxed as Eren squeezed his hand and they began their walk back to the beginning of the trail.

 

Both men got back in the car and stayed quiet as they looked out the front window. They just sat there watching the snow fall stealing glances at one another.

They both stared at each other for a long time before Levi practically jumped Eren attacking his mouth with his own. He didn't care anymore he wanted Eren for so long so he was going to take advantage of the brat now that he knew he returned the feelings.

Eren practically growled as Levi managed to slide over to sit on Eren's lap. He broke the kiss only to kiss and nip at his jaw and neck.

Eren's hands found a home on Levi's ass as his head tilted back allowing the older man to suck on his collar bone.

Eren lifted Levi's head and gave him one last long passionate kiss before they parted their abused lips and Levi laid his head on Eren's, both breathing heavily.

"I'm...I'm just gonna get this out there now." Levi moved his head back a bit to pay attention to Eren.

"You, uh, will you be my boyfriend?" Levi laughed and carefully slid back over to the passenger seat.

"Obviously you dunce." Eren pouted and buckled his seat belt.

"Shut up. I just had to ask." Levi chuckled buckling his own belt.

"Um also..." Before Eren started the car he looked at Levi.

"What is it?" 

"Can we keep this a secret for a bit? I mean the whole liking guys thing is new to me so no one knows except Mikasa and Armin and now you." Levi nodded and saw Eren relax.

"Don't worry bright eyes. I won't tell a soul until you're ready." Levi quickly moved over so he could place a quick peck to Eren's cheek instantly making him blush.

How did he act so in control when Levi was on top of him kissing every part of him that was exposed, yet when he gave him a cheesy nickname and a peck on the cheek he blushed like a school girl.

"Now let's get going before the roads get too bad." Eren started the car and got back on the road clutching Levi's hand in his own, wearing a smile that would surely be plastered to his face for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game time. Dates and did somebody say smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahhahaa yes. I am here and I have brought you all some smut and well other stuff....enjoy :}

Eren couldn't help it. He was getting strange looks from Mikasa and Armin the whole way to the arena and he didn't give a shit.

"Ok why the hell are you so happy?" Eren shrugged at Mikasa's question as she looked at him in the rearview mirror.

Armin turned around to face Eren who sat in the back and stared at him skeptically.

"Something's up. So spill." Eren laughed, smile still plastered to his face.

"Can't I just be happy. You guys are acting like it's the weirdest thing ever." 

"Eren you are the weirdest thing ever." Armin chuckled at Mikasa's words and Eren pouted.

"Hey that's rude." 

"It's also true." Armin had to add in of course.

"Whatever, you guys are shit heads." His two friends laughed up front as they made it to the arena, parking in the back so Eren could get in quicker and without the hassle of being seen.

"We'll be sitting nice and close so go kick some ass!" Armin practically shouted and Eren threw a thumbs up as he jogged to the entrance and waved his friends off.

He joined his team mates in the change room his hockey bag already sitting by the bench.

They must have locked up the bus so he most likely had coach to thank for bringing it in.

Everyone finished changing by the time Pixis walked into the room clip board in hand and a stern look on his face.

"Today we're up against the Sina Shifters and we all know what that means." It meant the Titans would have to try extra hard today. Sina came close to first in the standings and really, the only reason Shiganshina was in the lead was due to their win against them during overtime.

"I need you all to do your damn best out there today so we can lock in our spot at the top." The Shifters were full of great players but the ones Eren usually watched out for were #4 Reiner Braun and #19 Bertolt Hoover. They were a mix of tall, strong, and skilled and Eren wouldn't lie and say they made him a bit uneasy.

Coach finished his speech and left the change room as everyone followed him out. Almost at the benches that read 'Home', Eren was pulled into the same hallway he had hid in multiple times by none other then Levi.

Eren almost fell over since he was wearing skates and he only had the thin blade to balance himself. Finally catching his balance he 'casually' leaned on the wall looking down at Levi with a smirk.

"Fancy seeing you here." Levi quickly looked over Eren's shoulder making sure no one was around before he pulled the hockey player down to plant a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Shut up doofus. Good luck and try not to get too beat up." Levi crossed his arms looking sternly at Eren.

"Aw but then I won't be able to see you." Levi rolled his eyes and walked past Eren back towards the main hall.

"I'd rather you not have to see me during a game. Stay safe brat." He turned the corner and Eren smiled as he followed his boyfriend to the home teams bench.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The game was close the score 3-4 for the Titans. Eren was tired as he had been on and off the ice constantly, barley able to take a break each time.

Every time he received a pass Hoover would somehow be able to catch up to him making him have to pass to a team mate.

As soon as Eren would be free of the puck Braun would come crashing into him both literally in the sense of his name and body structure. He never remembered the Shifters being this on his ass the last time they played and he was getting sick of it.

There was only 5 minutes left in the third period and coach called Eren off the ice. He sighed as Connie took his place and he collapsed onto the bench.

"You're doing good out there Jaeger." Pixis continued staring out onto the ice arms crossed with a serious look on his face.

Eren took a drink of water purposley covering his face as well to cool off. No sooner coach was telling him to get back on the ice.

"They're quick tonight show 'em what you're made of kid." Eren sighed and jumped back onto the ice immediately going for the puck.

It was in his grasp and like every other time #19 came skating full speed at Eren resulting in him having to pass the puck back to a team mate.

He already saw Braun skating towards him and Eren was fed up with it. He gave the large man a nod indicating 'let's fight' and the man gave him a nod back. As soon as they skated next to each other Eren dropped his gloves expecting him to do the same. Instead #4 put his hands up backing off and the ref blew the whistle.

Reiner gave Eren an evil smirk as he angrily skated towards the penalty box slamming the door shut behind him. This whole game just pissed him off. Clearly the main point was to throw him off his game and Eren couldn't help but want to punch someone as he all but threw his hockey stick into the corner of the box.

He heard a tap on the window where the rest of his team sat and looked up to see Levi moving to the corner to speak to him.

"Hey calm yourself hot head. They're doing it on purpose. Ignore them and I know you'll be fine." Eren huffed but nodded at Levi and shook his head, circling his shoulders to let the anger and stress roll away.

Eren eyed the clock as his penalty time slowly ticked away and as soon as it reached zero he was racing back onto the ice. Two minutes left and his limbs were on fire.

He could see Bertolt skating his way as the puck was passed perfectly to him. He had to skate faster to lose the towering man. He could see Reiner getting closer and he only kept repeating the word 'faster' in his head like a mantra. 

His legs were screaming at him but he refused to slow down. He didn't have much time as the other players were gaining on him so instead he swung back his hockey stick and with all the power he could conjure he swung it back down sending the puck flying at the opponent's net.

The siren indicating a goal went off and Eren stood their goofily shocked that the puck had somehow found its way past the goalie.

A loud woop came from deep inside him and he looked over to see everyone cheering on his team. He didn't score a winning goal but it didn't matter because this just ment the Titans had a sure win with less then a minute left in the game.

Eren skated off the ice and his team mates held off the Shifters in their last seconds. They won and since it was a home game almost everyone in the stands went crazy.

Eren along with the others sitting on the bench skated over to the rest of their team as they practically dog piled their goalie. They were all hyped up as they locked their spot in first place until their next game against the Sina Shifters.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi sighed as he leaned against the wall not far from the change room. He could go in if he wanted but he rather not get an accidental jock to the face. He could hear the Titans as they shouted and laughed as they changed and he only stood their waiting for Eren.

He watched as excited and mostly intoxicated fans exited the arena slowly, opposite of where he stood. Opponents from the other team looked defeated as they slowly exited their own change room.

Finally his boyfriend came waltzing on over to Levi looking exhausted yet satisfied all at once.

"Oh God I'm so ready to crash." Eren was dragging his bag behind him as he met with Levi and they began walking towards the exit.

"Looks like it too. But you did great and look not even one scratch." Eren grimaced at that and raised his brows.

"Ya well that damn #4 is lucky he decided to back off. I swear to God they were on my ass from the beginning." Levi went to speak but instead the two people who Eren resented as of right now cut them off in their trek to the exit.

"Ah such an honor speaking to the great Eren Jaeger." Eren scowled at the blonde that had spoken.

"What do you want Braun?" He just shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"You're a tough one to beat. Don't think we'll go so easy next time. Right Bertolt?" The tall tree just nodded.

"Whatever get bent you mammoth." Levi had a shocked expression on his face as he quickly followed Eren who walked past the two Shifters. He looked like he was ready to run back over and deck them or at least the blonde one, multiple times.

"I can't believe you said that." Levi said trying his best to keep up with Eren's long angry strides.

"Eren I swear to God slow down or we aren't going out tonight." Eren instantly stopped causing Levi to almost crash into him as he remembered that the two had plans.

"Shit that's right. Sorry I'm good...promise." Eren smiled and Levi shook his head huffing at him.

"You forgot...well try not to forget that I'm picking you up at 6 so be ready and don't make me wait." 

Finally at the teams bus, Levi waited outside as Eren loaded his hockey bag and then they both made their way to Levi's car.

"Is Mikasa driving you home?" Levi asked as he unlocked his doors and opened the drivers side.

"Mhm. So see you at 6." Eren smiled as they both looked around and quickly bent over to give Levi a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright brat see you later." With that Levi got into his car and Eren headed through the back parking lot in search of Mikasa and Armin.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren rushed around his apartment and he never thought he'd be that person who would take more then 20 minutes to get ready. He texted Levi multiple times asking if the place they were going to was super fancy and what he should wear.

This had resulted in Eren wearing dark jeans and a green button up he was pretty sure he got at least three years ago.

He didn't know what to do with his hair because it was long. It naturally slicked back due to the amount of times he kept it hidden beneath a hat or his helmet.

He messed it up at least 500 times settling to just let it be its own person as it decided to mostly stay back, small strands falling to the sides.

Eren jumped as he heard knocking at his door and he all but ran over throwing it open. Levi stood there eyeing Eren as Eren did the same to Levi.

"Well you clean up nice." Levi smirked as Eren blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Levi was dressed similar to Eren in black jeans and a white button up, except his hair was perfectly combed and straight on each side.

"Well you good to go?" Eren nodded his head turning off his lights and locking the door as he followed Levi to his car.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"How am I supposed to pick something if I can't even read the menu." Levi chuckled at Eren as he attempted to read the names of the French dishes.

 

"What is a poy son?" Eren's face was scrunched up trying to decipher the foreign language.

"It's pronounced Poisson. It means fish." Eren gave up putting his menu down and sighing.

"How about you just order for me. I seriously don't care what I eat." Levi smiled and placed his menu on top of Eren's.

"Fine then. No complaining if you don't like it though." Eren just waved Levi off insinuating he would eat whatever he got anyway.

Eventually the waitress made her way over and Levi ordered for the two of them and once again they were waiting.

"So Levi you have any plans for Christmas?" Levi shrugged and took a sip of his water.

"Mm not really. Usually I go over to Farlan and Isabel's but it's not something I usually make plans for." 

"Oh..well I was thinking maybe we could go to Mikasa's, I'm sure she'll let you bring your friends and Armin will be there too." Eren played with his utensils while he waited for Levi's answer. 

"That's actually a pretty good idea. Plan on telling your friends about us anytime soon?" Levi knew Mikasa was perceptive and would figure something out if Eren brought him over for Christmas.

"Ya...well they're already asking why I'm acting weird. They'll keep a secret so...soon." Levi nodded and grew quiet as the waitress brought over their food.

"Enjoy!" She smiled and both men mumbled a thanks as she walked away.

Eren poked at his food with a raised brow.

"Soo what is this?" 

"It's good now eat." Eren held his breath as he took a bite out of the mystery food and instantly melted into his seat.

"Mmn God this is so good." He quickly filled his mouth with more and Levi couldn't help but laugh at the younger.

 

Dinner was moving along nicely and somewhere between appetizers and dessert, Levi and Eren begun playing footsies under the table.

"Ya know...maybe we can tell our friends on Christmas." Levi looked up from his food and gave Eren a questioning look.

"About us. That way...well I don't think they'd care anyway but, I think I'll be prepared then." 

"Sounds good to me. So you gonna tell Mikasa I'm coming or am I?" Eren thought about it as he finished off his dessert.

"Hmm maybe you should that way she won't suspect anything." Levi nodded agreeing with Eren. Christmas was in two weeks and there was no doubt Eren would be nervous about telling his friends, but if he didn't they would most likely find out anyway.

Eventually they finished their meals and after fighting over who would pay in which Levi won, they got into the car and headed back to Eren's place.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren groaned as they made it to the top floor of the apartment and he unlocked his door. He had a good time at dinner and he didn't want the night to end.

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" Levi sighed. He wanted to stay longer but he had promised Farlan he would go to a paramedic clinic with him bright and early in the morning.

"It's not even that late and you can leave before you get too tired. Pleaseee." Eren gave Levi his best puppy face and practically jumped around as the older man had broke.

"Fine. Just for a bit." They both walked into the apartment and Eren grabbed a blanket as they both sat down on the couch.

He turned on the TV putting nothing in particular on as he cuddled up to Levi's side. Eren was sunk down into the couch and was positioned so his head rested easily on Levi's shoulder.

There were a million commercials and Eren began to get bored. He was in a loving mood and began placing soft kisses on Levi's neck and shoulder.

Levi was quiet and Eren looked up placing more kisses on his jaw. Eren was caught off guard as he went to give the shorter man another kiss but instead Levi turned his head capturing Eren's lips with his own.

Eren let out a moan allowing Levi to slip his tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance, only for Eren to give up and let him win.

Levi moved from his spot throwing a leg over Eren's waist to straddle him continuing to kiss his face until he was positioned. 

They parted only to catch their breathes before Eren attached his lips to Levi's collar bone as he rolled his hips into Eren's. 

That caused the younger to moan and Levi to make sultry noises as well, as their cocks rubbed agaisnt each other through their pants. Eren was sure he left a mark as Levi grabbed his hair pulling his head up only to clumsily press his lips back onto Eren's. 

The shorter man moved from Eren's lips, down to his neck. His hands traveled up the brunettes shirt and he ran his fingers over Eren's nipple causing him shudder. 

Levi's mouth continued to travel down and before Eren could realize what was happening Levi was no longer on his lap but instead on his knees in front of him.

Eren gasped in pleasure as Levi palmed him through his pants kissing the skin exposed just above his waist band.

Levi undid the button to Eren's jeans but stopped as Eren closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Eren slowly opened his eyes and felt stupid.

"Sorry...I, I'm just nervous. It's been a while and this whole you being a guy thing is new to me." Levi smirked and gave a soft kiss to Eren's jean clad thigh.

"It's just me Eren. There's nothing to worry about. But if you're uncomfortable I can stop." Eren was still unbelievably lust filled and he quickly shook his head.

"N-no I'm fine. Continue." This time Eren's eyes stayed open as he watched Levi unzip his pants with his teeth. His hands traveled up his legs until they reached the waist of his pants and slowly he pulled them down. Eren was getting anxious and if Levi went any slower he was going to finish himself off.

Finally Levi slid down Eren's boxers and his erection sprang free leaking with pre come. Eren swore he was going to blow right then just at the hungry look in Levi's eyes.

Levi positioned himself higher up on his knees as he bent over swiping the bottom of Eren's dick with his tongue.

"Oh God." Eren quickly breathed and Levi gave his slit a quick lick.

"S-stop teasing." Levi gave Eren a lustful look before his lips were wrapped around his member and he bobbed his head practically eating Eren whole.

Eren couldn't help but buck his hips causing Levi to bring his hands up and hold down the excited brunette.

He continued bobbing his head and Eren couldn't help but grab onto Levi's hair. 

He practically shook with euphoria as Levi took Eren into his throat with ease and stared up at him.

Levi was a mess in himself as he watched Eren fall apart and quiver as he did his best not to move his hips.

"Oh shit. L-Levi I'm gonna come." Levi ignored his warning and deep throated him one last time as Eren released and Levi swollowed down every last drop. He removed Eren from his mouth with a pop and Eren grabbed Levi's hand pulling him back onto his lap once his dick was tucked back into his jeans.

"How are you so good at that." Levi shrugged and his own member twitched as Eren kissed beneath his ear and whispered.

"I don't think I could do that just yet. But I can still help you out with your problem." As he spoke Eren massaged the bulge in Levi's pants and Levi wouldn't be surprised if he hit his own orgasm just from that alone.

Soon Eren was unbuttoning his boyfriends pants and tantalizingly slow he moved his hands under the waistband of his boxers letting his fingers trail down Levi's hardened member.

"A-and you said I was teasing." Eren chuckled and grabbed the base of Levi's cock removing it from his pants and slowly sliding his fist upward fingering at his slit. 

He continued his motions Levi becoming undone as he sloppily spread kisses all over his lover.

Without warning Levi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm hit causing him to moan Eren's name loudly.

Eren gave him a few more strokes and both were covered with the white sticky substance as Levi leaned his head on Eren's shoulder breathing deeply.

"Christ. T-that was amazing." They sat there catching their breaths slowly coming down from their highs and finally Levi flopped back over to sit beside Eren rather then on top.

"Tch we're filthy. You have any clean clothes?" Eren laughed and stood up.

"I do...but we could shower first?" Levi smirked evilly at Eren's offer and began unbuttoning his shirt walking towards Eren's bathroom as Eren just stood there watching.

"Well you coming or do I have to wash my own back?" Eren quickly clued in and he quickly began unbuttoning his own dress shirt following Levi into the washroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sosososososo next chapter is probably going to be like getting into Christmas. I feel tempted to write about their fun time in the shower but then I wouldn't know what else to fill that chapter with...haaaaa anyway see youu nextt chappy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, confessions and cock blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy chapterrr! I only read through it once so sorry if there is alot of mistakes :I 
> 
> It shouldn't be too bad though that you won't be able to get what's going on...I think. Anyways read away you awesome reader people you.

Eren rushed around his place searching for his cheesy Christmas sweater Mikasa had bought him last year. 

His phone kept going off and he knew it was his two best friends asking when he would get there.

He had to admit he woke up a tad late and although he was anxious for Christmas it didn't help him wake up any earlier.

Finally ready to go he sent out a text to his friends that he was on his way.

 

Almost to Mikasa's his phone rang and he pressed the Bluetooth to hear Levi's voice sound through his car.

"Eren...I can't do this." Eren raised a brow even though Levi couldn't see him.

"Can't do what?" 

"Christmas get together shit. We're telling our friends. I'm telling my cousin...something is bound to happen." Eren was surprised that his boyfriend was worried about this even though Eren was the one who had been so reluctant to tell anyone.

"Levi it's going to be fine. They'll be happy I'm sure of it."

"Eren...Eren. Listen Eren Mikasa is going to be on my ass about treating you right. Isabel is going to be jumping all over us the entire night and just-" Eren cut Levi off with a soft chuckle.

"Levi it's going to be fine. We have to tell them sooner or later and there's no way I'm not spending Christmas without you." Eren heard Levi sigh through his speakers.

"Fine you're right. I'm heading out now so I'll see you soon." Eren smiled and turned down Mikasa's road.

"Ok see ya soon Levi. Bye." Levi muttered out a bye and Eren hung up pulling into his friends parking lot.

He grabbed his bag of gifts and didn't think he could be anymore excited then he already was. He couldn't wait for everyone to get to Mikasa's but he also was glad he was there before Levi and the others showed up.

"Eren! About time!" Mikasa hugged Eren and grabbed his coat hanging it in the closet as he walked over to the Christmas tree and begin unloading his bag of goodies.

"You went all out this year." Eren looked up from his task to see Armin watching him spread out the presents.

"Ya well I heard Levi and his friends were coming so I wanted to get something for everyone." Armin nodded and Eren finished unloading, keeping one small gift at the bottom of his bag taking it into Mikasa's room.

She had told him Levi's birthday was the same day as Christmas so Eren was sure to get him something extra special and only give it to him later into the night.

Eren jumped as Mikasa came into the room attempting to look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Come help make brunch." Eren quickly slipped the gift he had been looking at back into his bag sliding it into the corner before turning around.

"Hm oh...ya I'm coming let's go." Mikasa looked at him curiously but ignored the fact that he hadn't explained what he was doing and walked off into the kitchen with Eren on her tail.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi had picked up Farlan and Isabel on the way to Mikasa's and he cringed as they attempted to get him to wear the stupidest Christmas sweater he had ever seen.

Mikasa had told them to dress festively whether it was fancy or not she didn't care. There was no way Levi was wearing a sweater that lit up, instead he wore a simple red sweater with green and white patterns and a rather comfortable pair of jeans.

Isabel had insisted they listen to Christmas music all the way to his cousins only after his two friends both sang happy birthday to him.

He groaned the whole time but really he loved his friends for remembering. He didn't blame anyone for celebrating Christmas over his birthday. He was used to it so it didn't matter much to him anymore as long as everyone was happy.

 

"Yay we're here! I'm so glad we're spending Christmas somewhere new this year. We need a change of pace." Isabel hopped out of Levi's car and ushered Farlan to grab the food she had prepared while she grabbed the gifts she bought for everyone.

Levi followed with his own things as Isabel practically skipped to the door ringing the bell.

The door opened and they were met by a small blonde otherwise known as Armin, smiling and moving to the side to let them in.

"Mikasa and Eren are just in the kitchen making some brunch as they like to call it. I can take your coats for you." Levi quickly handed his coat to Armin only wanting one thing and that was to see Eren.

Levi walked into the kitchen to see Eren wearing an apron with a Santa face, concentrating on the pancakes he was cooking in front of him.

He didn't notice Levi until he stood beside him.

"Smells good." Eren jumped and smiled when he saw the shorter man. He was about to turn his body to give him a kiss to say hello, but instead Mikasa came over with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your here Levi. Food's almost done! You go wait in the living room we will call you when it's ready." Eren's smile fell as Levi sighed and walked back off to the living room. 

 

Finally everyone was called to eat and Levi snagged a seat beside Eren. He internally 'hah'd as he got the seat because he knew Mikasa was aiming for it, now having to sit across from him instead.

"So can we open gifts after this! I really want you to see what I got everyone!!" Isabel was practically shaking in excitement as she ate her food.

"Me too!" Eren fit in between mouth fulls of eggs and pancakes. 

Eventually everyone finished their food and Eren stayed back to put everything away. Levi decided to stay as well, as everyone else went off to the living room to wait for them.

Eren was putting dishes in the sink when arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on the back of his neck.

"Merry Christmas brat." Eren relaxed into Levi spinning around in his arms and bending down to place a kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Ya Merry Christmas to you too." Eren wiped his wet hands from doing dishes on his pants and Levi stepped back a bit.

"Oh and Happy Birthday." Eren booped Levi's nose and all but skipped off into the living room to join everyone else leaving a smiling Levi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gifts were exchanged between everyone and overall it was a happy environment. Eren and Levi had to hold back from acting as lovers the entire time but as the last present was unwrapped Eren began to get anxious.

Levi and Eren had agreed they'd tell everyone once presents were all opened and well...they were.

Everyone was laughing at a comment Armin had made about a gift Eren had gotten him and slowly they quieted down as they noticed the serious and nervous looking faces Eren and Levi had plastered on.

Really they both knew they shouldn't be nervous. They knew everything would go fine but that didnt really help ease their minds.

"Why do you guys look like you got sticks up your asses." Levi glared at Mikasa and casually spit out a comeback.

"I assure you this isn't the face I make when something's up my ass." That caused everyone to giggle and Mikasa to make a face of disgust.

"You're such a shit. Seriously though...Eren you look constipated." Eren tried relaxing his facial features and Levi sighed at the brunettes struggles.

"Do you just want me to tell them?" Levi faced the younger waiting for a response.

"Tell us what?" Farlan inquired and everyone now looked confused. Levi stared at Eren waiting for a response, finally getting a nod from him.

"We're dating." No one spoke after Levi's blunt statement and they all just stared at him.

"Wait...what?" Armin asked a smile slowly filling his features.

"Me and Eren, together." Levi pointed at Eren and then himself. Mikasa blinked muttering out another 'what?'

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled Eren from where he sat on the floor next to him planting a quick kiss to his lips causing the hockey player to blush.

"Woooo!" Eren blushed harder as Isabel jumped up ruffling Levi's hair.

"Way to pick 'em Levi! Treat him right Eren or else I'm gonna have to give you one of these." Isabel made a very non threatening fist as she laughed causing Farlan to laugh along with her.

"This must be what they call a Christmas miracle." Everyone looked to Mikasa who was smiling from her spot on the couch.

"Eren and Levi both in a relationship at the same time and with each other. Honestly one of the last pair's of people I'd think would be together." She chuckled and stood up as well standing beside Isabel.

"Levi try not to scare away one of my best friends." Levi couldn't help but smile at his cousins approval.

"Now who's helping me get dinner ready?" Isabel raised her hand and she followed Mikasa into the kitchen most likely to gossip about the new found information.

"How did I not know." Armin shook his head in thought.

"I feel like I lose 10 best friend points for not figuring it out." 

"Well I wasn't open about it at all so I don't blame you." Eren stood up holding a hand out to Levi to help him up as well.

"Anyways guess we should clean up the trash in here and maybe Mikasa will let us get into some of that wine she so kindly bought." Levi, Farlan, and Armin nodded in approval and they all began picking up.

Eventually Armin and Farlan went off into the kitchen to check on the girls leaving Eren and Levi to themselves.

 

With four people helping prepare dinner...well more like Mikasa and Isabel as the other two were snacking at everything; it was practically all ready in a very short amount of time.

Levi and Eren hung around in the living room sitting on the couch cuddled into each other's sides both sipping at the wine Mikasa had bought for the holiday.

"This is weird." They both looked up to see Mikasa staring at them, her own drink in her hand and walking over.

"Seriously my cousin and my best friend dating. It may take me a bit to get used to it." Eren and Levi chuckled and just to bug her a little more Eren gave Levi a sloppy kiss on the mouth.

"Nooo. Was that necessary?" 

"I'd have to go with a yes on that one." Levi answered digging himself further into Eren.

"Ugh well I'm happy for you two shit heads. Now get your asses off the couch. The dinner that you so kindly 'helped' make is ready." Obviously she was being sarcastic as the two hadn't done a thing but they both jumped up more then ready to eat.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"God I really love you guys." A couple glasses of wine and bottles of beer later, Eren was sitting on the couch, arms wrapped around Armin and Mikasa.

"Love you to Eren." Mikasa leaned her head on Eren's shoulder not as intoxicated as him but she was still feeling good. To be honest no one was as intoxicated as Eren was, second to him was probably Isabel.

"Hey, hey...Farlan." She waved her hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

"Hm?" She patted Levi's face who sat beside her and smiled.

"Why aren't you as soft as Levi?" Levi swatted her hand away and Farlan chuckled.

"Maybe because I'm not as anal about my appearance as he is." 

"You mean you don't like anal as much as I do." Everyone groaned at Levi's reply, the only one laughing at his joke being himself.

"Mikasa!" Eren's eyes grew wide as he stared at her and only got a questioning look in return. Eren whispered something into her ear and her eyes grew wide as well.

"Eren just keep your ass seated. Farlan come with me to the kitchen." Farlan raised a brow but got up following Mikasa and Eren couldn't help but feel giddy.

No more then 5 minutes later the lights were out and Farlan was walking out of the kitchen holding a cake followed by Mikasa and a camera.

Eren started shout singing Happy Birthday and everyone joined in. Levi rolled his eyes but was internally happy he had such great friends.

"Make a wish!" Levi wanted to say he already had everything he already wanted but closed his eyes anyways before blowing out the candles.

The cake was placed on the coffee table and Eren managed to move next to Levi giving him a sloppy peck on the cheek before making grabby hands at the cake.

 

It was late and clearly Eren was more tired then he thought, which may of also had to do something with the alcohol as his head kept falling and rising between forkfuls of cake.

Finally his head lolled to rest on the back of the couch fork still in his mouth with a bit of icing on the corners. 

"Maybe someone should take him to bed." Farlan whispered as he also had a sleeping Isabel resting on him.

"Ya I'm just about ready to pass out too." Armin yawned and grabbed the dirty dishes.

"You guys can have the room at the end of the hall. Levi you can take Eren to the room upstairs and Armin you can just crash with me if you want or the couch, honestly I don't really care. Your gonna crash where you want anyway." Mikasa told everyone and they nodded as Farlan picked up Isabel bridal style and carried her off to the guest room on the main floor.

Levi took the fork out of Eren's mouth causing the brunette to groan and squeeze his eyes shut tighter.

"Here." Mikasa held out her hand to grab the fork and gather the rest of the stuff Armin couldn't joining him in the kitchen.

"Eren. Let's go to bed." Levi whispered and softly shook his shoulder.

"Mmn I don't wanna." Eren mumbled out and Levi sighed grabbing a napkin to wipe the icing off of Eren's face.

"Come on bright eyes, I'd carry you but I'd probably collapse halfway up the stairs." Levi stood up and grabbed Eren's hand slowly pulling him up straight.

He had to help Eren up the stairs and to the other guest room pretty much carrying him in the end.

Eren flopped down into the bed and began to sweat with the thick sweater he wore. Half asleep he peeled off his sweater and with much difficulty threw off his pants rolling under the covers in only his boxers.

Levi changed into his plaid bottoms and plain white tee before getting into bed beside his boyfriend.

He moved to wrap his arm around Eren but it was thrown off as Eren sat up straight.

"Wait!" Levi was confused as Eren fell on his ass rolling out of bed. He wobbly stood up and made his way out of the room.

Eren struggled finding Mikasa's room but once he was there he could hear muffled laughs.

He looked over to see Mikasa and Armin watching him have a hard time looking through his bag in nothing but his boxers.

"Um Eren...what are you doing?" Eren just stared at them before going back to his task pulling out the gift he was supposed to give Levi much earlier. He shouted out an 'aha' as he held it up and about to walk out of the room he saw Levi leaning on the door frame watching him.

"You need to control that thing. Come on Levi I have more faith in you then that." Levi shook his head at Mikasa's comment and held out his hand for Eren to grab.

"I think he needs to be locked up until tomorrow. But I shall take him off of your hands. Goodnight you two." 

Armin and Mikasa mumbled a goodnight and Levi once again led Eren back to their room.

"Go to bed you freak." Levi gave Eren a kiss and pushed him into the bed almost getting whacked in the face by whatever Eren was holding.

"What's that?" Eren bit his lip and held it out to Levi.

"Happy Birthday." He pushed it into Levi's hands and squeaked out 'open it' as he shoved his face into his pillow to hide.

Levi slowly unwrapped the gift and opened the small box. He took out one of two chains that held a key on the end. On each of them was inscribed small words and Levi wanted to hug and kiss Eren till he physically couldn't anymore.

"They're beautiful. Here sit up." Eren turned from his pillow looking at Levi as he held out one of the necklaces putting it around Eren's neck before putting the other around his own.

The one Levi wore read 'Forever' and the one wrapped around Eren read 'For Always'. 

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" Eren blushed and Levi's hand travelled to the back of Eren's head pulling him to himself.

"There's something I want to tell you but I think I'll wait till the morning when I know you'll remember it for sure." Eren stared at Levi and then he crashed his lips to Eren's giving him the most sensual kiss he could give. Eren's hands travelled down Levi's sides and reached around to his ass.

Levi gave the brunette a final kiss and grabbed his wrists pulling them away from himself.

"Go to bed brat. You're going to feel like shit tomorrow." Eren pouted but flopped back down into bed, letting Levi wrap himself around him and both fell into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhh put me out of my misery plllease." Eren held his pillow over his head speaking to Levi as he got changed.

"Do you regret drinking so much yesterday now?" Eren made a noise akin to a dying animal.

"No. Yes. Yes. But no." Levi shook his head and finished buttoning his pants.

"You're 23 yet you act like you're still a teenager."

"At least I'm not an old man. Can't believe you're almost thirty." Levi tsked and ripped the pillow off of Eren's face causing him to squint at the light.

"First off I'm not thirty yet so shut up. Second you're a shitty shit." Eren laughed and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Now even though you are an ass I will still get you some water and advil." Eren smirked and pulled the pillow back over his head.

"Did I ever tell you you're the best?" 

"You don't have too. I already know." With that Levi was out the door harassing Mikasa for the meds and back within minutes handing them off to Eren.

The hockey player quickly gulped down the water along with the pills and sat on the edge of the bed. His mouth tasted like shit and he walked over to the bathroom attached to the room where he already had a toothbrush to brush his teeth.

He walked back out toothbrush still in his mouth as he spoke to Levi still wearing nothing but his boxers.

"So I still remember everything last night and if I recall you wanted to tell me something?" Levi's heart beat picked up as he had forgotten about that himself only to be reminded. Nothing changed from last night and he still wanted to tell Eren.

The taller boy walked back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth before he walked back into the bedroom to throw on a pair of joggers and a plain blue T-shirt. 

"Firstly I wanted to make sure you knew I love the gift you got me." Eren smiled and grabbed the key he wore squeezing it in his hand.

"Secondly..." Levi stood up walking over to Eren grabbing the chain around his neck to pull him down so he could whisper into his ear.

"I love you bright eyes." Eren was glad Levi couldn't see his face as he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling so damn wide. He laid his head on Levi's shoulder slowly moving it up to place a kiss on it and then to look at Levi.

"I love you too." They both starred at each other inches away before their eyes closed and they shared a fiery, passionate kiss. Their mouths moved agaisnt each other in such a way that made them both moan and caused Levi to grab a handful of Eren's hair. 

Eren moved his hands down Levi's body and couldn't help but squeeze him as Levi practically shoved his tongue down his throat. 

"Ok...well I'm just gonna leave you guys to it..." Farlan's face was as red as a tomato as Levi and Eren jumped to see him standing at the door and ready to make a run for it.

Eren was embarrassed and waited for Levi's reaction who only began to laugh.

"Oh my God Farlan. You're the pure definition of cock block. You could have just left without saying anything." Farlan thought over what Levi had said and it seemed impossible the way his face grew even darker.

"Heh ya...well um...there's breakfast." Delivering the message he initially intended to when coming upstairs, he quickly ran back down.

"Well we better get going before they think that we started doing something more then making out." Eren rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"Guess so." One after the other Levi followed Eren down the stairs who was more than ready to eat away his hangover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up and fucked in the most literal sense man kind has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeello! So the first part of this chapter is some what plotty...second half? Smut. Ha. Chapter isn't as long as the others but I figured I'd give you some juicy juice until we get the little bit of angst this story so calls for. Anyway enjoy!

Eren was beginning to get fed up with every hockey player that wasn't on his team. After Christmas break games picked up as playoffs grew closer and the players began to get more aggressive.

Everyone was becoming concerned for the young hockey player who latley couldn't make it out of a game unscathed. Everyone seemed to be more brutal towards him especially the older opponents.

This particular game Eren had been sitting to the side, not in the penalty box but on the bench with his team, helmet off and head held back.

"Eren I told you to stop doing that. Just pinch your nose and keep your head down." Levi once again explained to Eren, who had blood gushing from his nose after a pretty one sided fight.

Eren groaned and grabbed more tissues and his head practically hung between his knees.

"Don't worry man I'll get the jackass for you." Jean piped up from where he stood in front of Eren with an evil smirk on his face.

"It's not worth it Jean, he's just an idio-" Eren's words were cut off by fans cheering and players yelling from their respective benches.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jean managed to mutter out and in seconds Eren was on his feet cheering over the edge of the boards as well.

Marco was currently pounding the man who had caught Eren off guard and given him a bloody nose and a swollen lip.

Marco...the man who only ever received a penalty for accidentally tripping another player was knocking the enemy flat on his ass with a hard right to the face.

The ref finally split up the fight and Marco skated to the penalty box. Every one of the Titans were screaming and shouting giving thumbs up and hitting the glass that separated their team mate from them.

Eren moved to the corner and shouted 'you're the fucking best' which Marco only shrugged and nervously rubbed his hand at the back of his helmet.

"Who knew he had it in him!" Connie muttered now pumped up more then before.

"I definitely don't want to be on his bad side. He destroyed that guy." Everyone laughed at Jean's comment and Eren couldn't be happier to have a team that watched out for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You're lips pretty busted up you sure you're okay?" Levi held the side of Eren's face in his hand who quickly moved it away as they were still at the arena where a million curious onlookers could see.

"Yes I'm fine. Seriously nothing I can't handle like I've said before." Levi sighed as he walked with Eren out of the arena and to the bus to load his bag.

"I'm just worried is all. Ever since you got that award the older players have been on you like white on rice." Eren snorted as he closed the compartment where he put his bag and the two began walking back into the arena.

"I know...it's not fair. Stupid jealous bastards. Maybe if they tried half as hard as I did they'd get something better then a pat on the back." Eren kicked a rock, his head hung low. Levi bopped the top of Eren's head with a fist causing Eren to mutter out a 'hey'.

"I know it's not fair. Just be careful. Please." 

"Ya ya I will. Let's see if everyone else is done changing. I just wanna get back to Shiganshina." Currently the team was in Dauper Village. Since it was only 2 hours away from home they were making a one day round trip.

"Fine but I'm not going into the change room. It reeks, I'm just glad you guys can put your bags under the bus."

Eren chuckled kissing the palm of his hand and lightly smacking Levi on the cheek.

"Hey I can't stand the smell either and I have to live through it so I'm sure you can to." Levi held his cheek where Eren patted him and looked at the younger man.

"You're such a brat." 

"I know."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Coach how much longerrr?" Eren groaned sitting on the bus, face squished on the seat in front of him.

"I have not a clue. Hopefully we get going soon though. My wife's waiting for my return and I don't want her to be up too late." Eren groaned again and Levi flicked him on the forehead.

"Stop your whining it won't make things go faster." 

They were an hour into their ride home when the bus broke down. Now they sat on the side of the road waiting for the bus driver to get his shit together and figure out the problem.

"I just wanna go home and sleep until my face doesn't hurt anymore." 

"Let me see again. Does it still hurt that much?" Eren tried protesting as Levi grabbed his face turning his head so he could see the side that was striked earlier.

Levi sucked his teeth and both his eyebrows raised.

"What? What's wrong?" Eren touched his face but pulled his hand back instantly as it stung.

"You should probably take the Tylenol I offered you earlier." Eren looked confused as Levi took out his phone turning on the front camera and handing it to him.

Eren's eyes widened and once again a groan left his lips.

"You sound like you're dying." One of his team mates called from a couple seats back and Eren just stuck up his middle finger in no particular direction.

"Ya well maybe I am." His team mates chuckled and Eren sighed leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

His face was swollen twice it's size and Levi tsked as the brunette didn't make any movements indicating he'd take the Tylenol that Levi told him to.

Eren frowned as Levi repeatedly said his name trying to get his attention.

"What I'm trying to sleep." 

"Here. Since you won't get it for yourself." Levi held out his hand with the pills and Eren let out a huff of air as he took them from the older man.

"Don't look at me like that. You need it so eat up kid." 

"M'not a kid." Eren muttered out quietly as he swallowed down he Tylenol once again closing his eyes, more then ready to pass out rather then waiting up till they got home.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up just before they arrived in town wiping away the small drool that produced at the side of his mouth.

He yawned and his face actually felt better then it had before...mostly thanks to Levi. 

"God your breath stinks." Levi piped up from beside Eren who only blew into Levi's face causing the shorter man to make a face of disgust.

"If it stinks so bad then I guess you don't want a kiss." Eren pursed his lips at Levi until he realized they were still on the bus and quickly moved away before anyone noticed. Levi chuckled and began gathering his things he brought for the long ride.

"Seriously need to brush your teeth before I get any where near you. Trust me I have no problems with holding back." Eren frowned but he could even taste the staleness that resided in his mouth.

"Anyway I'm coming back to your place right?" Levi asked and Eren nodded until an idea popped in his head.

"Why don't we go to your place. I've never been and I'm curious as to what conditions the great Levi lives in." Levi thought about it until he agreed with Eren. It was only fair since he had always gone to Eren's apartment and switching it up might not be bad for once.

"Sounds good. We can just order out tonight. Not really stocked in the food department at the moment." 

"No problem with that. Eating out is always the best anyways." Levi couldn't help it as he leant in closer to Eren and whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't mind eating out once in a while myself." He winked at Eren and gave him a 'look'. One that said much more then the words that actually left his mouth. Eren turned red and he quickly looked away after mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Eren turned his head back towards Levi a bit so he could hear him better.

"I said dirty old man." Eren laughed as Levi smacked him just as they arrived at the arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to my humble abode. Take off your shoes and if you make a mess I will not hesitate to murder you." Eren blinked as he entered Levi's home. He swore the floor was sparkling and the counters and shit even the walls.

He was afraid that if he walked in he would mess it up just by being in it. His house was simple otherwise. It wasn't overly large but a good size for one person.

Eren didn't wait for Levi to begin showing him around as he headed for the stairs to check out the top floor first.

"Hey where are you going?" Levi sped walked to catch up to Eren who was taking the steps two at a time reaching the top and turning the corner before Levi could make it up.

"Woah! You have a huge tub! Damn it looks like you can go swimming in that thing." Levi followed Eren's voice as it came from the washroom and he walked in to see Eren gawking at his tub.

"Ya well go big or go home." Eren turned around smiling evilly before taking quick strides towards Levi pinning him to the wall behind him, ignoring the comment he had made.

"Ya'know...I'm feeling a little dirty. Maybe you could help me out?" Eren whispered to Levi making him shiver. He swiped his tongue along the shell of Levi's ear making his lovers knees go weak.

Eren's hands were placed on either side of Levi's head locking him in place as he placed soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

"S-shit." Levi grabbed onto the front of Eren's shirt to keep himself from falling and moved his head to the side allowing Eren better access to the spot between his neck and shoulder.

Eren sucked on Levi's skin removing himself leaving behind a dark mark. He smiled wildly and his eyes were filled with lust as he ran his hands up Levi's shirt feeling every inch of his body.

Eren then proceeded to move his hands into the back of Levi's pants cupping his ass causing Levi to make noises that only made Eren hard.

"God I love your voice." Levi blushed at Eren's words and began to wonder when he became so shy in the love making department. He couldn't help being the way he was with Eren. He let the younger man take control and he liked it.

Eren's lips moved in perfect motion with Levi's. A mix of tongue and teeth clashing in such a sultry way. Eren's hands were back under Levi's shirt and slowly he slid them up sliding his shirt off with ease having to break the kiss in between. Once Levi's shirt was off Eren was quick to remove his own and lips were once again reattached in a hungry fashion.

"Mmn fuck. Need these off." Levi whined as his erect member had no room to grow in his tight pants.

Eren began unbuttoning his lovers pants, slowly tugging them down, purposely letting his hand rub against Levi's boxer covered dick causing him to moan.

Eren started grinding into Levi pushing him forcefully into the wall with each roll of his hips. 

Eren's own dick tenting in his joggers. He couldn't help giving Levi small love bites down his jaw and pulling at the shorter man's bottom lip between his teeth as he panted in complete euphoria and their members forcefully rubbed against each other.

Eren's movements slowed as he trailed his fingers up Levi's body and grabbed his chin to turn his face his way.

"Shit. I don't think I'm scared anymore." Levi was confused at first but then smiled as he remembered what the two had talked about.

They never went farther then blow jobs or hand jobs or heated make out sessions. Eren told Levi he was still nervous about the whole gay sex thing and Levi had told him he could wait. 

"Ready whenever you are bright eyes." Levi gulped as soon as those words left his mouth. Eren's eyes seemed to be shaded in lust and hunger as he grabbed the elastic waist of Levi's underwear and pulled them off slowly to reveal his leaking cock.

He stroked it a couple times causing Levi to rock his hips into Eren's hand.

"If you want to do this I suggest you stop this-" he motioned to Eren's current actions "-otherwise I'll finish before we even start." Eren chuckled deeply and it gave Levi goosebumps.

The brunette removed his hand and allowed Levi to place his own hands on Eren's hips sliding them down and removing his joggers, his own hardened erection springing free.

"J-Just tell me what to do?" Levi nodded and quickly searched through his bathroom cabinet pulling out a bottle of lube.

"You need to prep me first. Here." Levi grabbed Eren's hand pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and Eren rubbed them together a bit nervous that he'd mess things up.

Embarrassingly enough he googled 'How to Have Gay Sex.' He was sure to erase his browsing history just for safety measures, but he was able to gather some pretty decent information.

He continued rubbing his fingers together warming up the gel like substance in his hand as he deeply kissed Levi completley taking over. 

Levi was getting anxious and his legs shook as Eren's hand moved to his ass circling his entrance. Finally Eren slowly inserted one finger and Levi had to get used to the foreign feeling. It wasn't long before he was begging Eren to add another. 

He bent his fingers, then scissored them under Levi's order to help stretch him. He added a third and thrusted them in and out of Levi's ass hitting something that caused Levi to moan Eren's name.

"E-eren. Now. I need you now." Eren removed his fingers with a squelch and poured more lube over his straining cock.

Levi's eyes widened when Eren placed his hands against the wall between Levi's legs and slowly lifted him up the wall till he was just above his hips, legs spread wide open. Levi gaped at how strong his boyfriend was and a long strung out moan came from both men as Eren slowly lowered Levi onto his dick. 

Eren's dick twitched inside Levi's tight hole and Levi nodded that he was ready. Eren braced himself as he began thrusting into Levi moving him up and down the wall with force.

Sweat glistened off of their faces and Eren practically screamed Levi's name as he tightened around Eren's member.

"H-harder, f-faster." Levi muttered out and Eren complied. Levi's back arched and his hands clawed at his lovers back. Eren fucked him against the wall and they slowly slid to the ground as Eren's legs began to give out on him.

Levi's legs were now over Eren's shoulders his back on the floor and head being squished to the wall with each thrust, practically bending him in half. 

"Holy fuck." Levi moaned as Eren hit his bundle of nerves and he seemed to get the hint as he moved harder into the same spot over and over again. 

They were both reaching their limits and Eren moved faster holding onto Levi's hips slamming them together with force, making a loud slapping sound every time they came in contact.

They were panting hard and Eren reached down to grab hold of Levi's cock and began jerking him in time with his thrusts.

"Mmnn I-I'm gonna come." Levi's mouth was wide open as he breathed harshly and Eren stroked him even faster as he got close to his own release.

Both men were in complete Nirvana as their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and with a few more thrusts they both came.

Eren leaned over Levi covered in sweat gaining his breath before he pulled out. He rolled to the side and laid on the floor next to Levi as they both tried to breath normal once again. 

Levi's hair stuck to his forehead and their faces were flushed. 

"Jesus Christ." Eren looked over to the shorter man who was already staring at him.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Eren couldn't help but to smile and slowly he stood up.

"Pretty sure fucking has never felt so damn good before. You're a damn Goddess." Levi laughed at Eren's choice of words and really didn't think he would be able to move for a while after this.

"Good thing we're already in the bathroom. Now we can see if we both fit in your King tub." Eren began filling it with warm water and as soon as it was full he picked Levi up off the ground and placed him into the bath.

Levi scooted forwards and Eren got in behind him. He pulled Levi's head back so he could rest on him and he tangled his fingers in his hair.

"You know..." Levi sat back up straight and managed to turn around and face Eren.

"I wouldn't be opposed to going for another round. If you think you can do it that is." Eren laughed and licked his lips as Levi pounced on him almost drowning the brunette ready to go at it a second time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathrooms, Brawls, and interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter? What? Smut in the beginning? What? What? Lollll I couldn't help it. If you don't want to read the beginning which isn't much you can skip past it XD but anywhooooo enjoy! o.o

Eren and Levi were panting hard both having to cover each others mouths to keep noises from spilling out.

"Um you okay in there?" A stranger knocked on the bathroom stall asking it's 'occupant', after hearing strange noises. Eren almost chuckled as Levi moved his hand away from Eren's mouth.

"Yup all good." Levi bit Eren's hand to keep himself from making noise as Eren thrust into him and he glared at the brunette, well as much as he could, pleasure over riding all other emotions.

"Um okay." The stranger walked away and the bathroom door closed all occupants currently gone.

"J-Jesus Christ." Eren was laughing and it quickly turned into a moan as his boyfriend moved against him, his ass tightening around Eren's dick.

The bathroom door opened once again as someone moved into the stall next to them but this time Eren's movements didn't slow down.

If anything he picked up his pace slamming into Levi over and over again in the cramped stall.

Eren managed to hit him at the right angle and Levi let out a quiet moan trying his best to hold back. The man in the stall next to them seemed to finish up their business a lot quicker then physically possible and footsteps rushed out of the washroom.

"Oh God he heard me." Levi squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side, breathing heavily as Eren bent over to kiss and nip at Levi's face. 

"No one's aloud to hear you except me." Eren smirked. Grabbing Levi's neglected cock he began stroking it and the shorter man couldn't hold back the seductive moan that left his lips as he released into Eren's hand. 

Eren thrust into Levi a few more times before a silent scream left his own lips as he came into Levi. Eren pulled out and using the toilet paper in the stall they both quickly cleaned themselves up pulling up their pants and attempting to fix each others hair.

Eren bent down to make sure no one was currently in the bathroom and finally they both walked out of the stall to look at themselves in the mirror.

"I can't believe we did that." Levi deadpanned as he stretched a bit to avoid getting a kink in his back from the cramped position Eren had him in.

"You started it." Eren teased as he splashed his face with water to cool down.

"Ya but I didn't think you were such a sex fiend to take it that far." Eren shrugged and splashed the remaining water on his hands at Levi.

"Gotta have some adventure. Plus I'm definitely amped up for the game now." Eren winked at Levi and began walking to the door.

"Let's go before everyone wonders where I am." Levi nodded and quickly followed Eren out the door.

It really did start as innocent. Levi gave Eren a kiss like usual before he would leave for the change room, they hid in a stall to keep from prying eyes but Eren decided to let the kiss linger. It didn't help that the brat decided it'd be a good idea to shove his hand down Levi's pants. 

From there it escalated into Eren making Levi impossibly hard and well what happened, happened.

 

Levi stuck around outside the change room while Eren went in to change.

Connie came running in face a little pale as he sat beside Eren.

"Oh God. Dude. Dude you can't believe what just fucking happened." This caused Jean and even Marco to move closer to hear.

"What?" Eren humoured him as his stories usually were the same.

"Ok ok ok so, oh my God. Honestly I think my ears might be scarred." 

"Get on with it already." Jean smacked Connie on the side of his head causing him to give Jean a dirty look.

"Sheesh sorry. Anyways I was in the bathroom they have down the hall-" Eren's face froze knowing the direction this story was going. 

"Well I got into a stall and oh my God not even 10 seconds later I hear a freaking moan." Jean began laughing and placed his hand on Connie's head.

"Seriously? Like some dude was wanking himself off...in a public washroom?" Connie's eyes were wide as he shook his head.

"That'd honestly be better. But no their were two people in there. And I'm pretty sure they were both dudes." Jean started laughing even harder at Connie's misfortune and Eren was internally shitting himself.

"How do you know they were both guys?" Marco asked quietly laughing at Connie's reaction.

"I looked at their shoes. Pretty sure they both belonged to dudes. Actually one of them had shoes like that." Connie pointed down at Eren's feet and Eren thought his stomach was going to come out his throat. Eren laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You caught me Connie. It was I who was making sweet love." That caused the boy to laugh and lightly punch Eren in the shoulder. 

"Shut up. This is serious and now I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to go into a public washroom again." Eren mentally prayed to whatever God was listening that his usual sarcastic nature was able to get him out of this one.

Eventually he was able to laugh at the fact that one of his friends had heard him and Levi doing it and had no idea it was them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You look like you've been sedated." Levi looked up from his phone to see Hanji leaning on the wall beside him.

"Huh?" She had a knowing look as she smiled evilly and moved uncomfortably close to Levi's face.

"You don't have any crinkles between your eyebrows, which means someone is happy or satisfied to say the least." Levi swatted her hand away as she poked at his forehead and scowled at her.

"What are you talking about? I am aloud to be content once in a while." Hanji shrugged and look at her nails nonchalantly.

"No no its okay." Levi looked at her suspiciously as she moved a bit closer whispering into his ear.

"I'd be content to if I were dating the league's best hockey player. Not to mention he's a hottie." Levi's face froze as Hanji stood up straight with a big smile on her face and practically skipped off down the hall.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Finally in his equipment Eren made his way out of the change room.

"Eren!" A short woman with short orange hair, a dress shirt and pencil skirt, waved him down and he sighed rubbing his face before putting on a big smile and going over to her.

"How can I help you?" The woman smiled and pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"I'm Petra. I'm a reporter for sports illustrated. I was wondering if I'd be able to get an interview with you when you're not busy." She had her pen ready, smile stretching across her face waiting for an answer.

"Sure when were you thinking?" She jotted something down and flipped through her book before looking back up.

"I have a couple interviews today with some players from the Sina Shifters but I was thinking we could slot in some time after your second play off game. That's in three days correct?" Eren nodded and pretended to think about it. Although he knew for a fact that he'd be able to do it then.

"Sounds good to me. Just come by the change room or stop me when I get off the ice." She nodded and jotted down the time and thanked him before walking away.

To be honest Eren was kind of excited. He enjoyed interviews that were put in magazines rather then having to quickly think on the spot for live television.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was panicking as he attempted to chase down Hanji. She moved fast and he hadn't been able to find her for the last five minutes.

He quickly turned the corner almost smashing into someone. He didn't even pay attention as he was about to pick up his speed again until the person grabbed him by the wrist stopping him.

"Woah woah why in such a rush?" Levi was about to rip his arm away until he realized it was Eren who now towered over him more than usual in all his equipment.

"Hanji. Have you seen her?" Eren let go of Levi shaking his head.

"Nope. Why?" Levi muttered out a shit and began pacing back and forth.

"Don't freak out ok." Levi stopped to face Eren.

"You saying that makes me want to freak out. What's wrong?" Levi opened his mouth then closed it a few times trying to explain to Eren what was up.

"Hanji. She knows. She knows about us." It took Eren a second to clue in until his eyes grew wide and he quickly spun around to see if he could see her.

"What?! How?!" He yelled in a whisper.

"I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find her. I need to tell her to keep her mouth shut. She just ran away after telling me she knew." Eren face palmed himself and held the bridge of his nose as he thought.

"God dammit. I think she'll keep her mouth shut. She's crazy she gets bored let's just hurry up and find her before the game starts." Levi nodded and they split up. Eren going where he could with skates on and Levi going everywhere else.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren spotted Hanji seeing her wild ponytail bouncing through a small crowd of the usual people that were aloud to be with the hockey players.

"Hanji! Hanji I swear to God! Come here!" He got close until he saw her speaking with a news reporter and pointed in Eren's direction.

The man was followed by his camera man and Eren was stopped dead in his tracks as they began asking questions.

1 Hanji, 0 Eren.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Neither Eren or Levi could find Hanji until the game began. She now sat on the opposite side of the benches continuing to glace past the other team members to watch Eren and Levi.

"Shit. Guess we gotta catch her before she leaves after the game." Levi nodded and sighed in frustration as he stood up for the national anthem along with everyone else in the arena.

It was packed more so then usual. Of course the first team they would be playing in the play offs would be the Sina Shifters. They had to win the majority out of seven games and this being their first had everyone amped up.

Eren sat back and tried to focus as the announcer did their usual thing after the anthem, except all he could think about was Hanji knowing the one secret he tried so desperately to keep.

The game was finally beginning and he stood center ice facing the brute he seriously disliked named Reiner.

"Nice seein' you again Jaeger. Hope you're ready to see what a real hockey player looks like." Eren just scowled at him as the ref skated over dropping the puck to begin the game.

 

The game was close Sina in the lead by one point. It was already the third period and it looked like everyone was exhausted.

Eren had to clear his head. His mind was racing and frankly the Shifters were pissing him off. Levi could tell that his temper was rising and so could everyone else on his team.

Eren checked a player from behind and the whistle was blown causing him to sit in the penalty box for two minutes. He looked over to his team mates and his coach didn't look happy.

Pixis walked across the bench and towards the window of the penalty box where he could speak to Eren.

"Eren your temper is rising out there. You need to get your head in the game if you want to win this. We can't afford you getting penalties so close to the end." Eren continued glaring onto the ice but nodded to show the coach he was at least paying attention to what he said.

The Titans did their best to hold off the Shifters and finally Eren was free of the box skating onto the ice and chasing the puck.

He ended up smashing into Bertolt and almost fell on his ass. He gave the towering man a dirty look and skated away in the opposite direction.

The Titans weren't getting anywhere with the game and with only a minute left Eren was given a shove to the back.

He ignored it until he was shoved again and he spun around to see Braun giving him a knowing look. Eren wasn't going to play his stupid games and this time he waited until the man dropped his gloves before he dropped his own starting a full on brawl.

Eren held onto his opponents Jersey by the shoulder blocking Reiner's right hand from reaching his face. He managed to connect his fist to the blonde man's jaw knocking his helmet off in the process.

"You're not a real hockey player. All you know how to do is fight." Reiner managed to spit out as he was able to get a punch into Eren's stomach. The blow thankfully dulled by his padding.

Eren was about to hit him in the face again but all three referees on the ice had to get in the middle and pull the two apart. The crowd was in an absolute frenzy, but this time Eren just wanted to skate back towards the asshole and knock him on his ass.

Eren was about to get into the penalty box when he heard Pixis shout his name.

"Eren. Just go get changed." Eren gave a quick look to Levi who looked shocked at the angry look that adorned his boyfriends face.

The brunette didn't say anything as he walked past his team mates and towards the change room.

Eren got in the room taking off his helmet and whipping it at his spot on the bench. He threw down his hockey stick and sat on the bench pulling at his hair.

He was pissed off at everything including himself. He could hear people moving around outside the change room indicating the game was over.

Soon his team mates were piling into the room quietly talking to each other. 

"Lost 3-2. We'll get em next time though." Eren heard Connie mutter to Marco who nodded.

Almost finished changing Pixis came bursting into the room with a very unpleased look on his face.

"Boys. What the hell was that out there?" No one said anything and Pixis began talking again.

"I know you can try harder then that. We let them get the jump on us and I expect us to be better next time. Practise tomorrow 7am sharp." Everyone silently groaned but knew what Pixis said was true.

"And Eren." Eren stopped in his movements to look up at his coach.

"What is wrong with you boy. Your temper is going to ruin you. You need to smarten up a bit. This is the playoffs and we aren't going to be kicked out in the first round." Pixis stood there waving his arms around.

"But coach, he started-" Pixis cut him off holding a hand to his temple.

"I don't care who started it. You didn't have to do anything and they would've gotten the penalty. Maybe we would've won the game that way." Eren was practically growling as he shoved all his equipment into his bag and put on his shoes.

"Listen you need to control yourself on that ice. Next time I won't be so generous and you won't be playing the next game. Understand?" Eren stood up abruptly and with everything he could muster he held back his words of venom against his own coach.

"Yes sir." He said between clenched teeth. Everyone was quiet as Eren marched out of the change room with his things before he screamed at Pixis.

He didn't even pay attention as he walked by Levi who was speaking to Hanji.

"Woah Eren. What's up?" Eren ignored him and continued to the exit of the arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Hanji would you wait!" Levi had to chase down his fellow paramedic as the game ended before she could dissapear.  
Finally she stopped and laughed at the shorter man.

"How can I help you?" Levi sighed and crossed his arms.

"How did you know?" She scratched her chin before smiling wide.

"Well obviously I saw you two sucking face the other day before Eren got into his car." Levi wanted to hit himself in the face. He had remembered after their last game Eren and him weren't able to stay with each other as they had different things to attend to, so Eren gave him a goodbye kiss before they left one another.

"Dammit. Did you see anyone else?" Hanji thought for a bit before she shook her head.

"Umm nope not that I can remember. Why, is it supposed to be hush hush?" She looked around all giddy as she spoke.

"Yes. So please don't tell anyone. Eren's afraid it will mess up his hockey career and I don't blame him." Hanji pouted at Levi's words.

"That sucks. But now that I'm in on the secret I'll do my best to hide it from everyone." She winked at Levi who let out a huff of air now that he got that over with. 

He heard the change room doors slam which caused Hanji and himself to turn and see Eren marching out with a dark murderous scowl on his face as he walked by.

"Woah Eren. What's up?" Levi asked and Eren didn't say a word as he made way to the exit of the arena.

"That doesn't look to good." Hanji leaned in closer to Levi.

"Well if I were you I'd go after my man." Levi nodded at the woman and quickly picked up his pace to follow the direction Eren went.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren just wanted to go home. He needed to clear his head before he lashed out on someone who didn't deserve it. He threw his bag onto the bus for their next away game and walked over to his car.

Before getting in he heard someone running his way and he turned around to see Levi.

"Jesus Eren. Slow down. What's the matter?" Levi was bent over catching his breath glad he caught up to the hockey player before he left.

"I'm just...I'm really in a shitty mood right now." Eren sighed and got into his car motioning for Levi to get in on the other side to keep out of the cold.

"Pixis?" Levi questioned waiting for Eren's reply. Eren groaned and ran both his hands through his hair.

"Ya Pixis. Does he not see how hard I'm trying to stay out of fights. He must not see that everyone is constantly on my ass. I love my coach but I want to hit him all at the same time." Levi sighed and rubbed a hand over Eren's shoulder attempting to sooth him.

"Listen. I know you're trying and I can see it. I'm sure Pixis does too, but I think he's just worried. You didn't have to fight today and I know it bugs you to back down from a fight but you're just going to have to bite the bullet and do it." Eren turned his head to his shoulder where Levi's hand sat and kissed it.

"I know. You're right like usual. It just bugs me how he outted me in front of the whole team." Levi leaned across the middle console and gave Eren a hard kiss on the cheek. 

"That's pretty shitty. But the seasons almost out and even if you don't want it to be at least you'll have a break from all the hustle and bustle once it's over." Eren held his face where Levi had kissed it.

"Mhm. Well I better get going I'm still not in the mood to see anyone from the team right now. You're still coming over tonight?" Levi nodded and fixed his coat before opening the passenger door.

"I'll see you around 6." Eren nodded and Levi closed the car door waving him off as he drove away.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The second play off game came quicker then anticipated and this time Eren wasn't going to fuck it up. 

The anthem was sang, the announcer said what he had to and the game began. This time Eren was on his toes. 

Although he was still a major target he was sure to do the best he could to stay away from trouble. If trouble arose he stopped himself from fighting with every last breath of his body.

Zero penalties during the game had resulted in Eren scoring two goals. The team captain scored one himself and in the end the score was 3-1 for the Titans. 

Everyone celebrated this time around and even Pixis had gave Eren a pat on the back for keeping his head on straight.

He received glares from Reiner more than likely due to the fact that he had stayed away from him for most of the game and Eren just knew Braun wanted another show down after their first match.

Either way Eren was in a good mood as he was stopped by Petra after changing, who had a pen and paper out and a camera man who followed her.

"Eren! Glad I caught you! So you ready for that interview?" Eren may or may not have forgotten but he nodded anyway. 

"Perfect. We're set up in the next room over. If you don't mind, my camera man Aurou needs to take some pictures for the magazine." Eren nodded and followed the small woman into the next room taking a seat across from her.

"Oki doki guess we should get to it then." Petra crossed her legs and set her paper up for the first question.

"So Eren, what was it like receiving the top tier award in the hockey league this year?" Eren didn't have to think hard as replied.

"It was amazing. Everything I dreamed of really. I worked hard before and during the season and to see it paid off makes me feel absolutley overjoyed." Petra smiled as she jotted down his answer.

"So you believe any of the others could have received such an award if it happened to not be you?" Eren thought about it before he nodded.

"Honestly I thought I would've been one of the last people to receive such an award. There are so many talented people out there and I struggle through every game I play against them. So really I was surprised I got it rather then any one else." Petra wrote as Eren spoke and that's how the rest of the questions went.

After the questions were finished they took a few shots of him and after telling him the magazine would be published the day before game three they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Eren happily left the room to find Levi. He had told Eren that Hanji had promised to keep their dating life a secret and honestly it felt kind of good to have someone else know they were together. If he wasn't so afraid of being hated in the hockey community -which honestly sucked for that to even be considered- Eren would shout that he loved Levi Ackerman to the world.

Levi and Eren planned to leave together and once in Eren's vehicle Levi leaned over to give Eren a short yet sweet kiss on the lips congratulating his boyfriend on his win.

What they didn't know was at the corner of the supposedly 'empty' parking lot camera clicks were going off capturing Eren and Levi in their sweet moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna post this yesterday but then...I didn't. 
> 
> Honestly this chapter could've probably been so much better considering it's Eren and Levis reveal but well...ya you get whatchya get. More intenseness shall occur though.  
> I kinda feel bad because the story was all happy and stuff but now some shits gonna go down but I really don't know how to continue it without certain things happening or ya.
> 
> Anyways read and enjoy and hopefully next chapter will be much better then this one. .-.

Eren traced his fingers down Levi's body yawning as he tried to slowly wake him up. It was still early and Eren was surprised he had woken first.

It was the day of their third playoff game and it was a bit earlier then usual due to arena scheduling but it wasn't too bad.

Levi shifted under Eren's touch and scrunched his nose before he flipped over to face the other way. Eren wrapped his arm around his lover and poked at Levi's lips only to feel teeth clamp down on his pointer.

"Ow ow let go!" Levi released him and Eren hugged his hand to his chest sitting up and frowning at Levi.

"Meanie." Eren could hear Levi chuckle into his pillow before he rolled over splaying himself over top the brunette.

"Why are you up so early?" Levi groaned and Eren wanted to pinch Levi's cheeks due to how adorable he looked. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were half closed as he stared down at Eren.

"First...it isn't that early. Second, maybe we should avoid certain activities the night before a game so you can actually get up in the morning." Eren smirked and Levi turned a slight shade of red before moving himself off of Eren. 

"Come on I will make you breakfast." Eren patted Levi's leg as he stood up walking out of the room to soon hear small shuffles of feet following behind him.

 

By the time they finished their late breakfast it was already reaching 12 in the afternoon. The game started at three so they had to get going in order for Eren to have time to change and give the coach time to lay out strategies.

"Levi hurry up. What's taking you so long?" Eren impatiently stood outside the bathroom tapping his foot.

"I'm shitting." Levi deadpanned causing Eren to snort.

"Just go start the car I'll lock the doors and meet you down there. Leave your keys where you usually do." Eren rolled his eyes and muttered a fine as he grabbed his car keys and headed to the elevator.

The elevator dinged and Eren stepped out. About to leave the front doors his jaw dropped and he took a few steps back.

Reporters covered the front of his apartment building waiting. There wasn't anyone else in the building who would attract such attention and Eren could only wonder why they were here.

He could see people trying to push to the front of the crowd as they saw him. He didn't know what to do except run back to the elevator and repeatedly push the button for the top floor.

The door opened and as he quickly stepped out he ran into Levi.

"Woah I told you I'd meet you down there. You forget something?" Levi watched as Eren shook his head repeatedly.

"Levi there is like a million people outside right now." Levi scrunched his brows and continued staring at Eren in confusion.

"There's a bunch of reporters standing out there and I have no idea why." As if on cue Eren's cellphone rang his screen flashing Mikasa's name. Eren quickly answered it rushing out a hello.

'Ok Eren don't freak out.' Eren swore he was going to start hyperventilating if Mikasa didn't just spit out what she had to say.

'Is Levi with you?' Eren looked at Levi, clicking the speaker button on his phone.

"Ya you're on speaker." 

'Alright well...you two are the talk of well...the entire sports world to put it bluntly.' Eren almost dropped his phone if it weren't for Levi grabbing it from his hand.

"What do you mean...how?" Levi hurried out waiting for a response.

'Eren have you read Sports Illustrated recently?' That's all it took for Eren to bolt to his front door unlock it and start searching through his pile of mail. He was finally able to pull out the magazine and didn't even have to flip through it to see.

'What's Eren doing? Is he okay?' Mikasa spoke to Levi as he ran over to Eren's front door to see the younger man staring at the front cover pacing back and forth with wide eyes.

"Um I'm not sure." He heard Mikasa sigh on the other end.

'Okay well figure it out. I will come by and we will have to sneak you both out. He still has a game today and I'm sure in the long run he won't want to miss it.'

Eren heard Levi say goodbye to Mikasa but he just couldn't focus. He flipped through the magazine and three pages were filled with only Levi and Eren. His interview wasn't even in the damn thing.

Eren didn't realize he was pulling at his hair until Levi stood in front of him stopping his pacing and grabbing the paper from Eren's hands. The shorter man looked through it to see multiple pictures of himself and Eren together. 

There were pictures of them in the arena hall, in Eren's car, and even by the bus where they were sure no one could see. The front cover was a picture only from last week of Levi leaning over the middle console of Eren's car to give him a kiss. 

Levi dropped the magazine and grabbed Eren's hands and the brunette just had a far away look in his eyes. Levi pulled Eren to the couch and sat him down wrapping an arm around his lovers waist, attempting to get Eren to relax.

It was quiet for a couple minuets and Levi was getting impatient and a bit worried.

"You okay?" Eren didn't say anything and his eyes shone behind what looked like tears waiting to fall.

"Eren. Talk to me. It's going to be okay." Eren looked at Levi finally and opened his mouth.

"It's not going to be okay. For one, me and even you are going to be harassed. My parents dont know I'm gay Levi. I didn't even know until a couple months back. They're going to read this and then what? I don't know what they're going to think. Then there's my hockey career...not that I think they'll get rid of me because of my sexuality but...I don't know how the other players are going to react, or Pixis for that matter. What if he barely plays me now?" Eren let the words rush out of his mouth and when he finished he brought his feet up on the couch and curled into himself. 

"Shit. It is going to be tough but...now we don't have to hide. You're not living at home so who cares what your parents think, I know you care about your family alot but if they can't accept you its better to just leave them behind. We will get through the press, everything will die down eventually and your coach loves you I don't think this will change his mind." Eren listened to Levi speak and although he was doing his best to reassure Eren, he was still afraid. 

That fear quickly turned to anger faster then the speed of light as the brunette quickly stood on his feet wiping the little wetness that filled his eyes away and began to pace again.

"I'm gonna kill those interviewers! Obviously they planned it...and then they interview me and dont even put it in the fucking thing. Is this even aloud!? This is a damn sports magazine not some secret insider. This is a breach of my personal life!" Eren threw his hands around in the air as he spoke, voice booming as Levi just watched. He then proceeded to knock down a vase that sat on his island counter and it came crashing to the ground shattering.

Eren's eyes grew wide and he quickly calmed down leaning over the island with his head in his hands. Levi took that as his que to get up and comfort his boyfriend.

The shorter man wrapped his arms around Eren hugging him from behind and laying a head on his back. He felt Eren shake slightly and he squeezed him a bit tighter.

"It's gonna be okay Eren. As many haters you may think you have now, you'll have just as many lovers." Eren turned around in Levi's arms with a small tear that slid down his face and a pout.

"Levi..." Levi wiped the tear away with his thumb and continued to look up at Eren.

"I broke my favourite vase." Levi chuckled and laid his head on Eren's chest.

"You're too much brat." Levi gave him a light smack to his chest and stood up straight.

"C'mon I'll help you clean it up." Eren couldn't help but smile just a bit as he went to collect the broom and dust pan to bring over to the mess.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Armin and Mikasa pulled up to Eren's apartment and their mouths hung open. There had to be at least thirty reporters standing there waiting. If it weren't for the door man they would have all probably gotten in by now.

It would be easy for the two to get in but getting out would be the problem. Mikasa circled the place until she spotted a back door and parked. Herself and Armin quickly made their way to the front and the reporters looked angry as the man at the door let the two in with ease.

"I hope Eren's okay. What time is it?" Armin asked as he followed Mikasa into the elevator.

"It's almost two so we still have time. He's with Levi right now so I think he'll be fine." Armin nodded and they waited until the elevator reached the top. They had their own keys to his place so as soon as they made it to his door they let themselves in.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was currently holding his bleeding hand under the running faucet as a panicked looking Eren ran around trying to find bandages.

"Eren...what did you do to my cousin?" Levi and Eren both jumped at the voice turning to see Mikasa and Armin standing in the doorway.

"I was picking up glass that this shit head dropped and cut my hand on a piece. All good though just waiting for him to find a bandage." Levi technically didn't need one but Eren was being panicky so he agreed to putting one on to ease his mind.

"Ah found them!" Eren yelled holding the box into the air. He ran over to Levi and after he dried his hand off Eren wrapped a bandaid around the left side where it was cut.

"Alrighty then now that you're patched up...we need to get you to the arena stat." Mikasa said as she closed the door behind herself and Armin.

Eren's somewhat smile instantly melted as he remembered why he hated this day so much in the first place. He sighed and put his jacket back on along with his shoes. Levi did the same and all four of them stepped out of Eren's place and into the hall. 

"Ok so the car is parked out back. We saw a door. It's locked on the outside but you should be good to leave from there." Armin said as Eren and Levi listened. 

"To be safe me and Mikasa will leave from the front and take your car." Armin looked at Eren who pouted but nodded anyways.

"You two take Mikasa's car and we will meet you at the arena. You shouldn't have a problem getting in there since you have your own entrance anyway. Sound good?" Everyone agreed to Armin's plan and they split up going their separate ways.

 

Everything went well and Levi and Eren were able to get out and into Mikasa's car with no issue. They drove to the arena and Eren was calm until they finally parked the car.

"I don't think I can do this." Levi turned off the ignition and stepped out of the vehicle walking to Eren's side and opening his door.

"Eren you can't hide away because of this. You know you want to play so just go kick some ass." 

"Ya...ya you're right, you're always right. Okay let's go." Eren shook his head and got out as the two made their way into the arena.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren kept his head down as he followed behind Levi. He felt like all eyes were on him and every whisper was something filled with hatred towards the hockey player. 

They finally reached the change room and this time Levi decided to join his boyfriend.

As soon as Eren looked up he wanted to leave. Everyone was looking at him as he walked over to his bag and slowly began pulling out equipment. 

Levi walked to the back where he kept his supplies so he could reorganize them to pass the time.

Eren internally thanked God as Pixis came into the room clapping his hands together turning everyone's attention to him.

"Game three boys. I don't have much to say just do your best. Eren..." The brunette visibly gulped waiting for something that would make him want to hide away in his apartment forever.

"You're late. Don't think I wasn't paying attention. Also you're tracking reporters everywhere. They haven't stopped asking to speak to you, but I told them to piss off." A small smile lit up Eren's face at his coach's words.

"We'll keep them away, damn pests dont know when to bug off." Eren looked to his left to see a member of his hockey team speak and he was pretty sure he was beaming now.

"Where's Levi? He didnt get taken down by any of them did he?" Pixis asked about to head out of the room to look for said man.

"Right here." Levi shouted from the back and Pixis turned around to see him emerging from around the corner.

"Don't know how you did it. But you got a tough one on your hands. Hold onto the kid and I'm sure you'll both be happy." Levi chuckled and nodded and Eren turned red in embarrassment.

 

Eren finished up changing and Jean and Marco sat on each side of him both throwing an arm around their friend.

"We're a family. You didn't have to hide this from us you shit. You know we dont care about who or what you like." Jean spoke practically pulling Eren into a headlock.

"We've got you're back Eren." Marco added in and the three players stood up with the rest of the team.

"Remember Jaeger." The captain of the team spoke loudly.

"Anyone messes with you or Levi they'll have to deal with the Titans." Eren smiled wide and he could see Levi smiling from where he sat at the back of the room.

Coach said a few more words and the Shiganshina Titans filed out of the room.

Eren waited to be the last one out so he could walk to the bench with Levi. Levi smacked the back of Eren's helmet as he moved in step with the taller boy.

"I told you it'd be okay." Eren nodded and threw a hesitant arm around Levi as they walked towards the ice. It felt odd because he wasn't used to showing the closeness he had with his boyfriend in public, but also because he was currently much much larger then him in all his equipment.

Just before the two made it to the benches two members from the Sina Shifters, that Eren wasn't a fan of at all came walking by.

The large blonde pretended to cough into his hand as he muttered the word 'faggot' and his overly tall friend laughed.

Levi had to hold onto Eren to stop the boy from attacking the childish men.

"Eren... don't. You don't want to be kicked out of this game before it even starts." Eren had an evil glint in his eyes as he grimaced and turned around to move back towards the benches. 

"Bunch of fuck heads. They better watch themselves on the ice." Eren plopped onto the bench and Levi crossed his arms standing in front of him.

"Don't start shit Eren. Stay away from fighting. Please." Eren seriously wanted to do some damage to his opponents but when Levi asked him to do something he couldn't help but comply to the shorter man. 

"Fine. I'll try to behave." 

"Thank-you." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The game was over with the Titans winning in a shoot out. Everyone was ready to celebrate but all Eren wanted to do was go home. 

He was exhausted and currently held the anger of ten men. He was harassed on the ice more so than usual but he was able to keep his penalties to a minimum.

He felt like everytime he stared into the audience his fans gave him dirty looks. It might've not been true but that's what he felt.

Eren walked past the same glass he walked by so many times before, separating himself and his fans. He was heading to the change room and to find Levi.

He heard banging on the glass and as he looked up he saw a group of people giving him looks of disgust and it was as if the glass was paper thin as the words 'dirty cock sucker' was shouted at him. 

Eren just gave them the finger and he thought to himself that they were lucky a wall separated them.

"Eren! There you are, how is everything?" Hanji bounded over stopping Eren in his tracks as he looked at her...although it was more like he stared past her.

"Oh honey. Who made you cry? I'll personally kick their ass for you." Eren reached his hand up to feel a single tear streak that apparently left his eyes. He didn't even realize it was there until Hanji pointed it out.

He quickly wiped it away and started walking past her. 

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." Hanji didn't bother following him as he quickly walked away.

 

Eren eventually finished changing and he met Levi outside the room speaking to Hanji. He groaned knowing she was most likely talking to him about what she saw earlier as Levi had a look of concern on his face.

"Dont say anything. Really I'm good. Let's just get out of here." Eren was about to walk away as Hanji quickly grabbed his arm.

"Well you see...this is what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. There isn't really a way out except through all the cameras. Well unless you want to spend the rest of your day in the arena." Eren currently felt like bashing his head against a wall but decided against it as Levi grabbed his hand catching his attention.

"We can if you want....but I'm sure you want to leave. Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin said they'd walk through with us. You don't have to say shit to them, just go right through." Eren was quiet for a bit until he nodded.

"Oh Connie will take your bag back too. He offered to help so you can leave it in the change room." Eren nodded dropping it off. Coming back out to now see Armin and Mikasa joining the group.

"You ready to go brat?" Eren took a deep breath and nodded as they headed toward the storm. 

As soon as they got close enough for the reporters to see them, he could already hear camera clicks and shouts of his name. Even a couple of them were shouting Levi's name as well.

They made it to the group of people and Hanji stood in front beginning to push her way through.

"Mr. Jaeger. Are you only pretending to be attracted to the same sex for more publicity?" 

"Eren is Mr. Ackerman forcing you into a relationship?"

Eren could hear all types of questions being yelled at him as he walked between Mikasa and Armin. Levi was struggling to stay close from behind but he managed just the same.

"Mr. Ackerman are you just in a relationship with Mr. Jaeger for the fame?" 

Eren was ready to explode and from the low growls coming from Levi he was sure he was about to do just the same.

"Eren aside from the pictures can you give us proof that you are in fact in a relationship with Levi Ackerman."

Eren had it and stopped suddenly causing Levi to crash into his back. His friends took a few more steps until they realized they weren't being followed and turned around.

"You want proof? How's this for fucking proof." Eren turned around to face Levi and planted a sloppy kiss on his lovers lips causing Levi to lean back as Eren held his face smashing them together.

Eren stood up and grabbed Levi's hand staring down everyone around him, including the cameras pointed at him.

"Now leave me the fuck alone and stay away from my apartment or I won't hesitate to charge every last one of you for harassment." With that said Eren marched off pulling Levi behind him. He didn't stop until he found his car where Armin and Mikasa had parked it.

Eren was out of it as he tried opening the locked vehicle and proceeded to kick it until he heard the locks open. He opened the door and quickly sat in the drivers seat. He just sat waiting as he didn't have his keys and Levi got into the passenger seat placing a cautious hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You okay?" Eren bent forward placing his head on the steering wheel.

"No. No I'm not okay. I dont know how to deal with assholes calling me...us, such vulgar names. I don't know how to not get angry everytime someone looks at me the wrong way." Levi rubbed his back and saw Mikasa walk away from the car until they finished talking to hand him the keys.

"Today was shit. Everyone was already on my ass about getting that stupid fucking award and now they're practically killing me out there because of our secret getting out." Eren held his hands to his temples attempting to focus as his thoughts flew every which way.

"This sucks. It really does and I wish people werent such inconsiderate, uneducated assholes, but unfortunately this planet is filled with them. This will blow over eventually. I'm not saying don't defend yourself when you hear people say stupid shit...but try not to hurt yourself okay?" Eren sat up and looked into Levi's eyes. He reached out his hand squeezing Levi's and relaxing into his seat.

"Okay. I'll try to keep my shit together but well...people suck so don't be surprised if I accidently punch someone's lights out." Levi laughed and shook his head.

"You're too much brat. Like I've said many times before just be careful."

Finishing their conversation Mikasa skulked her way over to Erens door and he opened it swapping keys with her.

"Thanks Mikasa and tell Armin thanks to. I'll see you guys at the next game." 

"Ya ya don't mention it. Don't get into to much trouble." She closed Eren's door and left with Armin as Eren started up his car and the two made their way back to the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed, skating and shit talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great summery ikr. Another chapter for youu hopefully better then the last. I have also come to a realization that this will most likey be longer then 15 chappies but not sure how much longer. I still have some events that need to happen so yeeeup.
> 
> Anyways EnjOY!

"mmn...Eren?" Levi's eyes slowly fluttered open as he woke up. Eren's side of the bed was cold and the sun didn't seem to be rising for a few more hours. Levi rubbed at his eyes trying to search around the room for his boyfriend but came up empty.

He sighed and sat up, the blankets pooling around his waist as he stretched. He looked at the clock on his side of the bed noting that it was 4 in the morning. Slowly the shorter man moved his legs over the edge of the bed still half asleep and stood up. 

He shuffled to the washroom connected to Eren's room to check if he was there but there was no sign of the brunette. 

Levi slowly opened the bedroom door keeping the lights off as to not give away that he was awake as he peeked through the crack.

Eren was sitting on his couch laptop bright and opened on the coffee table. He stared at the screen head lolling forward every now and then as sleep slowly tugged at his brain.

Levi heard a ding go off and Eren practically jumped in his seat reading something before groaning and shaking his head. He looked distressed as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair and leaned over on his knees.

Levi made his way out of the bedroom and Eren looked up to watch him walk over.

"Did I wake you?" Eren quickly said leaning back in the cushions.

"No...have you went to bed yet?" Levi asked as he took a seat next to his tired lover and pulled his feet up on the couch.

"Um...no, not really. I couldn't sleep..." Eren paused as if he wanted to say something but closed his mouth instead.

"What's up bright eyes?" Eren sighed and another ding sounded from his computer causing both to look over.

"What are you looking at?" Levi moved closer to read the computer screen as Eren closed his eyes after seeing it for himself.

"Is this why you can't sleep?" Eren was on a hockey forum where people from all over the world talked about everything and anything to do with hockey. Whether it was about equipment, training, or games.

Due to the recent magazine published, the forum was buzzing with all things Eren and Levi. There were some good things but there were much more negative ones.

"Why are you reading this bullshit Eren?" Levi looked pissed after reading what had popped up onto the screen.

'Faggot's shouldn't be playing contact sports. Wouldn't want to go to court for hitting a girl.'

Eren shrugged and finally closed his laptop staring into the distance.

"Eren people will say rude shit but you just need to ignore it. I know it's hard because people are douche bags but it's the only thing you can do." Levi pulled Eren's head down resting it in his lap as Eren continued to stare straight ahead.

"I honestly didn't think people could be so cruel. I'm actually afraid to be out in public...the things they wrote..." Eren held up his free hand, his fingers making quotations.

"Hockey is a man's sport, not for sissy's...Jaeger probably fights just to get close to other men...Fags shouldn't be allowed to live on this earth." Levi listened as Eren spoke and felt disheartened as his sad voice was just barley loud enough for him to hear.

"This is all so fucked up." Levi stroked a hand through Eren's hair as he hummed in agreement.

"You know, I always want to be with you Levi because fuck...I love you but- well, if I knew being gay made almost every person on this planet hate you I wouldn't even think about it. God I sound stupid. I know that's not how it works but- Ya that was stupid. I'd do anything to be with you...I just I don't know..." Eren was rambling and Levi shushed him looking down at the brunette.

"Eren it's okay. Just rest. You need to sleep. I love you too and I know what you mean. People are jack asses...not all people mind you, but most." Eren blinked as he looked up at Levi.

"I'm not leaving your side throughout this and we have lots of friends on our side. So just try to sleep for tonight and we'll think about tomorrow when it comes. Okay?" Eren let out a slow breath of air but nodded as he nuzzled his head further into Levi's lap.

The older man's hand continued to stroke Eren's brown locks and finally Eren was able to fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up the next morning in his bed to Levi who had his body tangled with his own, grey steely eyes watching over him.

"Mornin'" Eren mumbled reaching a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you carry me in here?" Eren questioned as he ran a hand down Levi's bare chest.

"Mhm. You didnt look very comfortable on the couch." Eren gave Levi a small smile before Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Hungry?" Levi began sitting up to Eren's dislike but his stomach growled indicating that yes he did need some breakfast.

 

Between a mouthful of pancakes and talking, which Levi had to sadly witness, Eren's phone went off. He ignored it and continued to eat figuring they'd leave a message if it were important.

"Anyways there's this new strategy I want to go over with the coach. I think it might get us a few more go-" Eren was cut off again by his phone ringing and groaned as he quickly swollowed down his last bite and stood up to retrieve his phone.

"Who is it?" Levi called as Eren just shoved his phone in his pocket after looking at the caller ID.

"Nobody I want to talk to." Levi raised a brow in question and once again the phone went off.

"Well obviously they want to talk to you." Eren really contemplated throwing his phone at a wall to stop it from ringing but he didn't as he plucked it out of his pocket showing Levi the caller ID.

"Oh...don't want to talk to them?" It was Eren's parents most likely to ask him about the magazine. He was hoping they didn't bother looking at it since they didn't really approve of Erens occupation choice but he clearly didn't hope hard enough.

Eren shrugged and placed his phone on the counter waiting for the ringing to stop.

"I mean eventually I will...I just, I don't know what I'm gonna say...I don't know what they're gonna say." Levi nodded and the ringing stopped for almost ten minuets before Levi's phone started up. 

Eren almost had a coniption thinking somehow they got Levi's number but relaxed as he muttered 'Mikasa' before answering.

'Did you kill my friend?' Levi let out a huff of amusement at the first words that came echoing through the phone.

"Im pretty sure he's alive. Not too sure though." Eren tried listening from next to Levi and pouted when he could only hear soft mumbling.

'Then tell him to answer his damn phone. His parents called me asking if he was okay. So tell him to stop ignoring them.' 

"Ok I'll tell him. Is that all?" Eren whispered 'tell me what?' but Levi just ignored him as he talked to Mikasa for a second longer before hanging up.

"What did she want?" Eren quickly asked impatiently waiting for a reply.

"She said your parents are worried and to answer your phone." Eren huffed out an oh and took his seat back, next to Levi.

As if on cue his phone rang and it read 'Mumsie'. Eren stared at it for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and pressed answer.

'Eren baby? Are you okay? Why weren't you answering? I was worried, you know what I told you about answering that phone when I call. Your lucky I can't ground you anymore mister.' Eren couldn't help but smile as his mother spoke.

"Mom I'm fine. I just didn't have my phone on me?" It came out more as a question due to the fact that Eren was a terrible liar. He was just glad he wasn't face to face with his mother otherwise she would be able to tell by the redness of his ears.

'Oh I'm glad. Your father and I read the article yesterday. We've been hearing some nasty things from people.' Eren grimaced knowing too well what she was talking about.

"Um...so what do you think?" Eren wasn't sure how to ask what was running through her mind as she found out her son had a liking for the same sex.

'About what honey?' Eren groaned and Levi just sat there slowly finishing his breakfast ready to out Eren's parents if they happened to start a fight over who could yell the loudest.

"You know...the magazine. Me and uh having a boyfriend?" Eren leaned back in his chair rubbing his hand over the back of his neck waiting for a reply.

'Oh sweetie I could give less of a crap who my baby likes. You could like monkeys for all I care, as long as you're happy.' Eren sighed in relief but stiffened back up just as quick.

"Um what about dad?" Eren could hear his mother sigh on the other end and he bit his lip.

'Your father still loves you Eren...he just, well it's going to take him some getting used to. I'm not lying when I say he wasn't angry but he was shocked. I think he'll get over it soon enough, like me he just wants you to be happy.' Eren bit his tongue wanting to ask why the hell they shunned him for pursuing his hockey career then, but he held back.

'Anyways sweetie when do I get to meet Levi?' Eren let a long uhhh come out of his mouth as he stared at Levi who gave him a questioning gaze.

"Maybe after playoffs, when the season is over? You know he's Mikasa's cousin right?" Eren heard his mother laugh lightly.

'Oh dear. Is he that moody little teen that always dropped Mikasa off at the house so you two could play?' Eren had forgotten about that and giggled causing Levi to become even more curious.

"Yup that'd be him. I forgot about that he was pretty moody wasn't he?" Carla laughed and agreed with her son. 

"Hey what the hell are you two talking about?" Eren laughed and muttered out 'nothing' as he continued to ignore Levi.

'Well I better get going. Your father is waiting for me, we're going out for breakfast. I'm glad you're okay baby. If you need anything just call okay?' Eren agreed and after saying I love you he hung up.

"So I take it, it went well?" Eren shrugged but couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"It did. Well not sure about my dad, my mom said he would get over it as the shock fades but ya. Oh she remembers you by the way." Levi stood up grabbing the dirty dishes and carrying them over to Eren's sink.

"Oh?" 

"When you used to drop Mikasa off. Now that I think about it I was scared of you back then." Eren laughed and the corner of Levi's mouth lifted.

"What can I say highschool was shitty which made me shitty and I wasnt one for sticking around to talk to your parents while Mikasa played with your ass." 

"Obviously. But now I have you and honestly I'm kinda glad that we don't have to hide anymore." Levi walked back over to where Eren sat and leaned over to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Ya me too brat."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"This is a terrible idea." Eren laughed as Levi sat down on the bench taking his shoes off.

"C'mon Levi I need to clear my head and I won't let you fall, just don't go wandering off without me." Levi groaned as he slipped on the skates and Eren grabbed his foot beginning to tie them for him.

"I feel like a child. I'm almost 30 dammit and a brat is tying my skates for me." Eren chuckled and continued tying.

"There. Now just let me do my own and we'll be good to go." 

"Try not to rush." Levi spoke and melted into his seat. He has only skated once before in his life. That was with Isabel and he only lasted for about 10 minutes before he gave up and was more then ready to toss out his shoes on blades.

Eren finished and Levi stood up wobbling, not used to the thinner surface. The two got a few stares as Eren grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him over to the ice.

The rink wasn't too crowded, but crowded enough that you had to watch where you were going.

"Ready?" Eren smirked and hopped onto the ice waiting for Levi to join him.

"No...I dont think this is a good idea." Levi was ready to turn back but Eren grabbed for his hand again and pulled him onto the slippery surface almost causing him to already fall on his ass.

Eren kept Levi balanced and the shorter man's legs were shaking as he did his best to stand straight.

"Eren. Eren I can't even move my legs without most likely falling. Can I please get off." Eren couldn't stop smiling as he slowly skated backwards pulling Levi along with him.

He let go of his lover's hands once they reached a certain point and Levi looked distraught.

"Fine go ahead. You can get off." Eren smirked as Levi looked around and frowned. Eren had practically pulled them to the middle of the ice and there was no way Levi was getting back in one piece.

Screw this he thought. He began slowly hobbling back to the edge with his arms held out by his sides, moving at a pace slower then a snail's.

"Would you stop that you're going to make me fall." Eren was skating circles around Levi ready to catch him if he were to slip up.

"Look your practically almost skating. You just need to let your feet glide more." Eren stopped in front of Levi holding his hands out for him to grab.

"C'mon just around the circle once. I'll hold you up, and you try to glide with your steps." Levi let out a puff of air giving Eren an unimpressed look.

"Fine. Only because you'll probably pull me around anyway. I swear to God if you let me fall I will kill you."

"You'll have to get off the ice first to do that." Eren winked and Levi glared at him. 

The brunette started to move and Levi was hesitant to pick up his feet. Egging himself on he finally managed to take a step and then another and another.

Eventually Eren let go of one of Levi's hands and the older man panicked a little bit but relaxed as he was able to continue forward. Eren still held his right hand tightly and Levi would be lying if he said he wasnt enjoying this just a little bit.

"You're doing great Levi!" Eren shouted over the other voices and light music in the arena.

Levi took his vision off of his feet and glanced at the brunette. His cheeks were red from the cold and his eyes were shining apposed to lost in a far away gaze that they had been stuck in for the last couple of days.

"I'm gonna let you go now." Levi snapped back into reality as his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Let me go and you'll see why that's a bad choice." Levi squeezed Eren's hand tighter so he couldn't skate away, yet he regretted it almost two seconds later.

Eren gave Levi a look that said 'two can play at that game.' He instantly picked up his speed pulling Levi around faster and faster.

Levi couldn't keep up and he finally released Eren's hand letting himself slide around the ice. He watched as his boyfriend spun around skating backwards so he could watch Levi. He was laughing and Levi would of too if Eren wasn't an idiot.

Of course he wasn't watching where he was going and before Levi could tell him to watch out he practically slammed into a group of kids falling flat on the ice. The kids more or less got out of the way, the only reason he fell was because he attempted to turn around and dodge them before it was too late but he failed. 

The kids eyes were wide and Levi managed to slow down by the time he reached Eren looking down at the taller man sitting flat on his ass.

"See what happens when you try to show off." Levi didn't offer a hand as he stood there looking down smugly because he hadn't been the one to fall.

The kids continued standing there and Levi was starting to get ticked off at their staring until one of them spoke.

"Um a-are you Eren Jaeger?" Eren smiled as he stood up brushing off his pants and nodding.

"The one and only. You guys like hockey?" The kids looked ecstatic as Eren spoke to them. They were probably around 10 years old and they seemed to be pretty decent skaters themselves.

"Mmhm we're all on the same team!" Eren patted the kids helmet that was speaking causing his smile to practically cover his entire face.

"Surely you all work hard you seem to skate like pros already." All of the kids beamed and another boy spoke up.

"I wanna be like you when I'm older. I want to play for the Titans too!" Levi moved a bit closer to Eren grabbing onto the back of his shirt to keep himself up as Eren continued speaking to the kids.

"Who's that?" A young girl asked pointing to Levi.

"Oh, this is Levi he's my boyfriend." This caused the children to look confused and it almost got awkward -yes it can get awkward with kids- until someone shouted from the back of the group.

"Aw not fair." All the kids started to laugh at the one who spoke and everyone was giddy.

"That means he gets to marry you." Eren couldn't help but blush and scratch at his head as he looked over at Levi.

"Sure does." The children giggled and Eren wished that the entire worlds population could be as open hearted as them. Naive yet understanding and accepting.

"Nick! Get over here!" Eren looked up to see an angry parent calling to the boy who had spoken the most and then looked back down to see said kid frowning.

"Well you better get going brat before you get in trouble. Why don't the rest of you join him so he isn't alone." Levi spoke up and all the kids looked at him in awe but agreed and skated away saying goodbye to one of their hero's.

"That was nice." Eren mumbled and almost skated off if it weren't for Levi still holding his jacket.

"Hey, hold up bright eyes. I know what you're thinking. Well maybe I don't but screw the parents." Eren sighed quickly glancing over at the father that had shouted and hesitated but shoved his hand into Levi's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath squeezing Levi's hand.

"Screw the parents." Eren repeated and once again he was slowly pulling Levi around the ice.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"You owe me a foot massage." Eren took a sip of his hot chocolate before he replied.

"Fine seems fair enough. Thanks for coming with me today." Levi let a smile flash on his face before he took a sip of his own hot beverage.

"No way the Titans are winning with a pansy on their team." Eren stiffened at the far away voices and Levi was sick of seeing his boyfriend's inner turmoil. Levi was used to the name calling, he had been for a number of years and he had been able to get over it. That and the fact that he wasn't a famous hockey player, so he rarley got called such things.

"Can't believe they even got as far as they did." Eren tried tuning out the people and shook his head even though he seemed to slink down lower into his chair.

"The Jaeger kid may be a fighter but someone obviously needs to show him how a real man punches." Levi had enough of seeing Eren look miserable and he quickly stood up letting his chair screech across the floor.

Eren reached out a hand to stop the older man but Levi just pulled his arm loose and marched over to the table.

"How can I help you?" One of the strangers spoke not realizing who Levi was.

"You can help me by keeping your conversations to yourself. Better yet keeping your damn shit filled mouths shut all together." Eren watched his boyfriend with wide eyes.

One of the strangers began laughing and waved his hand at his friend and then back to Levi.

"W-wait. Ha this guy, this guy is Jaeger's boyfriend. Ah what's a fairy like you going to do?" Levi knew by now that with people such as these ones, words wouldn't get through to their thick skulls. 

Without warning Levi clenched his fist throwing his arm back and slamming a fist right into the mans nose. He heard a satisfying crack but before he could reply with 'that', both of the men stood up anger written all over their faces.

The one Levi had punched was holding his nose and the other's fists were ready for a battle.

The man lunged at Levi grabbing his collar and practically lifting his short stature off the ground. Maybe...just maybe in the long run Levi's idea had been a terrible one, although he was still glad he at least messed up the other guys face.

"Get your filthy hands off of him." The stranger holding Levi looked up and Levi could recognize that angry snarl from anywhere. It was almost the same noise of a wild animal protecting it's children.

"Hey look the boyfriend's here. What? Do you really think someone who takes it up the ass can-" The man holding Levi's shirt was cut off abruptly as somehow Eren moved quicker then usual giving him a solid hit to the jaw causing him to drop his lover.

The man held his face and was ready to pounce either one of them. Instead Eren grabbed Levi's hand and quickly waved.

"Well look at the time, we best be going love. Have a great day." Eren pulled Levi out of the café and to the car unlocking it and getting in.

"You, you are seriously...what the hell Levi?" Eren caught his breath and he looked over to see Levi smiling. That smile slowly turning into laughter.

Eren was mad at Levi for starting a fight they could have avoided but he started to crack a smile as well.

"Sorry. Really but they had it coming."

"Levi, did you even see how big they were compared to us." That made Levi laugh even more as he shrugged.

"You, you are a piece of work Mr. Ackerman." Eren chuckled and leaned over to lay his forehead on Levi's shoulder.

"I could say the same about you brat."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks and other fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wow it took me a while to update and I kinda feel bad because this is basically a filler chapter and not one of the best. Heh heh
> 
> Although there is smut anddddd bottom Eren in this one. O.o I figured we'd have some fun before like things happened. 
> 
> So enjooooy!

"Eren! Get your ass up!" Eren groaned at the excessive knocking on his front door. Rather then getting up to answer it he grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head to attempt to block out the noise.

"We know you can hear us. I swear to God I will break down this door!" He could depict the different voices shouting through his door as Jean, Connie and occasionally Marco.

Due to them not letting up Eren finally rolled out of bed and trudged his way over to the door. Before opening it he leaned his body on the other side shouting through the thick wood.

"What the hell do you guys want that you had to wake me up for?" The three men quieted down before Jean's voice came surging through.

"Dude. It's 3 in the afternoon. Were you actually still asleep?" Eren sighed and cracked his door open to stare at his team mates and friends.

"Yea. What's it to ya?" Connie managed to stick his foot in the door before Eren could re close it and the three barged in.

"Eren we are dragging your ass out of here if you don't come along. You've been locked up too damn long since Levi's been gone." Connie stepped forward grabbing Eren's forearm and pulling him towards his front door.

"Ok ok at least let me get dressed." Connie let him go and Eren quickly scurried to his room closing it and of course locking it.

He fell back into his bed curling up in his blankets and attempted to fall back asleep.

Levi had been gone for the last three days at some paramedic convention or whatever the hell you wanted to call it with Farlan. Eren went out once and after being called out by some bigots he decided staying in his apartment would have to do until Levi got back. 

"Did he lock the door?" Eren could hear Jean's muffled voice outside his room and the jiggling of the door knob.

"Dammit someone should've followed him in there." 

"How come Mikasa or Armin couldn't come with us?" Eren was pretty sure that was Marco and he was glad neither of the two did come with the others. 

Maybe it was because he had known Armin and Mikasa for a long time...but they had a charm that could coax him into any situation.

"I don't even know. But Mikasa promised she'd go out to dinner with me if I could get Eren out of his apartment." Eren rolled his eyes as he listened to his friends conversation. Of course Mikasa would promise horse face something like that. He'd only been crushing on her since they were in highschool.

"Eren get your ass out of there or I'm gonna start singing. Really. Really loud." Connie shouted and no later did he begin singing. His voice was far from angelic and Eren threw a tissue box at his door making a thud. The singing stopped and it was unreasonably quiet before all three of his friends started singing together.

The bedroom door flung open and Connie almost fell over as he was pressed up against it.

"Eren! Get dressed or we will dress you." Connie and Jean pushed Eren back into his room but were sure to follow close behind as Marco searched through his drawers throwing him clothes.

"Why do I have to go out?" Eren whined and slowly slipped into his clothing as everyone else waited.

"Because you are going to rot away. I know it's hard to get around without someone being a fucking douchebag but to be honest things have quieted down the past couple of days." Jean huffed out as he lay back on Eren's bed.

"Ughhh fine. What are you guys suggesting we do?" Eren finished changing and walked out to his kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"Well we were thinking go out and eat and then have some drinks at the usual place." Marco said as Eren slipped on his shoes and threw on his jacket.

"Whatever. Let's just go jerks." Connie slapped Eren on the back with a huge smile.

"That's the spirit Jaeger. Let's go!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Another." Eren was already 6 beers and multiple shots into the night. He was slurring over his words and there was no way he was getting up on his own. 

He sat at a table with Connie, Marco, and Jean who continued to give him drinks, thinking it would take the gloominess out of his actions. They were right as he seemed much more happy but he was now a drunken mess.

"Eren you've had enough. We're going to get kicked out if they see you too drunk." Marco put in shyly as he spoke to the intoxicated brunette.

"Comeeeeeon jus one more." Eren whined and laid his head on the table.

"No." Jean sternly said and Eren tried glaring at him but in reality it was a sloppy stare down.

"Iss tha' me?" Eren questioned the table as he heard a muffled ringing coming from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and had it snatched away before he dropped it.

"Shit it's Levi. Think he'll kill us for making Eren drunk?" Connie rushed out as he stared at the phone in his hand.

"I don't know. He's small but he's pretty scary...you answer it tell him Eren's in the bathroom?" Jean suggested and Connie gave him a look as if saying are you out of your mind.

"Gimme!" Eren reached for his phone and succeeded in retrieving it, catching Connie off guard.

"Wait Ere-" Eren pressed answer and clumsily held the phone to his ear.

"Leeeeeevvviiiii. Hello." It was quiet on the other end until a deep voice came through.

'Eren?'

"Levi." Eren crookedly smiled as he imitated his boyfriend.

'You sound...different?' 

"I jus' miss you Leeeee." Eren sang into the phone and quite loudly at that.

'Are you drunk? Who are you with?'

Eren looked at his friends before whispering, which wasn't whispering at all, into the speaker.

"Horsey, freckles, and baldy. They ki'napped me." Levi sighed and Eren pouted as his voice turned stern.

'Give the phone to Jean.' Eren just stared at his friend who started giving him a questioning look.

"Mmm I dun wanna. You comin' home soon, I misyouu." Eren laid his head on the table as he continued to speak to Levi.

'Yes I know brat. I miss you too. Please give the phone to Jean and I will come home sooner.' That made Eren perk up as he pushed the phone into Jean's hand.

Jean looked nervous as he held the device to his ear and managed out a short hello.

'Jean I swear to God take the brat home now. I'm betting you shit heads got him drunk, so you better watch him. I'm actually on my way home tonight so I will stop by his place when I get back.' 

"Umm ya okay. He was just locked up in his apartment so long we wanted him to get out." Jean rubbed the back of his neck waiting for a reply.

'Whatever it was obviously his fault to for getting piss drunk. Just bring him home. I'll see you all soon.' Jean soon heard a long tone indicating Levi had hung up and he sighed in relief as he turned to look back at Eren.

The brunette was half asleep attempting to stay awake, head lolling forward everytime his eyes closed.

"Already called a cab they should be here any minute." Marco took a seat back at the table and Jean was confused as to when he even left.

"Ok good. Levi said he'd be home tonight and that we have to take care of that thing-" he pointed to Eren who was now leaning back in his seat holding his eyes open.

"-and pretty sure if we don't he will kill us. So we're on babysitting duty fellas." Eren sat up quickly and turned towards Jean staring into his soul.

"Don't. S'not the answer." Jean looked puzzled and didn't say a word.

"John don't sit on babies." Eren looked so serious and worried, all three team mates burst out laughing and Eren just ignored them as he leaned back into his seat.

"We really gave him too much to drink." Connie said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I second that." Marco agreed and they all worked together to get Eren's ass on home.

\----------------------------------------------------------

By the time the cab arrived at Eren's place he had fallen asleep and Jean and Connie had to wake him up, practically dragging him from each side up to his apartment.

They were laughing as Eren was still completley out of it; and not to say they weren't drunk as well but they actually knew what was going on.

Marco managed to grab Eren's keys from his pocket unlocking his door as they all piled in.

"Alright let's get you to your room." Eren was about to follow Jean but stopped in his tracks eyes widening.

"Mmm I don' feel so good." His hand covered his mouth and Connie quickly moved grabbing Erens arm and pulling him to the bathroom.

Half an hour of throwing his guts up later Eren laid on the bathroom floor not chancing accidentally vomiting on the floor. Although he was still pretty drunk all the time spent in the bathroom had sobered him up quite a bit.

"Eren c'mon, we'll put a garbage by your bed." Marco tried rousing his friend up and off of the cold tile but Eren just groaned and waved his hand around telling them to all go away.

"You know Levi's stopping in, you want him to see you like this?" Jean tried and Eren just groaned again.

"Mmm I don't care. Leave me alone." His friends sighed as they all walked back to the living room to sit down as Eren slowly fell asleep in the wash room.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"That was an absolute waste of my time." Levi dead panned as Farlan parked outside of Eren's apartment to drop him off.

"Oh c'mon Levi it wasn't that bad." Levi just stared at Farlan making him reconsider his words.

"Okay...well the food wasn't ba-...Well our room was alri-" Farlan stopped to think about what was actually good about the convention and couldn't come up with anything.

"Your right. I promise to never drag you to one of those things again." Levi gave Farlan a fake smile and brought a hand to the door.

"Good. Now I have a shitty brat to take care of, I'll talk to you later." Farlan said goodbye and Levi left and headed up to Eren's place.

 

Levi opened the door and the three boys, Connie, Marco and Jean all jumped upon seeing him. 

Jean's eyes widened a bit as Connie opened and closed his mouth as if to say something. Levi stayed quiet as he walked over to the three of them and stopped, waiting for someone to speak. As there were no volunteers Levi began.

"So. Where's Eren?" 

"Well, um ya see...he's in the bathroom." Levi raised a brow and before getting too far he stopped.

"You shit heads can leave. I'll see you at the game in a couple days." The three of them were out of there faster then lightning. Levi couldn't get mad at them for something Eren could have said no to, but they sure as hell looked like they were about to piss their pants in his presence.

Once they left Levi made his way over to the bathroom to see a past out Eren snoring softly, face plastered to the ground.

He sighed as he bent down to brush a strand of hair out of his lovers eyes before softly shaking him awake.

"Eren? Hey, c'mon let's go to your room." Erens eyes slowly fluttered open and he winced as the light was much to bright.

"Levi? When'd you get back?" Levi helped Eren to his feet and they made their way into the bedroom.

"About 5 minutes ago. Now let's go to sleep, you're going to feel like shit tomorrow." Eren nodded and fell into bed after Levi helped him remove everything but his boxers.

"Night Levi, love you." Eren muttered as he buried his face into the pillows.

"Love you too brat." Levi said before stripping off his own clothes and joining him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm never drinking again." Eren groaned as he held his head sipping at his water in the living room.

"We both know that's a lie and you're just a dumb ass." Levi brought over some Tylenol and a big plate of breakfast to his boyfriend.

"Ya that's a lie. Christ I'm gonna kill Jean for making me go out with them last night." Levi took a seat next to Eren with his own plate as he listened to him talk.

"Ya well from what I heard you didn't leave your place for a while." Eren bit off a piece of his bacon and shrugged at Levi's words.

"So...it's not like I had any where to be." 

"Eren. I was told by...someone, it was because some idiot called you out. I don't expect you not to be upset but it's going to happen and you just have to ignore it." Eren rolled his eyes not because Levi was spewing bullshit but because what he said was the truth. 

There was always going to be idiots on this earth and all Eren could do was ignore it and just keep moving on.

"Ya yaa. I know. I'm just glad you're back." Eren leaned over and kissed Levi at the top of his head and they both polished off their breakfast.

 

Eren finally began to feel better around the afternoon and after taking a look at himself in the mirror and catching a whiff of whatever it was that lingered on him, he had decided he really needed a shower.

Levi whined as Eren moved him off of his lap. The shorter man had fallen asleep watching TV and Eren didn't want to wake him. He threw a blanket over him and after grabbing a towel made his way to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and his muscles relaxed after he stepped under the warm spray. 

He wasn't sure how long he stood there for but practically squealed as Levi poked his head in scaring the ever loving shit out of him.

Levi couldn't stop laughing as Eren gave him a very disappointed look.

"You are so easy to scare." Eren pouted and splashed water on Levi's face sticking out his tongue.

"I'm pretty sure anyone would shit themselves if a head popped up as soon as they opened their eyes." Levi chuckled one last time before eyeing his lover.

"Anyways, mind if I join you?" Eren raised a brow and stepped to the side.

"By all means, there's plenty of room." Levi quickly disappeared and seconds later he was in the shower standing next to Eren under the warm water.

Eren swiped his hand through Levi's hair slicking it back and away from his eyes. Levi walked his fingers up Eren's chest before sliding them down and stoping just above his waist.

"Three days is far too long." Levi said as he looked up into Eren's eyes. Eren bent over and captured Levi's lips in a soft and lingering kiss. They moved against each other as if they were never ment to part. 

Eren swiped his tongue at Levi's lips causing him to separate them. They didn't bother fighting for dominance letting each other take turns as they pushed against one another. Eren's hands wrapped around Levi's waist fingers just barley touching his ass and Levi had a hand on Erens head holding it down as to not let the brunette get away.

They parted to take a breath as the water continued splashing them.

"How are you feeling bright eyes?" Levi asked with a lust filled gaze, ready to pounce Eren any minute.

"Much better." Thats all Levi needed before he nodded and latched onto Eren's neck sucking and nipping at his skin. His mouth trailed down his body stopping to swipe at Eren's nipple causing the younger man to moan.

He continued to place soft kisses all over him as Eren's hands traveled every muscle and curve of Levi's body. 

Levi groaned as Eren got unreasonably close to his groin before moving his hands away.

"Brat." Levi looked up at Eren to see an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want Levi?" Levi ran a hand down Eren's chest breathing heavily before whispering.

"I want you to touch me." Eren's dick twitched at Levi's words but he obediently complied as his hand traveled down teasing Levi as he barley touched his member before grabbing him. 

Levi bucked into Eren's hand and the brunette stroked him until he was impossibly hard. Levi panted and moved closer to Eren causing him to remove his hand.

Eren stumbled back a few steps at the amount of surprising force Levi had as he practically jumped him.

Eren's own erection was throbbing at the contact of Levi rubbing against him and he slightly hesitated as he stopped moving and looked down into Levi's silver and taunting orbs.

Levi stopped his movement to look at Eren only to see a face of positive determination, lust, and maybe a bit indecisiveness.

"L-Levi. I want you to fuck me." Eren turned red as a tomato and Levi couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. Usually Eren was a complete tease and incredibly in charge when it came to bedroom like activities. Now he was standing under the steady stream of water burning brighter then the sun due to his own words.

"That's what you want bright eyes?" Eren nodded and Levi latched his mouth to Eren's turning his head to deepen the kiss.

"I promise I'll be gentle, well as much as I can be." Eren nodded and although he was nervous he was still incredibly horny and excited.

Eren turned around to turn off the shower and Levi raised a questioning brow as Eren grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"It'll probably be much easier here." Levi nodded and pushed Eren's still soaked form onto the mattress. To be honest Levi was excited to be in charge for once and he slowly moved over top of Eren. 

Their lips moved in a sloppy needy kiss. Touches like fire on one another's skin and they were both harder then before.

Levi moved to grab the small bottle of lube in Eren's night stand and proceeded to squeeze a large amount onto his fingers.

He circled Eren's entrance causing him to shiver.

"It's going to feel weird at first, I wont lie but it will get better." Eren nodded and made a face as Levi slowly inserted his first finger.

Levi moved his finger and Eren hadn't realized the small moan that left his mouth and the need for something more.

"You good bright eyes?" Eren nodded fervently and Levi added a second finger. This time Eren screwed his face up as there was a bit more pressure but as Levi scissored and curled his fingers, eventually adding a third Eren wanted nothing more but Levi inside of him.

"I-I'm ready." Eren panted and Levi repositioned himself so Eren's legs were over his shoulders.

Slowly Levi pushed inside of Eren and he was defiantly not ready for the pressure he felt. He didn't want to stop but he felt like he was about to split open. 

Levi moaned as Eren's tight heat surrounded his dick and finally was fully sheathed inside of him.

"How you doing?" Levi managed to let out and see a mix of pleasure and pain on the brunette's face.

"Mmm just, just gimme a second." Levi nodded and bent down to place kisses all over Eren until his lover began to move himself.

Slowly Levi moved and Eren let out a sultry noise that he didn't even know he could make. Levi smirked as he practically pulled all the way out and slammed back into him causing him to curse in euphoric pleasure.

"F-fuck...faster." Eren breathed out and Levi began moving in a perfect rhythm skin slapping skin as he fucked eren into tomorrow.

He was practically bending Eren in half finally hitting a spot that made Eren moan causing Levi's own dick to twitch inside of him.

"Oh s-shit I'm, I'm gonna come." Eren panted and Levi just kept moving as he grabbed Eren's dick in his hand and began stroking him. Eren practically convulsed with pleasure as his orgasm went through him and white sticky liquid spread across his chest and Levi's hand.

Levi's eyes rolled as his orgasm ripped through him as he came. Both men breathed heavily as Levi pulled out of Eren. Their eyes were lidded, exhausted as Levi got up and went to the bathroom bringing out a wet cloth to clean up their mess.

"So much for a shower." Levi smirked at Eren's words. They may have been under the water but they sure as hell didn't get clean.

"Just have to try again tomorrow I guess." Eren gave Levi a lazy smile as he winked at him. Levi threw the cloth into the hamper and climbed under the blankets curling into his boyfriend, both more then ready to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty players and headaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Yes another chapter so soon! I couldn't help myself :D and we get to hear a little bit from Mike and Erwin the sports commentators...literally like just the beginning but they're there :P
> 
> I somewhat read through this so if there is any major mistakes lemme know :) also I used characters I don't think ive used before so ya know if I did and you notice let me know about that too haa.
> 
> Enjoy!

"And Eren is down. Looks like a dirty check from the Shifters Reiner Braun. Mike what's his condition looking like?"

"I don't believe he's moving Erwin. This isn't looking good. The paramedics are rushing onto the ice, we can only hope this doesn't screw up Jaeger's career."

"100% right Mike. All we can do is wait now and hope he can get off the ice safely."

\----------------------------------------------------------

5 hours earlier~

"I'm so excited I get to see a playoff game!" Isabel jumped up and down before stopping to squeeze Levi in a tight hug.

"Uhh you're the best!" Levi pushed the excited red head away and glared at Farlan as he only watched his excited girlfriend and laughed at Levi's misfortune.

"Ya ya you're welcome. Keep this up though and I probably won't ever do it again." Isabel instantly quieted and Levi smirked as he got her to shutup.

"So are we meeting up with Eren for lunch before we head out?" Levi nodded as he grabbed his wallet off of his counter joining his friends at the front door. 

"Ya were going to pick him up at his place then go to some cafe or something not really sure." Levi's friends hummed in confirmation as Levi slipped on his shoes and coat; Isabel and Farlan already ready to head out.

4.5 hours earlier~

They made it to Eren's apartment and he was already waiting at the front doors. It was their sixth game against the Sina Shifters. The series being 3 wins for the Titans and 2 for their opponents. 

With a couple weeks passing things had mostly died down about Erens sexuality and he was greatful. There was still the odd person who would say something nasty but Eren had learned to embrace it because he was with Levi and no one could take that away from him.

Eren ran out of the building waving to everyone in the car as he got into the back beside Levi buckling his seat belt.

"Hey guys!" Everyone said hello back and Levi gave him a peck on the cheek in greeting.

"You seem more chipper today." Levi said to Eren as he sat back into his seat.

"Hm? Ya I don't know, I'm just ready to kick some Shifter ass." Isabel shouted out a 'hell ya' and Eren laughed at her outburst.

"Well I'm glad you're excited." Eren smiled at Levi and Farlan pulled onto the main road heading to a café.

\----------------------------------------------------------

2.5 hours earlier~

"Today we take down Sina boys. We throw them out of the playoffs. If we win we move on and those dirty Shifters get to sit on the side lines and watch us get what they won't have a chance to." Pixis stood on the bench in the change room giving the Titans his speech before the game. 

Everyone was pumped up and the change room was loud and restless as he finished speaking. Everyone wanted the Shifters out of the standings. They were unreasonably aggressive and nobody liked them.

"Eren you look ready to go?" Pixis smiled as the brunette was bouncing his leg up and down playing with the equipment on his body.

"You bet coach. No way I'm letting these guys beat us." Pixis nodded and placed a hand on Eren's head.

"Good to hear kid. Give 'em all you got." 

2 hours earlier~

The team finally filed out of the change room. The arena was louder then usual and it gave Eren goosebumps. He loved this part of everything. A home game and although he may of lost some fans he gained some as well and he was riling to go.

The lights dimmed and a voice on the sound system erupted introducing the team like every other game. Except this time Eren's blood was pumping faster and he already felt the high he so wished for in each game. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

1 hour earlier~

Eren shouted in joy throwing his fist up in the air. He just managed to score his third goal of the night making it a hat trick. Everyone was going absolutely berserk in the stands and Eren even heard Levi shout words of encouragement.

The score was 4-2 for the Titans and things were looking good. It was third period and there was no way Eren was going to let the other team win. 

The referee blew the whistle and the hockey players all took position. Eren skated to the center where he met Reiner who was ready to fight for the puck.

"Your pansy ass is going down." Reiner snarled at Eren, more than pissed at the current score.

"Screw you." Eren spat and the ref skated over with the puck. He blew the whistle dropping it and the two men dove in. Eren managed to pass it back to Jean who skated up passing it off to Connie.

Reiner stuck to Eren like glue and he was beginning to get pissed off shoving at the blonde brute.

The whistle blew and a penalty was called on Eren for pushing and Reiner smirked in his direction.

"Better watch your temper Jaeger." Eren just rolled his eyes as he skated to the box sitting down and sighing.

He took a long, much needed drink of water and when he looked up he could see Levi standing at the corner waiting to speak with him.

"Oi. Shitty brat." Eren raised a brow waiting, yet knowing what Levi was going to say.

"Tem-" Eren cut him off squirting water from his bottle through the crack. The shorter male glared down at him even though only a few drops came through landing on him.

"Temper. Ya ya I know. Sheesh the games almost finished anyways. But don't worry I'll control my animalistic behavior." Eren smirked and Levi shook his head.

"Ya well you better brat. Good luck on the rest of the game." Eren nodded looking up at his penalty time and just as it reached zero he blew a kiss in Levi's direction causing him to turn a light shade of red and then skated back onto the ice.

He couldn't let his opponents get the best of him. Everytime he felt like nailing one with a solid left hook he thought of Levi and how disappointed he would be and he would calm down. 

An icing was called and the ref skated to the right circle closest to the Shifters net. Once again Eren was face to face with Reiner and he scowled at the blonde man.

"This is your only warning. Watch yourself on the ice faggot." Eren wanted to punch him in the face so badly his ears were probably releasing steam from the amount of anger he was feeling.

He tried shaking it off and if anything Reiner only fueled his fire to do better. The referee skated to the players dropping the puck.

Eren got to it first passing it to Marco. He moved so fast towards the goal none of the players had time to react as Marco passed it back to him and in one swift movement Eren scored hitting the back of the net. 

The goalie looked confused as the buzzer went off and the people in the stands went wild.

Eren skated past Reiner and above the noise spoke with a wild yet evil grin on his face.

"Maybe you should be the one watching." Bertolt skated towards them and Eren skated off before he could hear anything the tall tree had to say.

2 minuets earlier~

There was 5 minuets left in the game and there was no way the Titans were losing with their 4 point lead. Whether the Shifters weren't on their A game or the Titans were working extra hard today didn't matter because they were going to move on.

Back at center ice Eren didn't converse with his enemy. He didn't so much as look at him except for a second to see a look of failure plastered on his face.

The puck was dropped, this time the Shifters winning it over. Eren moved fast as he chased down the player attempting to grab the puck with his stick.

He wasn't far behind as he followed the man around his own net. He had to suddenly stop as Bertolt cut him off and he attempted to turn and go the other way.

When he spun around he didn't expect to see a burly blonde man coming at him full speed. Reiner was moving fast and Eren tried dodging the man but with Bertolt in the way he didnt have time to move.

One second his feet were on the ground. The next he was air born. 

Reiner had checked him from the side causing his body to flip over the giant. He had dropped his stick in the process and only heard the shrill sound of the whistle before he hit the ice at full impact.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was beginning to get anxious as the game was coming to an end. He wasnt nervous or afraid that they'd lose, but the look on Eren's face said murder. 

He scored his fourth goal of the night and although that was great Levi was a bit worried as the Shifters were giving off an eerie aura.

Eren had lost the puck drop and he chased down his opponent only to be cut off as he skated around the net by the tall player that always antagonized him.

Levi saw Eren quickly stop and at that moment wished Eren could hear him warn him about the blonde brick moving at full speed in his direction.

Levi's jaw dropped as Eren went sailing through the air hitting the ice head first. Levi abruptly stood and waited no more then 5 seconds after the whistle was blown before he was running onto the ice, Hanji following behind him.

Eren wasn't moving and Levi dropped to his knees to carefully examine the brunette. He was losing his composure as he attempted to check his vitals hands shaking the entire time.

"Calm down Levi. Here let me do this part." Hanji grabbed the bag Levi had carried onto the ice and began checking Erens injuries.

Eren groaned and then whined as he opened his eyes to see a panicked Levi looming over him.

"Fuck, what's going on?" Eren squinted attempting to see past the blurriness in his vision.

"Do you know where you are?" Eren squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them wincing at the bright lights. His ears were buzzing loudly and he tried to focus.

"Mmm head hurts." Eren ignored the question and went to bring a hand up to hold his head, resulting in a pained ow to come from his mouth.

"Shh its okay. What hurts?" Eren cradled his right hand with a hurt expression.

"Hand. Sharp pain. Fingers feel numb." Levi nodded and hated seeing the tear that fell down his lover's face.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Eren muttered and attempted to sit up as he felt nauseous only to be stuck laying on his back in too much pain to move.

Thankfully the nauseousness passed and Eren squeezed his eyes shut once again. 

Hanji finished checking his head injury as much as she could and placed a neck brace on him for precautions. Levi finished checking his hand, although it was safe to say something was damaged with the way he tried to slow his fall using it.

Two paramedics from the Sina Shifters slid their way over stopping in front of Eren laying down a gurney to hoist the player on to.

"I'm Annie. This is Thomas. I'm assuming we need to send him to the hospital?" Levi frantically nodded still shaking slightly.

"Alright let's get him set." They worked together to get him on the gurney strapping him in as he whined with each movement. 

"Where are we going?" Eren questioned in a quiet voice and Levi grabbed his good hand as they began wheeling him off the ice.

"We need to take you to the hospital. You'll be okay." Eren grunted indicating he understood because he couldn't move his head right now even if he wanted to.

The arena was quiet as they wheeled him away and Levi didn't let go of his hand once.

There was already an ambulance outside ready to take him and Levi jumped into the back not caring what the others had to say because there was no way he was leaving Eren's side.

Levi had to clear his head so he could go full paramedic mode now that they were in the vehicle. Another paramedic sat with him and Levi ordered him to give something to Eren for the pain in his injured hand and to temporarily secure it while he spoke to his lover.

"Alright Eren. I need you to open your eyes." Eren slowly opened them and Levi took out a small flashlight quickly flashing it at the brunette checking his pupils. They shrunk in the light and Levi was able to let out some breath of relief. This being a sign that the head injury wasn't severe, yet he couldnt quite say anything for sure until he went through tests at the hospital.

"Do you know where we are coming from Eren?" 

"Uh f-from home? Wait, no I didn't mean that. We just had lunch?" Eren groaned holding his good hand to his head.

"I'm so stupid. I don't know why I thought that. The game. We were at the game." Levi nodded at his final answer.

"It's okay Eren. You hit your head pretty hard your thoughts might be a bit of a mess for a bit." He softly ran a hand through Eren's hair which was soaked with sweat but at that moment Levi didn't give a shit.

"I'm tired Levi." Levi nodded. It was understandable. He had basically finished a game and he worked his ass off, plus head injuries could make you tired but Eren wasn't aloud to sleep just yet.

"I know bright eyes. You have to stay awake though okay? Just until we know everything is running fine in that brain of yours." Levi ignored the look he got from the other paramedic at the use of his nickname for Eren and continued rubbing slow circles into Eren's head. Softly moving his fingers on his scalp in hopes of easing the pain as much as possible.

"Okay." Eren muttered out even though he wanted to sleep so badly.

Eren tried to stay awake while Levi and the other paramedic did their thing. He was a bit dazed and it did take him a while...really took him until they were wheeling him out of the ambulance to remember how he had hit his head.

He remembered Reiner hitting him hard and he really wanted to be angry but his head hurt to much to think about it.

Whatever he was given for pain had eased the sharp bursts that ran through his wrist, still though he could feel it now and then.

Levi stayed by his side until a few nurses came and took him to get x-rays for his hand and an emergency MRI to check for swelling of the brain.

 

Everyone was moving too fast and the lights were too damn bright. Eren could still hear a small buzzing in his ears and he hoped to God for his own sake that it stopped soon.

Eventually he was brought back to a private room now sporting an ugly cast starting from his knuckles going down halfway to his elbow.

He was now obviously wearing a hospital gown, his hockey equipment now probably long gone. By the time everything was finished it had been at least two hours since his accident and if it weren't for the amount of drugs being pumped into him he'd be complaining.

Finally Levi walked into the room looking like he ran the entire way there and made his way to the bed.

"Christ Eren." That's all he said as he bent over placing a kiss on Eren's lips.

Before the brunette could say anything the doctor walked in a clip board in hand and a smile on his face.

"Hello Eren, Mr. Ackerman." The doctor nodded at Levi and held out a hand to shake his.

"Levi...meet my dad." Eren grumbled and Levi's eyes widened as he quickly shook his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you. You can call me Grisha." Levi nodded a bit surprised at his first meeting with Eren's father.

"Nice to meet you as well. Eren didn't tell me you were a doctor." Grisha sighed but smiled.

"He didn't tell me he had a liking for men either. Guess he just likes to throw surprises at us." Levi couldn't help but softly chuckle and nod at Eren's father.

"Any how boy. The wrist is broken which is why it has a cast. It wasnt anything severe so having that on for a good three weeks should do it's trick. Maybe a temporary one afterwards." Eren stared down at his hand and back to his father.

"That head of yours is okay as well in all the major departments. Well physically that is...not so sure about mentally." Eren pouted and stuck his tongue out at his dad acting 12 instead of 23, only causing Grisha to laugh at his son's actions.

"Now Levi probably could have guessed this but you do have a concussion and those are nasty to deal with." Eren was beginning to tune out his father getting unreasonably tired all of a sudden. Probably due to his long day and the wonderful drugs being pumped into him.

Grisha turned towards Levi sighing at Eren.

"Its probably better telling you, since he is incoherent. But he is going to have a lot of headaches and dizziness for a while. He may feel nauseous at times but I wouldn't worry about that too much. He will get tired and that boy can already sleep half of his day away so don't be surprised if he sleeps through an entire one. I'm sure you know alot of this already though." Levi nodded happy that overall Eren was okay but upset that because of some asshole who couldn't take a loss Eren now had to suffer.

Grisha looked over at Eren who had finally let sleep over take him and had a sad look on his face as he looked back over to Levi.

"We're keeping him over night for observation although he should be fine. Because I'm a doctor here and there's space they allowed it, plus he gets more direct pain relief for the night." Eren's father fixed the glasses on his face and tucked his clipboard under his arm.

"The thing I'm most worried about is his hockey. He wont be able to play for the rest of the season. Maybe even part of the next. It's going to kill him but you need to make sure he doesn't push himself. Promise me you'll do your best to watch over my bone headed son." Levi took a breath but nodded looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

"I'll do my best sir. Thank-you for everything. I'm assuming I'll see you tomorrow when he's discharged?" Grisha nodded as his pager in his coat pocket went off.

"I should get going now. Duty calls. Feel free to stay as long as you like." He waved the pager and gave a curt nod before he left the room.

Levi sighed as he sat in the chair next to Eren's bed and shook his head. Levi swore he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Eren hit his head. He was glad he was okay in the long run...although it was going to be a hell of a recovery.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up around dinner time more then happy the lights were off in his room. No one was around and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since lunch time and looking at the clock it was now 8 o clock at night telling by the lack of sun shining through the curtains.

He wondered if Levi had went home but figured he'd find out after he got some food. Since his dad was a doctor he would just find him and bug him for money to buy something at the hospital's cafeteria.

He was still hooked up to an IV slowly dripping pain reliever into him but he was able to wheel it around with him.

He slowly got up almost falling back onto the bed as a sharp pain ran through his skull and he had a rush of dizziness wash over him. So much for the drugs.

He stood there squeezing his eyes shut trying to will away the dizziness only to open them to see Levi and a concerned looking mother rushing in.

"Oi brat what the hell are you doing?" Levi quickly put down the bag in his hand and pushed Eren to sit back on his bed.

"I thought you left. I was hungry." Eren said as Carla looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh my baby. I was so scared watching over the television. Your father was at work but whoever that Reiner fellow is, he's going to get a whooping if I ever see him." Eren couldn't help but to smile at his mother's words as he slowly eased himself to sit more comfortably in his bed.

"Hello to you to mom. I see you are acquainted with Levi already." Carla huffed sitting down next to Eren's bed and smiled.

"Yes and I've got to say you have a keeper there. You were still asleep when I got here so I went with him to grab some food." Levi held up the bag placing out different foods he bought from the cafeteria on the table that he pulled over Eren's bed.

"Good thing we got here before you tried making a trek all the way down there." Eren gave them both a small smile as he pulled a sandwich out of its plastic container and began eating.

"So how you feeling?" Levi lightly brushed a thumb over Eren's forehead swiping at the small amount of hair that fell over his face.

"Like shit." Carla gave Eren a stern look for his language but didn't scold him. He was 23 so she really couldn't get mad at him but she could still glare at her son.

"I bet. When they discharge you tomorrow we need to pick up your medication. You're going to be out for a little while brat." Levi bent down giving a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's temple as he ate.

"I'm so glad you're okay though sweety. And you know, I did enjoy watching you play but don't you dare try to push yourself to get back on that ice." Eren stalled in his eating and slowly looked up at his mother and then towards Levi.

"Shit." Eren muttered. Levi looked concerned and Carla's face was screwed up in confusion at Eren's reaction.

"You okay?" Eren slowly lied back down from his sitting position and closed his eyes.

"Ya...I'm just not hungry anymore. Think I'll sleep a bit more." Carla looked at Levi and got up from her spot bending down to give Eren a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm still expecting to come over for that dinner once you're better. Take care of yourself Eren. And I swear to God if you ever make me panic like that again I'll kill you myself." Eren tried a small smile at his mother's words and threw his good hand over his eyes humming in conformation.

"I better get going I have work early in the morning. I'll talk to you later sweety." With that Carla left and Eren rolled to his side turning his back to Levi.

"Hey, bright eyes what's wrong?" Levi asked once Carla left as he sat on the edge of Eren's bed and traced patterns on his exposed arm. He just saw Eren shrug and Levi sighed.

"Is it about hockey?" Levi saw Eren's body shake once and then tense up.

"Shit happens Eren. I know you were looking forward to ending the season. But you can hurt yourself even worse if you go back out there too soon. Concussions are no joke. Plus that hand of yours is gonna take some time to heal." Levi heard a small hiccup and saw Eren wipe his hand across his eyes before he slowly turned back around to look at Levi.

"I k-know I'm being a baby about it...it's just, it's not fair." Levi saw a steady stream of tears fall down the brunette's face and he reached his hand over to try and keep up with wiping them away.

"I worked so hard Levi. We made it to the second round. W-we have a chance at winning it all...and, and I can't even help." Eren let out a sob feeling embarrassed about his crying but he couldn't help it. 

He threw his pillow over his face and his head throbbed.

"Fuck this s-sucks and my head hurts like a bitch." Levi pulled the pillow down off his lovers face situating himself so he was now directly beside Eren. He ran his hand through Eren's hair letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"Shhh. I know bright eyes. But you'll be okay." Eren didn't cry for much longer as he began getting sleepy and once his tears dried he was out for the night. Levi wasn't far behind as he to, soon fell asleep next to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I just googled symptoms of a concussion and ya...probably not completley realistic but its only a fic so ya know. 
> 
> I also didn't really explain much with what Hanji and Levi and other paramedics did because I feel like id just ruin the chapter xD anyways that is allll


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, attitude, and birthday talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look another chapter. I do alot of time skips but if I didn't I dont know what id write xD also its shorter then usual but ya know... look a chapter. Heh.
> 
> I wrote most of this during my lonely night shifts because whats better then writing fanfics when you're bored out of your ever loving mind...nothing. that's what.

"Eren you good?" Levi walked into Eren's bedroom in the pitch black looking at the brunette as he was bent over clutching his head.

They left the hospital earlier in the day and Eren seriously wished he still had the pain reliever that he had while he was there.

"Ugh you're too loud." Eren whined and rolled back onto the bed holding his casted arm over his forehead. Levi sighed and placed the glass of water he got for his boyfriend down onto the night stand.

"Try and get some rest. I'll be in the living room if you need me okay?" Levi spoke quieter and Eren just slightly nodded his head before rolling over in his blankets and groaning.

Levi wished he could do more for Eren but other then getting him his meds and cooking for him, all he could do was let him rest.

Just before Levi sat down he heard something fall to the floor in the bedroom. He quickly shot back up and made his way back over to Eren.

"Are you okay?" Levi opened the door to see the full glass of water, now empty on the floor and Eren pouting as he stared at it from his spot in bed.

"How did you manage that bright eyes?" Levi walked over to the mess bending down to pick up the empty glass.

"This stupid hunk of junk hit it when I turned around." Eren held his bandaged hand in the air before letting it fall beside him in bed.

"It's not stupid Eren. It's helping you so you'll just have to get used to it." Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi as the shorter man shook his head with a light smile.

He grabbed a towel from the washroom to soak up the water and then threw it in to the hamper.

"Now try to sleep, I'll bring you more water." Levi made his way over to the door and before he left Eren stopped him.

"Levi?" 

"What is it?" He turned around to see Eren squinting at the light emitting from the living room.

"Thank you. For staying here and taking care of me...and...ya." 

"I'd do anything for you brat. Now sleep." Eren smiled as he rolled onto his side and Levi closed the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A week of rest was making Eren...well restless. He couldn't handle laying in bed and being served any longer. Levi could tell the brunette just wanted to leave the apartment, but he could also tell that he was still in pain.

From time to time his headaches would get so bad his medicine would do nothing for him. Levi would have to try his best to sooth Eren but there's not much gentle touches and soft kisses can do. 

Levi chuckled as he walked into the apartment to see the lights on and Eren sitting on the couch with sunglasses, curled up into a blanket.

"Can't you come in quieter." Eren mumbled looking into his lap. Levi clicked his tongue as he took off his shoes.

Eventually the younger boy looked up from the magazine he held in his hands.

"Did we win?" Levi nodded and set his bag by the front door. Although Eren was currently out of commission Levi still had to go to the games for work.

Since Eren had a concussion watching TV was out of the question, as was using his phone and any other electronics. He could if he wanted to but his head would just hurt even more. Hell even reading made his skull agitated. Therefore he had no clue how his team was doing in the playoffs until Levi told him.

"It was pretty close...but we did it. Only need to win one more game to make it to the next round." Eren nodded and then sighed as he threw the magazine across the couch.

"Have you read Sports Illustrated? Look who's the talk of the town once again." He sunk lower into the couch seat blanket pulled up to his chin.

"I look like a freaking dweeb on that stretcher...and look you look so awesome." Levi sat down by Eren's feet and flipped through the book to see a picture of Eren being wheeled off the ice wearing a neck brace with Levi following right beside him.

"Who cares what you look like, you were injured no one's gonna give a shit." 

"I do." Levi rolled his eyes as he heard Eren mumble under his breath. 

"Anyways...how you feeling today? Did you take your medicine?" 

"Yes mom. My head feels like it's being squished between clamps and my wrist is throbbing but ya know, all peachy here." Eren just held a glare as he stared at Levi through the sunglasses before Levi stood up and crossed his arms.

"You're starting to get a bit of an attitude there superstar." Eren followed Levi with his eyes as he walked around the couch eventually standing behind the brunette, who now had to lean his head back to see him.

"I realize you're probably dying to go out and do something but you're the one that keeps complaining about the sun being too bright and the people being too loud." Eren leaned his head back down and threw the blanket over it as he paid no attention to Levi.

"I can go home then if you're just going to ignore me brat." Eren slowly pulled the blankets down revealing his eyes and proceeded to turn on the couch so he was facing Levi.

"No... don't go." Levi ran a hand through his own hair before kissing Eren on the forehead and standing back up straight.

"You gonna stop being a shit head?" Eren nodded and Levi muttered out a 'good'.

The older man walked into the kitchen pulling out leftovers he made for dinner yesterday and began putting it onto plates. Even if Eren wasn't hungry Levi sure as hell was after a long day.

"Oh before I forget..." Eren looked over to Levi as he spoke watching him put food together.

"What do you want for your birthday?" It was already nearing the end of March and Eren had almost forgotten about it.

"Dont matter as long as you're with me." Levi put the plates into the microwave and walked back over to his boyfriend after setting it.

"You're so boring. That's such a typical answer...there must be something you really want?" Eren shrugged and squinted his eyes in thought.

"Not really...I mean I kind of have everything I need. Maybe a date? I think I'll be able to handle being out in public by next week." Levi nodded at Eren's answer and turned back towards the kitchen as the microwave beeped.

"Alright I can make that work I guess. Still typical though." Eren smiled as Levi took out the plates bringing one over to him and the two just talked until Eren was too tired to stay awake any longer and went to his room to sleep. Levi stayed up as it was still early and eventually he followed his lovers steps and fell next to him in bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like an idiot." Eren adjusted the large noise cancelling headphones so he could hear Levi.

"You're fine. Everyone knows why you're wearing them. They'll just be happy that you came." Eren groaned as he played with the sunglasses on his face and to be honest he was more then anxious to be able to go to a game.

It had been a week and a half since he'd been in the hospital and he was frustrated that the headaches didn't let up.

His head felt like a constant pressure was being added to it and he'd much rather the short bursts of sharp pains then that. Scratch that, he just wished there was no pain at all.

Levi parked at the back of the arena and Eren unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. He moved out of the car too quickly because as soon as he stood up straight he was seeing stars.

He had to hold onto the door to keep from falling over and a concerned Levi came rushing over.

"You sure you'll be okay to do this today?" Eren took a few deep breaths and once his head stopped throbbing he nodded.

"Ya it's okay I really want to be here. Pain meds are gonna kick in any minute now, don't worry." Levi looked at him questionably but nodded.

"Let's get going then, games gonna start any minute." This was the last game the Titans had to decide if they were moving on to the final round, or if they were done for the season.

As soon as they entered the arena through the back doors Eren put on the headphones and tapped them so Levi wouldn't try talking to him and end up talking to himself instead.

He followed behind Levi as they made their way to the team bench. As soon as his team saw him they were all smiles and a few tried talking to him, even though the dumb asses could clearly see the headphones covering his ears.

He took one side off hearing the loud roar of the arena and he was greatful Levi found the set for him to drown out the noises.

"Glad you could come out Jaeger. Feeling any better?" Pixis had made his way over to Eren placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Still feel pretty shitty. But I really wanted to be here." 

"Well you get better quick got it." Eren nodded as he placed the head set back on his ear relaxing at the quietness.

He sat back into the bench as the announcer did his thing and he really wished he was with his team on the ice.

He must have been visibly pouting because his cheek was poked and he looked over to see Levi giving him a stern look.

Levi wrapped an arm around Eren pulling him into his side as Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder.

The game started and Levi couldn't help but to laugh at Eren's silent excitement. 

The brunette attempted screaming for his team mates but quickly decided against it as it only put more pressure on his head.

Instead he waved around his arms, more so the left then the right since it was more functional and giving his team members thumbs up when they'd get off the ice.

 

Eren's feet were itching to move as the Titans won and they grouped up on the ice practically dog piling their goalie.

Eren smiled and moved closer to the coach removing his headphones on one side.

"Tell the team I said good job. I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna get going." 

"Will do kid. See you later." Eren nodded replacing the headphone and his smile instantly turned upside down as he quickly walked towards the exit not even acknowledging Levi. 

He walked right out of the arena and to Levi's car, headphones still on so he couldn't hear the shorter man trying to keep up with him.

He slid his back down the side of the car squatting and clutching his head. He grabbed the head set and practically whipped them across the parking lot.

Levi quickly caught up to him standing in front of his boyfriend and staring down at him. Eren's fists were clenched, knuckles turning white and Levi bent down next to him placing his hand on top of Eren's own.

"Hey there bright eyes. What's the matter?" Eren only pulled his hand away and stood up waiting for Levi to unlock the car door.

Levi sighed and pressed the unlock button and Eren quickly got in buckling his seat belt and leaning to look out his window.

He didn't say a word all the way back to the apartment and Eren just went to bed as soon as they got in.

Levi had an idea as to what was upsetting his lover but he decided he'd let Eren cool down and come to him on his own. Whether that ment later in the night or even the next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi was already up when Eren came trudging out of his room turning off every light he walked by. He didn't say a word as he walked to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and chugged it down.

He opened the cupboard searching for his meds and was glad that at least his fingers stuck out of his cast so he could open it himself.

He took the pain relievers and turned back towards his room. Levi just stood there as he watched Eren and frowned at his disheveled state.

Levi figured he wouldn't let Eren wallow in his own self pity any longer and walked over to the room.

Eren was wrapped tight in the blankets except he was staring at the ceiling rather then trying to sleep.

Levi sat down on the bed sighing as he stared at Eren.

"What?" That was the first words Eren had muttered since after yesterday's game.

"I think I can guess....but what's going on bright eyes?" Eren looked to Levi and back up at the ceiling.

"If you know then why are you asking?" Levi closed his eyes taking a breath so he could try and get through to the stubborn brat.

"Because I want to hear it from you. Who knows maybe I'm wrong." Eren turned his head so he was now looking at the empty wall and blew out a hard breath.

"I'm pissed that I can't play. We are in the final round and if we win that cup I'm not going to be a part of it. Happy now?" Levi blew out of his nose in silent laughter causing Eren to turn to him with a crazed look.

"Right. It's hilarious." Eren threw the blanket over his head and curled in on himself as he heard another quiet snort come from Levi. 

"Well for one I guessed right. But Eren...you've got to be kidding me?" Eren threw the blanket off of himself quickly sitting up causing himself to become a bit disoriented.

"I don't know about you, but for me this is huge. You clearly don't underst-" Levi cut Eren off before the brunette could get too angry.

"No Eren. You must not understand. If your team wins the cup you are still a huge part of the reason why they even got this far." Eren was quiet and his features were slowly relaxing as Levi spoke.

"You helped your team get this far. Hell I don't even know if they would have beaten Sina if it weren't for how hard you played. Ya you might not be able to play the final round but don't go selling yourself short." Eren blinked as he stared at Levi and his mouth hung open unsure of what to say. 

Levi stood up patting Eren on the cheek and turning around.

"Now if I see you pouting anymore the plans I made for your birthday will be cancelled." Eren smiled at his boyfriend's attempt in consoling him and to be honest he did feel better.

"Yes sir." Eren got back up and hugged Levi from behind before he could get far and whispered into his ear.

"Now what were you making for breakfast?" Levi rolled his eyes as Eren laughed and followed the older man into the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"How you feeling Eren?" Armin spoke quietly to his friend as he put out 'adult' colouring books on Eren's living room table.

How are you, how are you feeling, does your head hurt, hows your arm...that's all Eren had heard for the last, almost two weeks. 

He felt like shit although his arm seemed to be getting better. Regardless the questions were irritating.

"I'm fine. Can't wait to get this damn cast off though." Armin smiled and examined the piece of work that was now Eren's arm. Everyone that's visited him, which included a large amount of his hockey team had signed it because they were all still 10 apparently. 

"Ya I bet. So Eren...your birthday is in two days." Armin stared at his friend waiting for a response.

"Umm yup. You dont have to get me anything Armin. Seriously." Armin repositioned himself on the couch so he was facing Eren directly and seemingly stared into his soul.

"I'm one of your best friends. It is my duty to do something for you whether you like it or not." Eren huffed and leaned back into the couch, not bothering to fight an already lost battle.

"Now with that being said, in two days I will be picking you up at 11 pm. Bring whatever you need to feel comfortable. We won't be going anywhere loud but you could use your sunglasses." Eren raised a brow and stared at the blonde.

"I should have known you already had something planned...am I gonna need like a double dose of my meds, because I really don't feel like dying on my birthday." Armin laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry it's nothing crazy. Trust me, I would never lie to you." 

"Fine. I'll trust you." Eren was kind of excited as to what Armin had planned, but he hesitated as Armin stood up. 

"Wait...what about Levi, he said he planned something too." Armin just smiled and slid on his shoes.

"Don't worry about that. Really." He threw on his jacket ready to go. He had hung out with Eren for a couple hours while Levi went home to tend to things, since most of his time had been spent at Eren's.

"Now remember you can colour if you get bored. Shouldn't strain that head of yours too much. I'll see you in a couple days." Eren said goodbye as Armin clicked the door shut.

He was excited for his birthday now and the next two days would be long ones.

Eren was exhausted and couldn't wait up long enough for Levi to get back. He had a key and he'd be there when he woke up in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccck! I swear I didn't give up writing this. Writers block, work and just...writers block. Heh heh. Plus I feel bad because after a month I post this crappy chapter xD but I'm hoping now that I managed to get something out I'll have an easier time writing the next chapter...so even if this one is shit enjoy anyway :')

"Ok so...I know it's your birthday but this won't take long okay?" Eren groaned as Armin pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and turned off the engine.

"I don't know why he just planned this last minute though...I better not have to wait to get in." Eren sluggishly got out of his friend's car and began his trek to the front doors with Armin on his tail.

As he made his way to the front desk he didn't even have to say a word as the woman sitting there smiled and typed something into her computer.

"Your father's waiting for you in room 3." Eren nodded and before he got too far she shouted a small happy birthday to him, to which he returned a small smile. 

"I'm gonna sit in the waiting room, see ya when you're done." Eren nodded as he parted ways with Armin and headed to the room to see his father for his checkup. 

To be honest he was feeling much better then he had the first week after his concussion. Although some days his head would feel heavy it wasn't nothing he couldn't handle. 

He opened the door to see his dad already sitting at his desk with a folder open and a few tools already set out.

"Eren, happy birthday kiddo. How you feeling?" Eren smiled and sat up on the table hearing the paper that covered it crinkle as he got comfortable. 

"I'm actually feeling much better then before. Occasionally feel a little...thickness? I guess you could say, in my head but that's about it." Grisha nodded and walked over to Eren with a light, pointing it into Eren's eyes. He poked and prodded at his son before patting his cheek and sitting back down.

"You seem to be doing fine. Of course a quick healer just like your mother." Eren impatiently tapped his finger on the table as his father wrote down a few notes.

"Don't be surprised if once in a while you get bad headaches or even a bit dizzy. You got yourself hit pretty good so post concussion syndrome is a definite possibility." Eren sighed nodding as his father spoke.

"Whoopee for me." Eren sarcastically spat out.

"Don't sound too excited now." His father muttered and Eren just groaned and jumped off the table to pace as his dad kept writing. 

"Would you stop moving and sit your ass back down." Grisha shook his head at how antsy Eren was being and instead tried to pay less attention to his son.

Eren stopped walking and attempted to look at his fathers chicken scratch he called writing. "What are you even writing. I didn't know you had to write a novel about each patient." 

"I don't but in your case and me being your father I want to make sure you get a full recovery." He tapped his pen on his clipboard and turned his chair back to Eren.

"Now you should still have some medicane left, but I can refill one more prescription for you so you don't have to come back here again." Eren didn't even have to speak as he watched his dad work.

"And remember, I know it's your birthday and all but alcohol is a no go." Eren whined and Grisha chuckled. 

"Don't pull a tantrum in my office like you used to when you were little. You were a pain in everyone's ass." 

"To be fair when multiple people have to hold you still as your father comes at you with a sharp object a child has reason to pull a tantrum." Grisha shook his head smiling and fixing the glasses on his nose.

"You were almost 10, it was your flu shot and we had to hold you still because you wouldn't stop running around like an animal."

"Ya well I don't even get a flu shot anymore. That was stupid and I still don't know why you made me have one." Eren couldn't help but smile at the face his father was making at his words. Part of it saying I don't know either, and the other saying when did I raise such a whiny brat.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can have a sucker on your way out. Me and your mother are still expecting dinner with you and Levi tomorrow." Eren nodded and greedily reached into the bucket on the shelf grabbing a handful of suckers. 

Grisha smiled and stood up following Eren out of the office and to the waiting room where Armin was.

"Have a good day, I'll see you tomorrow." Eren nodded and even though he was 24 he still reached in to give his father a quick one armed hug before saying goodbye and heading back out to Armin's car.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I still cant believe you got Eren to wake up early and get out of his place." Mikasa deadpanned as she continued taping streamers to the ceiling in Levi's house.

"It was pretty difficult...but I happened to bribe him..." 

"Ew I don't wanna know." Levi smiled and tied off another balloon throwing it in a random direction towards his living room.

"He wouldn't stop whining though to be honest. If I hadn't had Armin show up to pick him up I don't think he would have went." Mikasa let out a puff of air blowing her hair out of her face and jumping off the chair she was using.

"How long is Armin keeping him out for?" 

"I told him to try and keep him away from his place until at least one." Levi walked to the living room kicking around the balloons to attempt to spread them out and was soon joined by Mikasa.

"Did you tell him you were going back to your place or do you think he'll even question it?" Mikasa asked as she eventually sat down on one of the couches.

"I didn't tell him so he might call me later but we'll just have to wait and see." Mikasa nodded as she took a sip from her water bottle that sat on the living room table and got back up to follow Levi into the kitchen.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"So my little blonde coconut where to now...because this is defiantly not the way back to my place." Armin didn't say a word as he took his next left before pulling into the arena parking lot.

"Did you bring me here to hurt me?...and I thought you were my friend." Eren feigned betrayal as he looked away from a chuckling Armin.

"Well the arena has public skating today...I know you must be dying to skate so-" Armin couldn't finish his sentence as Eren was already out of the car practically jumping with joy.

"I can actually go skating!? Are you sure?! Armin you're the best ever!" Armin laughed and opened the trunk to his car handing Eren his skates and grabbing a pair of his own.

"I talked to your dad and he said as long as you are super careful, no going fast and trying to do crazy tricks that will make you hit your head again." Eren nodded fervently and snatched the skates from his friends hand and made his way to the arena with Armin.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Stop with the tapping." Mikasa glared at Levi as he abruptly stopped tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous, its only been two weeks and he's going to be back on the ice today." Levi ran a hand through his hair and leaned on the other.

"Its not like he's playing a game, plus he's with Armin so he'll be reduced to moving at almost a snails pace." 

"I thought Armin could skate?" Mikasa nodded.

"He can but he is one for safety and following the rules. Trust me, Eren will come back unharmed." Levi seemed to calm down a bit at Mikasa's words and almost jumped out of his skin as the phone rang.

"Jesus Levi I've never seen you so skittish." Levi furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the phone from where it had been charging.

"Ya well I just want today to be perfect, now go do something useful other than bugging the shit out of me." Mikasa laughed softly as Levi answered the phone and wondered off into the living room.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I'm pretty sure I was passed like 5 times by kids." Eren pouted as he sat back in the passenger seat of Armin's car and buckling his seat belt.

"Well you were going way to fast at first. Last thing you want is another concussion." Eren groaned and leaned back into the seat.

"Whatever mom...home now? Levi's probably getting impatient waiting for my ass." Armin couldn't help but smile, obviously knowing something Eren didn't as he nodded.

"To home." He said as he pulled into traffic.

 

"Levi, I'm back!" Eren walked into his apartment seeing not a sign of his boyfriend.

"Levi?" He called again and searched each room turning up empty.

Eren stood there confused, trying to figure out where he could have gone. Especially since he told Eren he had planned something for the day.

He heard his door open and close, spinning around to see Armin now joining him in his apartment.

"Why do you look so confused?" 

"Levi isn't here...I thought he said he'd see me when I got home." Eren pouted and pulled out his cellphone finding Levi's contact and pressing call.

'Hello?'

"Levi! Where are you, you said you'd be here when I got back." Eren heard what sounded like a soft chuckle on the other end and waited for an answer.

'Did you have fun? Armin's still with you right?' Eren looked up at Armin as if he forgot and nodded.

"Ya he's still here, but I made him bring me back early because you told me you had plans." 

'Don't worry. Just listen to Armin and I'll see you soon.' Eren sighed and sat down on his couch.

"Fine see you soon. Love you." 

'Love you too brat.' They both hung up and Eren was now confronted by his blonde friend holding out an envelope with Eren written in neat cursive across the front. 

Eren raised a brow and grabbed it, slowly opening it making Armin impatient, only to pull out a short note signed by Levi.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi quickly made way to the living room to find Mikasa as soon as he hung up with his boyfriend. 

"That was Eren. He just got back so that gives us about an hour to be ready." Mikasa jumped up from her spot on the couch. It was weird for her to see her cousin in such a nervous and excited mood, but she wasn't going to say anything lest he turn back into his usual moody self.

She was excited herself and really, Levi's nerves were only because he wasnt sure Eren would like the surprise.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren smiled the entire time he read Levi's letter and folded it, jamming it in his pocket and standing up.

"Well Armin I guess we're going on a hunt." 

Armin opened the front door holding his arms to let Eren go first.

"Where to?" Eren smiled and thought about the note knowing exactly where to go.

The place Levi and Eren had first met...the bar. He only hoped Levi went as far back as their first meeting. The only down side was he couldn't have a drink as they stopped in.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi wouldn't stop pacing, getting a bit agitated everytime someone new walked into his home.

Cliche or not Levi hoped Eren would like the surprise party he had put together for him. It consisted of his best friend's, hockey team, family and of course himself.

"You've hadn't a thing to drink and you're acting like a 5 year old. Put down the God damn vase." Levi's head hurt just watching the others interact.

Jean almost dropped said vase and Connie almost hit Levi with the ball of paper that was ment to go into it as they were caught.

"Sorry." They spoke in unison quickly putting down the glass and wandering into a different part of the room.

If Eren didn't finish his little hunt soon Levi was sure to bust a vein in his fore head.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren was all smiles and laughs as the hunt came to an end. He was surprised at how crafty Levi could be and he was actually excited about the little gifts he'd picked up along the way.

Armin had to hold back from helping Eren when he went in the wrong direction because the more he messed up the more time Levi and Mikasa would have to make sure everyone made it.

They were now reaching Levi's house Armin was surprised at how well everyone hid their vehicles. The blonde grabbed some of the things Eren collected along the way and made his way to the front door behind his friend.

Eren stopped at the door and paused looking back at Armin.

"Should I knock? Or should I just go in?" Armin sighed and stared at Eren.

"You guys are dating and you've been to his place before just hurry up and go in before I drop something."

"Ya ok fine." Eren nodded grabbing the handle and slowly opening the door.

As soon as he opened the door he heard confetti poppers go off and a yell of "suprise" from a very large group of people.

He jumped because to be honest it scared the shit out of him but then he smiled and laughed.

"No way. Levi? You planned this?" Levi walked up to Eren wrapping arms around his waist and placing a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Mhm. Happy birthday Eren." Eren smiled and gave Levi a kiss back. Levi released him and happy birthdays were being said as Eren tried his best to thank everyone that said it.

 

The night wore on and Eren couldn't be happier. He got tons of gifts from his friends and even a huge cake Levi had ordered. He was exhausted, but in a good way. Levi must have noticed because he was soon ushering everyone out of his home.

"Ugh Levi why are you so good to me?" Eren sat back against Levi's couch smiling wide.

"Well it may have to do with me liking you...but we'll never know." Levi smirked and shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and began washing dishes that were used when they ran out of paper ones.

The shorter man jumped as he felt arms wrap around his waist accompanied by soft kisses trailing down his neck.

"Bug off brat. Keep teasing me like this and I'll never have my house cleaned." He could feel Eren grinning as he placed another kiss in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

He turned his head to the side to look at Eren better and the brunette was staring at him with a lust filled smile on his face.

"Oi!" Levi jumped as he felt a hand reach into the front of his pants and heard Eren laughing.

"Can't you just clean later? Its still my birthday after all." Levi sighed removing Eren's arm away from his junk and turning around to face him.

"Well it's 11:50. 10 minutes and it's no longer your day." Levi said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Eren just stared at him moving his hands to his boyfriend's hips.

"Times a ticking bright eyes. 9 minutes left..." Eren gripped Levi tighter as he moved in for a heated kiss. 

He had to make the next 9 minutes the best ones ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes and casts... (What even is this summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey, hi, hello. Firstly I wanna say I totally forgot Eren's arm was broken in this fic. Haha what a great writer I am :') so ya know that's a thing again. Also smut in here...
> 
> Also the fic is gonna be coming to a close realll soon if you couldn't tell by the lack of good content ive been putting in it...so if you want to see anything specific lemme know :) 
> 
> Enjoy.!

Levi whipped his head back letting out a lewd moan as he rode himself up and down on Eren. The brunette gasped and with every move Levi made he matched it causing curses of pleasure to float through the room.

"I'm c-close." Levi huffed out bending over, holding himself up with his hands on his lovers chest.

Eren sat up, Levi now in his lap and began a frenzied kiss. He reached his hand down to take hold of Levi's straining member and pulling only centimeters away from the kiss whispered to the shorter man.

"Come for me Levi." Levi smashed his mouth back onto Eren's and the brunette stroked him causing muffled moans to flow out of both of them as they hit their orgasm.

They sat there panting and sweaty before Levi lifted himself off of the brunette and rolled onto the bed followed by Eren flopping backward.

"Happy Birthday Eren." Levi breathed causing Eren to chuckle softly.

"I'm starting to think 9 minuets won't be enough tonight." Eren looked over to see a lustful look adorning his lovers face. 

Levi rolled over so he was practically lying on top of Eren and slowly began sucking and nipping at his neck.

"I think you're right." 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren groaned as he flopped over in bed attempting to cover his head with a pillow.

Someone ripped off the pillow and the noise Eren was trying to muffle invaded his ears. 

"It's your parents." Eren peeled an eye open to see Levi sitting up in bed holding a phone to Eren's face.

"Ughhh gimme." Eren's face stayed attached to the pillow as he waved his hand around attempting to grab his phone, managing to answer it and press it to his ear with one hand.

"Mm hello?" 

'It's about time you answered! Eren it's almost noon you should be up.' Eren rolled his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Ya ya. Whataya want?" He rubbed his face holding g the phone with his shoulder and smirked as Levi got out of bed walking to the washroom still undressed from the night before.

'Eren. You must have some clue as to what I want.' Eren hadn't realized he tuned out his mother as Levi came back out from the washroom still in the nude, teasing him as he walked around pretending to look productive.

'Eren?! Are you listening to me?' Eren blinked and jumped at his mother's raised voice and almost let out a laugh because he honestly forgot she was on the phone.

"Ya...you may have to repeat... Well everything. But mostly the specifics of the call." Eren was at full attention now that Levi had finally gotten dressed and left the room to most likely head to the kitchen. 

He threw the blanket off himself and stood up stretching as he put his phone on speaker so he could find clothes.

'Jesus, Eren what am I gonna do with you.' Of course she said it with love and maybe a bit annoyance but she was ready to repeat herself regardless.

'I said your father has to go into work tonight around the time we planned to have dinner. So we were wondering if you both would like to come out for lunch instead.' Eren managed to find a clean pair of boxers he had left at Levi's along with a shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing them on before picking his phone up to bring it with him to the kitchen.

"Ya I'm okay with that. Just let me ask Levi. One sec." Eren bound into the kitchen, Levi preparing a cup of tea and placed his phone on the counter he now leaned over.

"Hey, Lev-" Eren was cut off as Levi quickly turned around with his lips lifted ever so slightly.

"Of course we can go out for lunch with your parents instead. Unlike you Eren I listen to everything." He had heard them talking earlier and the look on Eren's face was priceless as he gaped.

'Good man Levi. You need to teach my son how to do the same.'

"Wha-? Mom! What the heck you guys can't gang up on me?!" Eren pouted but cracked a smile at his boyfriends laughter followed by his mother's.

"You better watch yourselves." Eren sent out a 'death' glare which wasn't really all that threatening and Levi took a content sip of his tea.

"Well guess we'll see you at...12? Where are we meeting you? And I swear if you say you told me you're lying." Carla chuckled through the line at her son.

'Yes 12 and no no, I never told you. How about we go to that nice little diner on the corner of 4th and Cross?' Eren had to think for a moment about what exactly she was talking about and nodded.

"Sounds good mama C. We'll see you then." Eren jibbed into the phone.

'Alright you better not be late. Love you sweetie.' She made kissy noises in the phone and Levi looked up at a hesitant Eren and raised a brow waiting for a response.

"Mhm love you too." He quickly made a kissy noise back and hung up the phone to stare at Levi.

"Shut up." Levi frowned grabbing his cup ready to take another sip, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? I didn't say anything." He took his sip and Eren walked around the counter to be next to him.

"Ya but you were thinking something." Levi held his mouth in a thin line before placing a quick kiss to Eren's mouth and rolling away.

"Guess we'll never find out will we. Now we should get ready before we are late." Levi scurried off to the bedroom to find actual nice clothes rather then the ragged ones he slipped on, to make a good...2nd impression on the Jaeger's. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"God I'm tired." Eren sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of Levi's car resting his head back.

"Not my fault you kept us up with your unnatural labido." Eren pouted and looked over at Levi as he buckled his seat belt.

"You're the one that wanted to keep going." Eren argued and the shorter man backed out of the driveway.

"And you're the one that agreed. Deal with it brat. Get coffee at the diner." Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi causing the older man to crack a smile.

 

The two made it to the diner just a couple minutes before 12 and already saw Eren's parents at a table waving them over. 

Carla stood up squeezing them both in a hug and placing a kiss on their cheeks.

"Happy birthday Eren and Levi it's nice to meet you under better circumstances." She spoke letting them go and sitting back in her seat.

Grisha just gave a Curt nod as Levi and Eren sat across from them and handed them their menus from the end of the table 

"Indeed it is. How are you?" Eren sort of wanted to cringe at how formal his father was being towards his boyfriend and vice versa. But at the same time he was glad they were both trying to get to know one another.

Levi and Grisha held a small conversation while Eren and Carla tuned them out with their own.

Eventually their food arrived and their conversations turned into small talk as they ate.

"So if I'm correct the Titans have a game coming up shortly?" Grisha asked in which Eren sighed and nodded.

"Ya I hope they win. Although I have to admit I wish I could play with them." Levi placed his hand over top of Eren's and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek forgetting that Eren's parents were sitting in front of them.

"That's why you'll have to work just as hard next year." Eren's face was beet red in embarrassment and he looked up to see a sweet smile on his mother's face and his father awkwardly scratching his neck trying to non chalantly look in the opposite direction.

"Aw you two are just the cutest. I'm glad you're treating my baby good." Now it was Levi's turn to be dusted with red at Carla's words.

"Oh, um ya of course." Grisha attempted a smile and picked up a forkful of his food.

"Well this food is delicious can't let it go to waste now can we." He shoved it in his mouth to change the subject only to be followed by Eren and Carla shook her head laughing.

"You boys are silly. But you're right. Guess we should finish up." Everyone continued to finish their lunch and in 20 minutes they were all saying their goodbyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

A few more days passed and finally game day came around. Eren's arm was still in a cast and he hoped it didn't bring too much attention his way. 

Even though he wasn't playing, because of the accident it seemed every magazine and newspaper wanted to interview him.

Eren glared at Levi as he heard a laugh that was attempting to be muffled.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done." Eren raised a brow causing Levi to catch another fit of muffled laughter to hit him.

"Shut up. It's either this or get hounded by the press. I just want to get to the damn bleachers and this shit is coming off.

Eren currently adorned a long blonde wig and a large set of sunglasses that basically covered his entire identity. His clothes were a basic light jacket and joggers, but Levi couldn't get over the fact that his boyfriend chose to wear the wig he had on.

"Ok I'm done. For real. Maybe you should grow you're hair out like that." Levi winked and smirked, and Eren smacked him with his good hand.

"Let's just go asshole." They both exited the car and even though he was disguised he was on edge. Afraid someone would notice and it would all be for nothing.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to the attention...well now that sounded self centered, but still. He just wasn't in the mood especially with the way his arm itched under the cast and throbbed now and then. 

Eren tried sticking his finger under the cast and Levi smacked his hand away.

"Less then a week and it's gone. Stop playing with it." Eren just sighed and walked faster then Levi making it to the team's bleachers.

He ripped off his disguise before anyone on his team could say anything and sat down on the end leaning against the wall and watching everyone skate around.

He heard Levi talking to Pixis and he just tuned them out and stared straight ahead.

 

When Eren entered the bleachers after taking off the wig and sunglasses Pixis went to greet him but he stormed past him. Not in anger but more of frustration.

Levi stood beside the coach and sighed as he pinched the bridge if his nose.

"What's up with Eren?" Pixis asked Levi, attempting to whisper so the young player couldn't hear. 

"I don't know. He's grumpy. Frustrated maybe... he's starting to get sick of the cast. And I may have made fun of his disguise. But c'mon it was pretty funny." Pixis chuckled at Levi and sat down.

"I see. I have to agree with you. Maybe just keep our distance for a bit." Levi nodded and sat beside the coach, waiting for the opening ceremonies.

 

The Titans won giving them the first win out of 7 games. Only three more and the cup would be theirs. Eren cheered for his team although he was still in a sour mood.

"We're celebrating tonight!" Jean yelled to which his team mates replied with a cheer. 

"Jaeger you coming?" Jean nudged the brunette only to recieve a stink eye and a sneer.

"No. Can't on meds. Have fun." Was all he said and Jean looked at him funny before forgetting about it and going to jump around with the rest of the team.

Eren sat in the change room waiting for Levi to organize his things and everyone to basically clear out of the arena to avoid talking to anyone or using his disguise.

Levi peeked out the door and turned to look at Eren.

"You ready to go?" 

"I was before we even got here." Eren dead panned and got up leaving a worried Levi in his wake.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Levi followed Eren into his apartment going straight to the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

Eren sat on the couch turned the tv on but laid back and closed his eyes just listening to the noise.

Levi finished the drinks and walked over to find Eren picking away at the top of his cast. He must of heard Levi sigh because he cracked his eyes open and groaned.

"What?" Eren questioned as Levi sat down pushing Eren's legs to the side and setting down the drinks.

"I know it's irritating but you only have 4 days left with it on. If you mess it up now you might have to keep it on longer." 

"I know. Sorry...I'm in a bad mood today. I think I have my beeriod." Levi cocked a brow at Eren's odd choice of words waiting for him to explain.

"I need a beer or even wine...maybe just go out and have fun. I don't know I feel like the last three weeks I've been too cooped up. Don't get me wrong I like it when you're around. Maybe we just need to go out more. We've been spending so much time at home since my injury." Levi listened and slowly nodded as Eren spoke.

"I get it. It's true we have been spending lots of time indoors." Levi stood up forgetting about the tea he made and threw his jacket on and tossed Eren's at him.

"What're you doing?" Eren slowly put on his jacket anyway standing up to follow his boyfriend.

"We're gonna go out. Not sure where maybe just to the park or something. We do need to get out more and what better time to start then now." Eren finally managed to crack a smile at Levi and capture his shirt in his good hand pulling him forward. Mouths inches apart Eren leaned his forehead on Levi's.

"You're too good too me. Sorry for always being grumpy or irritating or whatever else. You really are one of a kind." Levi moved closer to Eren attaching their lips for a few seconds before parting.

"I would do anything to make you happy bright eyes. I'm not so perfect either and you still put up with me...so I figure I could do the same." Eren smiled into another kiss, lips locking perfectly together moving so fluently against one another. They got lost in each other's mouths pressing and moving their lips and tongues together until they finally had to breath.

"Maybe we should get going before we get carried away." Eren laughed and nodded slipping on his shoes.

"Ya that's a good idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast removed, ice cream and the second last battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ma lord...I am so sorry it has taken so long to update I just hope you all keep reading o.o 
> 
> If you couldn't tell I clearly had a bit of writers block till the end of the chapter haha but there will be one last chapter to this maybe two if the next chapter seems like it will be too long...anyways enjoy!

"I don't know why you are so afraid of hospitals...but Eren I swear to God if you don't get out of the car right now I will drag you out." Levi stood next to the car, Eren kept his seatbelt on and Levi was ready to just find a pair of scissors to cut it off.

"It's just a phobia. They smell weird, there's lots of blood and death and sickness..." Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed looking down at the brunette.

"You were fine when you went in for your checkup weren't you?" Eren leaned forward so his forehead rested on the dashboard. 

"Ok I just really don't like sharp things getting close to me. Needles are an absolute no. Every time I think of getting this cast cut off I imagine them fucking up and cutting my arm off. Levi slightly shook his head with a small smile. 

"It's your dad doing the procedure. You really think he'd want an armless son?" Eren just glared up at Levi. The older man bent over so his upper half was in the car leaning over Eren. 

"No need to be afraid." He brought his face towards Eren and began placing soft kisses starting from his ear, moving towards his mouth. Eren couldn't help but smile and follow Levi's movements with his own mouth, becoming hastier by the second.

Before he realized it Levi had unbuckled his seat belt moving away inch by inch until he was able to pull Eren out of the car and shut the door. As soon as it shut Levi stepped away from his lover to grab his keys and lock it leaving a pouting Eren standing there.

"You play dirty Mr. Ackerman." Eren said with a furrow in his brow. Levi smirked and twirled his keys around his finger.

"Is there any other way to play?"

\-------------------------------------

Eren was pale by the time they walked back out of the hospital. His cast was gone and after a few X-rays he was given the okay by his father. His arm was in good shape and all good to use.

Eren was pale because according to him there was not enough space between his arm and the saw that removed the cast. Although he was reassured multiple times it wasn't an actual sharp saw that cut straight through it. In Eren's mind it didn't matter. 

"You alright Eren?" Levi asked as they got into the car and Eren heaved a big sigh.

"I will be after you get me that ice cream you promised." Eren held a small smile on his face and Levi leaned over the middle console to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Of course your majesty. To the ice cream shop it is."

 

It was mid April so the ground was covered in quite a bit of slush since winter was over. This resulted in Levi getting sopping wet feet as Eren and himself made the 5 minuet walk from the parking lot to the ice cream shop.

"This is ridiculous." Levi gave his own feet a death glare as they squished and squeaked with every step he took.

Eren laughed wrapping an arm around Levi. "Maybe you shouldn't have walked through that slush puddle."

"Just shut up and order your ice cream brat." Eren smiled, walking over to the front counter proceeding to order a double scoop cone of chocolate fudge followed by Levi's simple order of a single scoop of vanilla. The two walked over to an empty booth taking a seat and talking as they enjoyed their ice cream.

It had only taken about five minuets before someone recognized Eren and wandered over to their table. It was a woman and what looked like either her husband or boyfriend. The woman wore a sweater with the Sina Shifters emblem and Eren could only wonder what they would want from him.

"Hey your Eren Jaeger from the Shiganshina Titans right?" The woman smiled waiting for a reply in which Eren nodded yes to.

"I knew it. My husbands a fan but, as you can see the Shifters is where my heart lies." Eren just listened and let out a fake laugh waiting for her to get to the point.

"Oh and you must be the boyfriend yes?" It was Levi's turn to nod irritatedly. The woman held up her hand in question, closing her eyes and shaking her head. 

"Now ya see-" her husband placed a hand on her shoulder trying to turn her away from Eren and Levi.

"Karen just leave them alone. We were only going to get an autograph." The woman shrugged him off and the man just moved his hand to hold the back of his neck.

"Listen we need to get going. Eren can give a quick autograph if you'd like but then we really need to head out." Levi spoke attempting to break the current situation not really wanting to get into anything.

"Mm just one second. I have a question... Well more of a request if you may." Eren raised a brow waiting for said 'request'.

"Can you please tell my husband that your accident was faked and it was just to get Reiner kicked out for Sina's final games." Eren almost choked on air at what came put of the woman's mouth and he had to take a deep breath before he drew attention to himself by yelling.

"I can assure you that was not faked. So sorry to disappoint." Eren held a murderous smile on his face waiting for the couple to leave and he could practically feel the steam coming from Levi.

The man looked uncomfortable ready to run out of there but the woman stayed tapping her foot with crossed arms.

"Do they pay you to lie?" Eren quirked his head blinking at the woman in disbelief. 

"Excuse me?" Was all he could utter at her nonsense words.

"Just tell me the league is fake. That everything is planned and we'll be out of your hair." Eren abruptly stood up staring down the woman and her boyfriend was still losing the attempt to pull her away.

"Listen lady, I don't know where you get your information but none of what you see is fake. Why the hell would I want to fake being hurt and not want to help my teammates win the season?" Eren was practically bursting at the seams and Levi stood up next to him just in case his temperamental brat should start something.

The woman was about to speak but instead her boyfriend spoke first slightly pushing her out of the way.

"We're sorry for interrupting. Please pretend we were never even here." He pulled away his girlfriend continuing to throw apologies at Levi and Eren until they were out of the store. 

Eren slunked back down into his seat, Levi sitting next to him squeezing his hand in his own. 

"What a bunch of idiots." Levi spoke breaking the complete silence and Eren couldn't help to crack a smile.

Slowly laughter poured out of the younger man followed by Levi's own.

"She really was wasn't she." Eren got a nod and a kiss from Levi.

"King of idiots."

\-------------------------------------

The Titans were closing in on the end of their season. They had to win this game to make it to the last one. To have the chance to win the cup. Sure Eren was a bit irked he couldn't play but he felt better then ever and was going to cheer on his team louder then everyone else.

If they won today their final game would be an away game during the first week of may. 

Eren was already sitting on his teams bench next to Levi when everyone started piling in. Pixis seemed to notice he was in a good mood and stood next to him as the team piled onto the ice.

"How you doing Jaeger? I know you come to all the games but it seems like I haven't talked to you in a while." Eren gave an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya umm sorry about that...guess it took me a while to get over the whole not being able to play thing..." Pixis patted him on the shoulder smiling wide.

"Understandable...just remember we couldn't have gotten this far without you." Eren nodded and Pixis walked down to the opposite end of the bench pulling out his clip board going through the strategies he created for the night. 

"Eren! How's that head of yours? Oh and look! No more cast!" Eren flinched at the obnoxious voice but smiled as he turned his head to see Hanji sit down next to him.

"Honestly this is the best I've felt since that day." Hanji smiled and threw an arm over Eren's shoulders. 

"So where's the shorty?" A loud noise of someone clearing their throat was heard and Levi leaned forward to now be seen sitting next to his larger boyfriend.

"Oh I didn't even see you!" Hanji started laughing and soon Eren joined. Levi just rolled his eyes sitting back into his original position.

 

"C'mon Jean! I know you can play better then that!" Eren was standing on the bench shouting to his team on the ice. 

"Connie move back into position! They'll break through!" Levi couldn't stop smiling as Eren was knee deep into the game even though he wasn't physically on the ice. Even Pixis stopped shouting letting Eren take over, only focusing on subbing out the players.

Eventually the other team scored bringing the Titans down by one point. Eren sighed jumping off the bench running a hand through his hair as the 2nd period ended.

The players on the ice skated to the bench huddling with everyone else ready to hear the new game plan since the current one obviously wasn't working. 

"Listen boys, we are going to do the same thing but you really need to pay more attention to your positioning." Pixis pulled at his moustache trying to think of anything he could possibly tell his team, but was lost only for the fact that they really looked like they were playing their best.

"Mind if I share some input?" Eren squeezed into the group not really waiting for someone to answer him, but rather sharing anyway.

"Connie I don't know if you heard me from the side lines but stay back. You need to stick to defence because they watch you. As soon as you move they move." Connie nodded and Eren turned to face Jean.

"Jean you're fast. Use it. Do the play that coach made but make some fakes in there. You have the time so do it." Jean smirked and nodded. 

Eren continued to point out flaws with the play and ways the players could better it. 

The buzzer sounded for the players to get back on the ice and they all huddled together shouting their chant and skating off.

"Oh and captain." The older man stopped skating to his position turning around.

"Show 'em where I learnt how to play." The captain smiled saluting Eren and skating to his spot.

The game started and the Titans seemed like a whole new team. They took Eren's words to heart and after only 3 minuets into the last period Jean scored tying the game.

Eren shouted in joy, hollering louder then everyone else. The game continued and everyone was on the edge of their seats. One more goal and the Titans would make it to the last game of the season. The game that decided if they were the top team in the league.

Eren cringed as one of their opponents cross checked the back of their captain and he proceeded to shout obscenities at he referee. 

"Open your fucking eyes! That's a clear penalty!" The referee ignored Eren and half of the screaming fans. Eren didn't stop shouting and unfortunately since the ref couldn't yell at the people in the stands he skated over to the firey brunette holding up a yellow card as a warning.

"This is a warning. Next will be a red and you're out of the arena." Eren went to tell off the man but was pulled back instead by Levi. 

"Down boy." Levi chuckled holding Eren's pouting face between his hands.

"You're not even in the game yet you still manage to get in trouble." Eren let out a breath of air and pulled away from Levi to once again focus on the game. 

"Can't help it, it's in my blood." Levi just shook his head with a smile as the game continued.

 

The game was coming to a close with only a minuet left. The score was still tied and the crowd went wild as the Titans captain skated up the ice breaking through everyone and with all his might shooting on the net. It was almost as if the crowd was silent until the buzzer went off and everyone was in a frenzy.

Clearly the other team didn't take it well as the captain was checked again. This time he wasn't taking it and turned around to hit his opponent square in the face.

A full on brawl began and Eren was standing on the bench screaming at the top of his lungs. The refs finally managed to break up the fight and Eren all but high fived his captain as he skated into the penalty box. The player on the other team glared at him and Eren stuck his tongue out causing the man to raise a brow at his childishness. 

Eren hadn't really been paying attention so when the buzzer sounded indicating the end of the game, the score being 3-2 for the Titans he wanted to flip with joy.

He grabbed Levi's hand pulling him up onto the bench with him, holding their hands in the air and then proceeding to pick up his boyfriend, giving him a sloppy kiss on the face before putting him down.

Everyone in the stands was going crazy and there was no question as to whether Eren was going out to celebrate with his team tonight.

He would drag Levi with him and hell he'd drag Pixis because after today everyone had to practise harder then they have all year and win the League cup.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of hate a little bit of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off I want to thank everyone who read this fix and gave kudos and commented and bookmarked and just, you all are awesome!
> 
> This is basically the final chapter but! It didn't seem like a good enough ending for me so I will add one more chapter not sure if it will be very long but it will be set a couple months after the cup game!
> 
> Anywho once gain thankyou and enjoy!!

Eren was on edge the entire bus ride over to Dauper. Not in a bad way either. He was beyond excited and the atmosphere surrounding him made him ecstatic. 

He's been to final cup games before but he was never the centre of attention. This time as the teams bus pulled up tons of people were cheering watching them get off. Some of his team mates waved and others just smiled as they entered the arena through a private entrance. 

Eren couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge building. There had to be at least three times the amount of bleachers then there was in Shinganshina. There were definitely more tv screens hanging from the top of the arena and below a beautiful slick surface of ice.

The Dauper arena was a middle ground for every team. The final cup games were always played here because no team actually resided in Dauper.

"Holy shit I can't believe this is real!" Connie threw an arm around Eren and had one around Jean; although he did struggle a bit to reach them since he was much shorter.

"We better fuckin win, I'm getting all pumped up now." Jean said seriously yet he had a huge grin on his face. 

"You guys better win otherwise I'll have to give you a beating." Jean and Connie laughed at Eren's words agreeing with him and they headed into their change room.

 

Eren scribbled some plays on a clipboard as he waited for everyone to change and spoke to Pixis about his ideas. Eventually together they set a decent action plan and were ready for anything.

"Hey have you guys seen Levi?" Eren asked anyone who was listening once Pixis left his side.

"Not sure. I know he was going through the first aid stuff in the back but I think he left a couple minuets ago." Marco said and Eren nodded standing up. He had to piss so he figured he'd look for Levi after.

He exited the change room and noticed the bleachers were slowly being filled up and the noise was becoming louder with each new person. Eren decided he'd check the bench area where his team would sit once the game started. Usually Levi went there to stock first aid supplies just in case before each game.

On his way over of course, and he had to take a deep breath before screaming, a news reporter stopped him in his tracks. Who the hell lets them in here anyway he thought as he threw on a fake smile.

"Jaeger you've seemed MIA for a while." Eren laughed dryly and fixed the hat on his head. 

"Well since my injury I've been trying to get myself back into perfect condition so I can get back onto the ice as soon as possible." 

"Do you think the Titans will be able to push through without you and win the cup?" Eren almost rolled his eyes but refrained from doing so.

"Of course! We are an amazing team and I know we can win it tonight with or without my help." The reporter smiled thanking Eren before turning back towards the camera to speak some more about something he didn't give a shit about. 

He finally found his way to the bleachers to find exactly what he was looking for. Levi was currently sorting things through his first aid kits and packing them under the benches. 

"Hey hot stuff. Working hard or hardly workin?" Eren slid onto the bench next to Levi with a smirk.

Levi looked confused until he looked up to see his boyfriend and sat down next to him with a smile.

"You anxious for tonight?" Levi asked and Eren leaned his head on his shoulder.

"A little but I really think we'll be okay." He lifted his head and looked at Levi giving him a peck on the lips before standing remembering why he came out here in the first place.

"I'm just gonna head to the washroom real quick. Don't move." Eren winked at Levi who sent him a fake salute as he walked off.

Eren noticed familiar faces wandering in the private area for the hockey players. Other teams had come to watch the game along with coaches, trainers and just about anyone who could get their hands on a ticket to what was basically the VIP section.

It didn't take him long to find the bathroom and even less time to do his business. When he left he wasn't expecting to see the person he loathed most with a fiery passion.

"Well if it isn't Jaeger. I thought they'd leave your useless ass behind." Reiner chuckled at himself and Eren tried to ignore him as he attempted to walk by only to be tripped up and fall on his hands and knees. 

He quickly stood back up before anyone could make a scene and glared at the blonde giant with disdain. 

"What are you? A fucken 10 year old? Get a life Braun." Reiner looked surprised that Eren didn't immediately go for a fight so instead he stood as tall as he could crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know it really is too bad we got kicked out of that game otherwise Sina would have probably won." Reiner smirked only riling Eren up. No matter how hard he tried to prove that he didn't have a temper it always surfaced proving him wrong.

"In your dreams giant. A team isn't about what one person can do. Everyone relies on each other. And your team work skills are shit." Reiner scowled and the two hadn't realized their foreheads practically touching, trying to intimidate the other. It was almost like they were predators sizing each other up.

"That's rich coming from you. You only say that because you have no skill. The only reason you get so much attention is because you probably screw your way to the top. Seeing as all the head honchos are all men." That was the last straw. Reiner's comment was like a slap to the face but instead of cowering Eren did the one thing he was best at.

He swung a fist clocking the giant right in the side of the face. The noise of impact was loud enough for people surrounding the area to hear and whoever hadn't stopped earlier was stopping now to watch.

Reiner held his face wiping the small trickle of blood that came from his cut lip but only smiled like a maniac.

"That all you got Jaeger?" Eren glared at Reiner and as they were about to lung at each other someone was behind either one of them holding them back.

"Down boy." Levi had Eren by the shoulders and the brunette almost pushed him away until he realized who it was. Bertolt had Reiner by the arm frowning at the blonde.

"Did you idiots not realize the millions of cameras around here. You're going to make it on the front page of everything if you keep this up." Bertolt whisper shouted and although he hated Eren too, the Sina Shifters had an image to keep and to him that came first.

Before Reiner was pulled away Eren spoke up taking deep breaths.

"Just watch the game closely and you'll see what teamwork is. And when we win the cup maybe you'll realize how much of an idiot you are." Reiner just stared at Eren, Bertolt muttering for him to let it go and they were gone.

Levi was still holding onto Eren's shoulders as they watched them go and Eren sighed turning towards the shorter man.

"What is wrong with him." Eren grit out in frustration and Levi grabbed the beak of Eren's hat tilting his head down.

"A lot of things. But you seemed to get a pretty good swing in there." Levi smirked and Eren couldn't help smiling.

"I did didn't I." He laughed fixing his hat and grabbing Levi's hand.

"Well then, lets go. We have a game to win." Levi nodded and Eren pulled him through the crowds of people back to the Titans bench.

\------------------------------------- 

The Titans lined up facing their opponents on the ice. Each one wishing the other a good game. Everyone skated back to their respective benches except the ones who had positions on the ice.

Eren was already fired up standing on the bench so he could see everything. The ref skated towards the centre ice where the two forwards stood waiting for the puck to drop.

It was like time stood still and everything seemed silent until the puck was down signifying the start of the final game. Everyone grew louder and cheered and already both teams were trying their hardest to get the puck into their opponents end.

"Connie stay back unless the puck passes the blue line!" 

"Jake watch the boards!" 

Once again Eren was neck deep into the game shouting out tips. This time Pixis joined in and together they made a good pair.

Eventually a small scuffle started at the end of the ice, because what would a hockey game be without one? 

Marco was checked into the boards quite harshly and Eren was ready to jump the boards and attack the player who did it but the ref was faster calling a penalty on the other team. 

Marco skated off the ice and Pixis threw on one of the rookies for the time being.

"You alright there Marco?" Eren asked holding a hand on the boys helmet.

"For the most part. My shoulder doesn't feel right though." He cringed as he tried to rotate it only causing him discomfort.

"Let me take a look Bodt." Levi beckoned Marco over and made him move his arm in different directions. Eventually he had Marco taking off his chest plate and shoulder guards finding the shoulder blade dislocated.

"I'm just gonna pop it back into place okay?" Marco looked unimpressed but nodded and yelped as Levi didn't even count down popping the shoulder back into its rightful spot.

Eventually the buzzer sounded marking the end of the first period score at a standstill being 0-0. The team all gathered back at the bench and currently Pixis was at a loss as who would replace Marco, as his shoulder was still immobile for the time being.

Sure they had a lot of players but most were rookies and they didn't play the same position he did. This game was important and he was stumped as to what he should do.

"Ok so I have an idea." Eren squished between players to get to Pixis and speak to him.

Levi was on the complete other end of the bench so Eren's plan was only heard by the coach and a few of the players.

Pixis was wary of the idea but Eren was insistent. So without any other options he agreed and the second period began.

The rookies were being put on and off constantly, shifting through to find a good replacement. Eren gave them pep talks and told them what to focus on. 

The Titans managed to score a goal but only after 2 were scored on them. The second period was already coming to an end, and the team seemed down. That just meant Eren would have to work harder to cheer them up.

10 minuets left into the period and Eren disappeared. At first Levi brushed it off but he started to get worried thinking that he might have run into Reiner. 

His worries died down as he watched Eren walking back towards the bench only to have them spike up again.

Eren was dressed in his hockey equipment and held his stick in hand. For one, when did Eren sneak that onto the bus and two, did Pixis know about this? 

Eren smiled at Levi, mouth guard sticking out of his mouth as he chewed on it.

"What do you think you're doing brat?" Levi cut him off on his trek to the bench and Eren grinned nervously.

"Listen I know you think this is a terrible idea but I promise I'll be careful." Levi frowned grabbing Eren's hand and starring at it.

"Eren you know it's dangerous just because you feel better doesn't mean your concussion magically disappeared." Eren sighed and squeezed Levi's hand.

"I promise to be careful. Plus I'm only going on every other 5 minuets. It will be okay...okay?" Levi dropped their hands and let out a huff of air.

"Fine but I swear to God you better not get hurt. And if your dad is watching this he's going to give you shit." Eren chuckled and shook his head.

"Ok ok and I know but I will deal with that when the time comes." Levi nodded and let Eren walk past him.

"Go get em bright eyes." He said before Eren made his way to Pixis and the second period ended.

It had been over a month since Eren played in a game. He was nervous but definitely excited. The team gathered before the third and final period and some smirks and pats on the back were thrown Eren's way welcoming him back onto the ice.

"Listen up boys. We can still take this back we have a lot of time. Now I know you've all noticed our nice little addition to the game but that doesn't mean you are to rely on him." Everyone stayed quiet listening intently to their coach.

"If anything you guys are to protect Jaeger on the ice. I don't want him hurt and Jaeger...no fighting." Eren saluted yelling an aye aye captain to Pixis.

"Alright boys I believe we can do this. You are all doing great so get out there and show em what you're made of." The team cheered and the buzzer sounded signalling the beginning of the third period.

Eren skated to centre ice and the other teams player looked surprised to see him.

"I thought you were injured." The player spat but Eren just grinned and watched as the ref dropped the puck onto the ice.

He felt a bit rusty but that didn't stop him from catching the puck in his stick and passing it to Jean who was on his left.

It was a huge game of back and forth until Eren found an opening and the puck was in his grasp. That feeling of adrenaline that he missed so much surged trough him and he weaved in and out of his opponents. Eventually he was cornered but that didn't stop him as he made a solid pass to his captain who stood in front of the enemies net shooting the puck only to hear the buzzer go off indicating a goal and the crowd going wild.

Eren screamed in joy and jumped on his captain who almost fell from the surprise attack. He would have to say his first 5 minuet interval of the game defiantly went well.

The teams spirit already seemed to be rising and the next whole 5 minuets Eren sat on the bench he was a ball of anxiousness ready to get on the ice again. Finally his time came and he raced back out moving in and out of players to find a good opening for a pass. 

One of the opponents skated after him with intentions of checking him so he couldn't get the puck, but just before he got to Eren Connie came zooming in checking their enemy from the side and veering his coarse from Eren.

Passes and saves were made and Eren's second 5 minuet interval was up.

"You're doing good bright eyes. You feeling okay?" Levi questioned Eren as he found a spot next to him on the bench.

"Feeling great! I know we got this game I can just feel it." Levi loved it when Eren was in his, what he liked to call super focused hyper drive. Because his eyes never moved from the ice but he could still pay attention to everything around him. 

To Eren being on the ice was like a drug. He was addicted to it and it gave him a high that was better then any actual real drugs.

When Eren was back on the ice this time, the Titans opponents scored. It was a magnificent goal but sadly it wasn't for their team. The score was now 2-3 leaving 10 minuets left in the game.

 

The crowd cheering pumped through Eren's ears and he swore he could feel his heart beating in a good way.

He was on the ice for the last five minuets of the game and someone needed to score. 

Everything seemed to happen so quickly as Eren yelled for the puck hitting his stick onto the ice and in no time at all it was his. He focused on the net and broke away from everyone else. Eren faked a left shot confusing the goalie and instead flicking the puck up into the top right corner.

The buzzer sounded and the crowd was going absolutely insane. 2 minuets and 20 seconds were left of the game. 

Centre ice. Puck dropped. Eren passes to Jake. Jake skates down the ice passing back to Jean. No where to go, Jean passes back to Eren. 

It was like playing ping pong, the puck moving back and forth from side to side. Finally as the captain and Eren moved faster then the rest, they were left to get around one opponent. 

The captain passed to Eren and he attempted a slap shot on net only to hit the goalie's pads and have it come back out being caught once again by the captains stick and quick maneuvering. Thinking fast he barrelled the puck back at the goal and Eren's head pounded in an amazing way as the arena practically shook.

15 seconds left in the game. The score now 4-3 for the Titans. Feet were pounding bleachers and voices were screaming over one another. This was it. All they had to do was keep the puck away from their end.

Eren couldn't stop smiling. He could hear Levi screaming for the Titans from the side line along with Pixis and his other team mates.

10 seconds left. The Titans played with the puck, moving slowly passing it back and forth.

5 seconds left. Eren shoots the puck down the rink leaving it to be chased for by the other team.

2 seconds left. The other team retrieves it but there's no time left.

0 seconds. The buzzer sounds. Eren stands there for .2 seconds before he bursts out in cheers throwing his stick in the air. Everyone on the Titans bench is screaming and moving onto the ice. 

They're all hugging each other and people with cameras are on the ice shooting the reactions. 

Levi is more then happy as he scuffles his way slowly onto the ice only to be crashed into by his large crazed boyfriend. Of course they fall onto the ice but Eren laughs and Levi can't help but to laugh with him.

"We did it Levi! We won the cup! I told you we'd do it!" Eren pulled his boyfriend up and grabbed him by the cheeks giving him the most loving and passionate kiss he could. 

"You really did bright eyes. You really did."

\-------------------------------------

Eren and Levi followed the rest of the team as they paraded around Dauper. The city was practically beaming. Every corner and building was filled with people partying. Alot of people wore Titans jerseys and every time one would notice a player they'd stop to take pictures. 

Fireworks were to be set off later into the night at a park near the arena. So after hitting a few pubs more for the experience of being in a new city, and of course for celebration the team headed over to the park.

Levi and Eren wandered off from the group walking the small trail hand in hand, taking in the nights fresh air.

"Hey Eren..." Eren looked up from the ground where he was watching their feet as they walked.

"Hm?" He questioned and Levi smiled lightly.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? And how proud of you I am?" Eren blushed and smiled although he hadn't stopped smiling all night.

"Why are you being such a cheese ball." Eren chuckled and Levi followed suit.

"Am not...just stating facts." Eren shook his head at his boyfriends antics and let out a sigh of joy.

"What's that for?" Levi questioned and Eren squeezed Levi's hand.

"I dunno. Just happy." Levi nodded his head in confirmation and eventually they were back at the beginning of the park.

The fireworks were finally being set up and Levi and Eren still clutched to one another as the first one of the night was set off, letting out a bang and a flower of colours.

Eren turned so he was facing Levi and maybe his cheesiness was rubbing off on Eren. 

"Ya know...I'm glad you lost your job." Levi's face turned into one of shock and confusion as he raised a brow. Eren couldn't help but laugh and clutch his stomach until he finally calmed himself.

"Brat." Levi muttered and Eren's entire demeanour changed as he held the back of Levi's head and captured his lips with Levi's soft ones expressing everything he ever felt for the man in that one kiss.

Eren pushed against Levi so hard and passionately if the shorter man hadn't been holding himself up with a hand behind Eren's back he surely would have fallen.

Eventually they had to break apart to breath and Eren took a deep breath in before exhaling.

"I'm glad you lost your job because I never would have met you." Levi smiled and they turned back towards the fireworks latching onto one another, watching as they lit up the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littletinfoilduck)
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anime4the_win/)


End file.
